In Error's Darkest Hour
by Casa Circe
Summary: AU When things during the Eclipse do not go as planned, the Avatar & co. are forced to re-think their strategies as well as contend with an ancient family curse,the wrath of the spirits,& complications that come with mistrust and a love suppressed
1. Prologue

_In Error's Darkest Hour_

Disclaimer: Avatar:the Last Airbender duly belongs to Bryke. No profit is made from this story other than the sheer gratification of reviews.

**NOTE: Well, here it is. I hope you like how it begins. This story was conceived at around the same time as "By Tempests Never Shaken" but I decided to write that story first because it was a lot lighter. So you can more or less form some expectations of this one.**

**This story is set before the "Day of Black Sun" with some altered circumstances (to be elaborated as we go on). This particular scene takes place before the events in "A Flicker of Light", my preview one-shot.**

**Please do not expect an update too soon though since I barely managed to come up with this in the midst of school hell weeks, not to mention a typhoon that ravaged my country.**

**Give me two weeks or so for the next update, please just be patient. Thank you**

**No ancient poem but a dream-like vision again. I am working under pressure but I hope this does not disappoint. I won't attempt to explain what goes on. You will find out eventually. Hope it isn't depressing or anything although it may seem very confusing. But dreams usually are.**

**PROLOGUE**

"_In those days, _

_after the tribulation _

_the sun will be darkened, _

_and the moon will not give its light, _

_and the stars will be falling from the sky, _

_and the powers of heaven will be shaken."_

_- Mk. 13:24-25_

Utter darkness.

A cold, hard silence.

And in the thick fabric of this sombre realm, a chilly wind blew across an empty, desolate world.

But in the stillness, there soon was a flash of movement. At first almost indiscernible, the figures gradually materialized, as if illuminated by their own natural glow.

Long, slender, scaly bodies floating across the void in their graceful way, slinking through the darkness in measured paces, majestic and mysterious.

It was impossible to see them clearly, or fully, for they were creatures which were greater than a mortal mind, beings that transcended human comprehension and imagination.

Nevertheless, they were there, traversing the darkness without fear or concern, gently and resolutely following an ancient and unbroken rhythm.

Small, flickering sparks of light followed in their wake and the silence seemed to be momentarily shattered by solemn chants in a tongue no longer spoken by those who lived, a language now only known to the spirits and great creatures of old.

But if only that song could be heard by those who lived, by those embroiled in the chaos of the world.

For even as the dragons danced, a story was being told, a tale that had begun at the very emergence of all things, and had transpired through the ages, and whose conclusion had yet to unfold.

The two ancient firebenders flew gracefully and gradually, following the steps of their eternal dance, going around each other in intricate patterns they knew so well, and unleashing small jets of colored flames, slowly weaving a tapestry of their story, and that of the whole world, with all its sorrows and exultations.

The grave voices proclaimed ancient and undeniable truths in glorious movements and also whispered warnings, cautious and cryptic.

Soon, the void was not only filled by the two dragons, scarlet and blue, but by the wispy, unsubstantiated forms of the spirits, following an eternal procession, revealing everything at once and yet not in terms understandable to the mere mortal.

The dragons continued their dance, this time twisting around each other with ease, bodies entwining and becoming as one, in tune with the sombre but hopeful chants of the spirits.

For they knew what was to come, and the future was not as desolate as it now seemed to those who could not see beyond the current darkness.

Their wisdom echoed in the wondrous tones and in the sublime vision of dragons and flame, now banishing all the shadows, the cold, and the cruel silence that had once reigned.

Here was a glimpse of the future, a pre-ordained fate that would surely come, if one followed the path that was lit for this purpose alone.

Hope was not lost.

But before this grand and liberating redemption, there would be trials and sufferings, hardships that must be endured, for the world to be reborn from the ashes of a destruction it brought upon itself.

There were tasks still to be accomplished, heavy burdens to be borne by those who would rebuild the broken lands, heal the wounded nations.

And it was for this reason that the dragons appeared tonight, to illuminate, to enlighten.

For there were those who continued to wander in the darkness, blinded by fear and their own limited perceptions. It was high time for them to shed their inhibitions, for they were called for something beyond themselves.

One needed to be prodded, no, led out of the darkness he built around himself, for him to be free to achieve the great things he was destined to. Although he had not always been aware of it, his people depended on him to bring about the change and redemption they needed.

Another needed to be lifted from the darkness which she allowed herself to succumb to, in order for her to be rid of her shadows and bask in light once more. She was the only one who could bring life back to a dying world, if she could only let go of her hatred.

Together, they would aid another one in his own, unique, and crucial quest to bring the light of hope back to a world torn by shadows.

And suddenly, the singing ceased and new voices were heard.

No mouths were moving, no lips parting, but the source of the words could not be denied.

It was one of those very rare occasions that the great dragons deigned to speak in the human tongue. It was necessary in this case, for their message to be rightly understood.

Knowing which of the two firebending masters was speaking did not matter, for they both offered the same counsel, each completing the sentences of the other, as if they were but halves of the same whole.

_This is your test, my child, one that will decide the course of history._

_You must fulfill your destiny._

_A heavy weight, to be sure, but a necessary one._

_Every path you have taken, misguided though you may have been, has led you to this and you cannot deny it any longer._

_Too long you've wandered in doubt and confusion. It is time for you to shed all these shackles aside, as they have been holding you back from your true purpose._

_Allow yourself to be bound by a stronger, more lasting, and more powerful bond, one that will last through a lifetime or beyond._

_Do not let the darkness cloud your pure and gentle heart. Painful though they must be, you must bear these trials. You must be strong, not just for yourself, but for everyone else as well._

The dragons, still entwined, now began to unleash a kaleidoscope of flames, a wondrous spectacle never before witnessed in the history of the world. For these are the words of the ancients, the stories interwoven with the present, taking us forward to a future of uncertainty.

_Heed our words, well, child, this is the wisdom of the ages. Let us guide you._

_Do not think that this road will be any easier than those you have trodden in the past. If anything, it will be the most challenging path of all._

_Perilous journeys you will take, great sacrifices you will have to make._

_For there is so much to atone for, so much still to be repaired._

_And heavy crimes all come with a dearer price. Payment shall be taken, of that you can be certain, and for that you must be prepared._

_Pain you will endure, misery you shall face, and blood and tears you will shed ere you reach the end._

_Steel yourself for these trials, you are given them because only you can see them through with fortitude._

_But console yourself with the knowledge that you are not doing this only for yourself._

_But also remember that you are not alone in this fight, that you have never been alone. You have but to look around you to see this truth._

_The appointed time draws near. The hour has come._

Slowly, the vision began to fade, the details blur, the colors dissolve into millions of tiny grains, being blown about by the wind.

But before all had vanished, there remained the echo of the dragons' final words.

_And most importantly, always trust in hope, for it has never forsaken you._


	2. Chapter 1

_In Error's Darkest Hour_

Disclaimer: Avatar:the Last Airbender duly belongs to Bryke. No profit is made from this story other than the sheer gratification of reviews.

**NOTE: So sorry for the atrocious delay. I was bogged down by the simultaneous mess of school, home, and health issues. But here is the first chapter and I will definitely be posting the next one in November. So sorry. Please review if you're still interested.**

**I took some liberties with the events prior to the "Day of Black Sun" to better suit my tastes, and to show how some characters followed a path that to me seemed more likely than what was originally shown.**

**Many of the events involving Zuko from "The Awakening" until "Nightmares and Daydreams" have been significantly altered. I will set these changes straight in this chapter and hopefully you will not mind my little "adjustments". They are vital to the story.**

**I do not presume to know better than the creators of the show, but this is called fanfiction for a reason.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

The prince looked behind him to make sure that no one was eavesdropping on their conversation.

Fortunately, none of the guards seemed the least bit concerned with what the young man had to say to his aged, imprisoned uncle.

Zuko knelt down to face Iroh, his hands clutching at the cold metal bars of the cell, looking more like a prisoner than the person within.

The young man was graver than he used to be, and that was saying something.

His uncle sighed deeply. There was so much they still needed to talk about, even if they had been secretly planning with one another for so many days past.

Zuko had only recently learned of his connection with Avatar Roku and now the young man was eagerly trying to make up for lost time. The day of the eclipse was drawing near and he knew that there was still so much he had to accomplish before then.

Ever since he had returned to the Fire Nation after that momentous attack in Ba Sing Se, he had been wracked with guilt about the flawed decision he had made to side with Azula. Something had been nagging at him all the way home, a voice telling him that he had done a grave mistake.

And not even Mai's attempts to assuage him had succeeded. He was grateful for the companionship she had initially offered but soon realized that this was not the kind of comfort he needed. Not wanting to disrespect her by pretending to return feelings which he knew he was incapable of, he soon made it clear to his old friend that friends were all they could ever be. He had tried to be as gentle as he could so that she would be injured less, but the pain he caused could not be avoided.

But he knew that he would be causing a greater wound if he had been dishonest with her.

Mai at first did not take such rejection very well, and there was great bitterness and sometimes almost spite from her side. But she was a reasonable girl and soon learned to accept her defeat. Zuko was grateful for this.

And so, even in spite of Azula's prodding and encouragement, Mai gave up on Zuko and had to content herself with simply being his friend. It wasn't easy for her, but she dealt with her predicament with her characteristic forbearance and composure. And though she pretended to continue spying on the brother out of some fear for the sister, Mai knew where her true loyalties lay.

Zuko had also immediately sought to make things right with his uncle. He had secretly and carefully visited the old man as soon as he had a free moment and made known his true sentiments. The young prince expressed his deepest remorse and apologies to the old man for acting so selfishly and foolishly and at once offered to break Iroh out of prison and to once again enter the life of fugitives from the Fire Nation.

Iroh, for his part, refused this last offer.

The aged firebender was glad and relieved that his nephew had seen the error in his ways and was grateful for the respect and love Zuko still showed for him. All the discomfort of the prison had vanished as soon as the old man found out that his beloved nephew was not so plunged in darkness as he had initially feared.

But he discouraged Zuko from breaking the illusion that he now lived as the returned, "triumphant" prince of the Fire Nation. It would not do for them to act rashly or impulsively now that they were back in their home country. They needed to plan their exit carefully, and they needed to gather as much information as they could before they went out to join the Avatar.

And their present situation afforded them some advantages in terms of knowing the Fire Lord's plans. So Iroh advised his nephew to continue acting like he was supposed to and to remain in the good graces of his father. This was a rare enough circumstance and Iroh told Zuko to take advantage of it.

The time would come for them to escape the Fire Nation again. But it was not now. There was much still they needed to do.

Zuko agreed with the plan, not daring to doubt his uncle's wisdom again. He understood the value of his current position and he was determined to make the most of it. He also did not want to appear before the Avatar empty handed. He knew that his last decision had already cost too much.

He had much to make amends for but he was not about to mess things up again.

And aside from the Avatar, there was one other person Zuko knew he needed to make amends with. It was seeing her again that filled him with the most fear and agitation.

He only hoped that it wasn't too late.

But it had not been easy to keep up appearances, especially with his sister's constant and sharp observation. Zuko had to use all his powers of deception to be able to convince even his sister that he was still on their side. He knew she still didn't trust him and it was difficult to avoid her gaze at times.

But he had succeeded so far in deceiving even her. He figured she would not really concern herself with anything he was planning since she had always underestimated his talents. As far as Azula was concerned, poor, pathetic "Zuzu" didn't matter.

And for once this was a good thing.

She had already manipulated the situation so that he would get all the credit for "killing" the Avatar so that he would eventually be punished when the airbender re-appeared. At first he had been extremely disturbed by this prospect but lately, he didn't really pay it any mind.

He would be joining the Avatar soon, if the young boy would find it in his heart to accept a former enemy. This was what Zuko was most afraid of, more than his sister's manipulation or his father's wrath.

Keeping appearances before the Fire Lord was easier than doing so for Azula. The princess had seen Zuko's indecision in Ba Sing Se, but their father had not. Ozai was too busy concerning himself with the impending domination of the world to take note of his only son's shifting loyalties. Besides, the Zuko Ozai knew was still the groveling, pathetic boy who was ready to do anything to gain his father's approval.

Ozai would never imagine that Zuko had changed so much during his exile. So for the time being, the prince was safe with his father.

Zuko had made occasional (and very discreet) visits to his uncle and had almost been caught at this by Azula but he had made some excuse or other which had seemed to satisfy her. Besides, his ruin would only add to her glee so she did not really bother checking on him.

She was only waiting for the moment that he would betray himself, to save her the trouble of doing so herself.

"How much longer do we have to keep this up?" Zuko whispered low, addressing his uncle.

Iroh suppressed a smile. His nephew was as impatient as ever.

"Not long now, Zuko, patience," the old man replied calmly, "how many times have I said not to waste your energy worrying over every little detail. You know the plan inside and out, we have only to wait for the appointed time."

"I'm sorry, Uncle," Zuko answered, "I'm just quite nervous, I guess."

"Understandably," Iroh replied, "yours is a great burden to bear."

"I've been having that dream again, Uncle," Zuko said after a short, pensive pause.

Iroh's expression darkened. His nephew had been recounting the dream to him for several visits already. And in spite of the old man's wisdom, he could not fully make sense of it.

"The dragons are telling me something," Zuko continued, "but I feel like such a fool for not being able to fully understand what they want me to do. That I have an important task to fulfill is clear enough but they didn't really get into details. Don't you get the same dream at all?"

Iroh sighed with understanding and shook his head.

"I fear that the task they have in mind is for you and the Avatar alone," the old man explained, "for the great spirits do not often show themselves to just anyone."

"But you are the Dragon of the West, you saved the last remaining dragons!" Zuko protested, "why should they not show themselves to you as well as me?"

The old firebender shook his head again.

"I think the greatest of my achievements have already been done," Iroh went on, "the fate of the rest of the world lies in other capable hands, those of your generation to be more precise."

Zuko pondered on this for a few moments.

"That may be true," the young firebender whispered gravely, "but are we ready for what's coming?"

--

"Not you too," an annoyed voice muttered, rousing Katara from her reverie.

The waterbender turned to see Toph sitting up, and rubbing her eyes.

"It's bad enough that Aang hasn't been getting enough shut-eye," Toph complained, "and now you're struck with insomnia too! Not everyone can fall asleep as easily as Sokka, you know!"

For a moment they both turned their faces towards the soundly sleeping Water Tribe warrior, oblivious of what was happening, drool spilling out of his wide-open mouth, and snoring as loudly as a platypus bear in a rage. Such an enviable position, indeed.

Katara smiled sadly at her companion, slightly sorry for having roused the earthbender from some well-deserved rest.

"Sorry to wake you, Toph," Katara said earnestly, "I was just thinking."

"No biggie, I wasn't sleeping that well anyway," the earthbender replied with a grin, "but honestly, you should give that brain of yours a rest. You've been abusing it lately and that can't be healthy."

Katara almost laughed at this fairly accurate description of her activities.

"I guess you're right," the waterbender agreed.

"Of course I am," Toph replied smugly, "but come on, Katara, what's bothering you enough to keep you up so late and so close to the invasion?"

Katara sighed. As much as she wanted to keep some of her thoughts to herself, she knew it would be no use to lie to Toph.

"I'm just worried, Toph," Katara began.

"So are we all," Toph replied, "what's really bugging you?"

"Well, there's always been something bothering me about Sokka's plan to attack during the eclipse," Katara continued, "ever since we came from Wan Shi Tong's library, I've been wondering if what we're planning to do is actually going to succeed."

"Wow, you'd better not let Sokka hear that," Toph commented, but not bitterly, "what put you off?"

"It's a terrible thing to even consider, I know," Katara continued, "and I'm definitely not going to mention anything to the others about this. But there was something, I can't quite put my finger on it, but there was something that the owl spirit said that still makes me so uneasy."

"Well, you might feel better if you share it."

"Remember how Sokka got the idea of attacking during the eclipse from the library, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, before we were even allowed to browse, Wan Shi Tong was reluctant to let us in because he said that all the humans who ever visited his library only used the knowledge they found to help themselves and defeat their enemies. Sokka was able to make some excuse to make the Spirit grant us access. But what's bothering me is that we're doing exactly what he accused us of, and I'm so worried that it won't end well."

"But we're using the knowledge to end a war. We're doing the right thing."

"I know that," Katara said, "and yet, isn't this just our justification for using that knowledge we weren't allowed to find in the first place? In a way, we're just as bad as all those who used what they knew to defeat their enemies, even if we think we're doing this for the greater good."

"Well," Toph conceded, "I can tell where you're going with that and you do have a point."

"That's what I'm most afraid of, Toph," Katara admitted, "and I really don't want to be thinking such things when we have all been preparing so diligently for this plan not to fail. But I just can't help but doubt."

"I think it's fine that you're doubting," Toph replied gently, "at least it shows you're thinking about things. Maybe we aren't choosing the best way to go about it, but we are doing it for the rest of the world, you know. And I know that our good intentions, at least, must count for something."

Katara said nothing but considered this pensively.

"But then again, it also doesn't help to think too much about everything," Toph continued, "sometimes you'll just have to trust that things will work out somehow."

Katara pondered on these wise words and then sighed with understanding. After a few moments, she sighed.

"You're right, as usual," the waterbender replied with a smile, "thanks for hearing me out, Toph."

"No problem, Sugar Queen," the earthbender replied with a grin, "now will you please get some sleep? We've got a lot of training to do in the morning so we need all the energy we can get. I'm just really not in the mood for heavy philosophical conversations at this time of the night. Save it for when you want to talk to Aang or something."

Katara laughed softly at this, momentarily cheered by her companion's exuberance. Toph grinned at her before settling back into a more comfortable position.

"Oh, and Katara," the earthbender added, "whatever it is that's bothering you, I hope you snap out of it soon."

Katara was once again astounded by Toph's amazing perception. Toph was always the one who could tell what was troubling her and she was extremely grateful for it.

"I'll try my best, Toph," Katara replied as honestly as she could, "really, I will."

And that was the best answer she could give for the moment.

"Well, you'd better," the earthbender warned before shutting her eyes, "because the day _you _become pessimistic is a really, really bad sign for us all."

Katara almost laughed aloud at the accuracy of such a statement. She could definitely not deny it. She had changed a lot, ever since she had set out on this long journey to help Aang.

But it was more than that. There was something that weighed heavily on her heart, and it had been clouding her vision for quite some time.

She had become more quiet and pensive than she used to be.

And there were some days when she missed her mother with such a startling intensity that she even surprised herself with such longing.

How she wanted her mother's guidance and advice at such moments of uncertainty. But she never spoke of this, not even to her brother.

The young waterbender hugged her knees closer to her and glanced at her sleeping companions for a few moments, taking note of the calm and contented expressions on their faces. How she envied them at such a moment!

She turned her gaze to the moon as it gently illuminated the night sky. Closing her eyes, she made a silent prayer for hope, and for strength.

"Oh, Yue," she whispered softly, addressing the princess spirit, "please send a bit of your light my way, will you?

I could really use some."


	3. Chapter 2

_In Error's Darkest Hour_

Disclaimer: Avatar:the Last Airbender duly belongs to Bryke. No profit is made from this story other than the sheer gratification of reviews.

**NOTE: Sorry for the delay. Life, and stuff like it.**

**Hope you like this. I'll try to work on posting a chapter a week. **

**(Oh, and on a somehow unrelated note: I shall give rewards to those who review those of my stories which do not have reviews yet. There are four at the moment and this really makes me sad. Thanks.)**

**CHAPTER TWO**

The Avatar's eyes snapped open in an instant.

For a few moments he struggled to hold on to the quickly fading images, to recall every important word spoken in the dream.

He knew that this had no longer been one of thos delusionary distractions that had plagued him nights before.

No, this time, it had been serious, so he needed to remember every single detail.

Avatar Roku had been there, and the wise firebender had given him some instructions on what to do during the eclipse.

For the next few moments, Aang concentrated on everything that had been told to him in the dream or vision. He had not seen or heard from his past incarnation for quite some time and it was fortuitous that Roku would appear to him again now, when they were just about to launch a very important attack on the Fire Nation.

But some of the old man's words had been puzzling. And to make things worse, the former Avatar had not offered any clear explanations for the errands he had dictated. He simply said that Aang needed to fulfill those tasks, for they were his duties as the Avatar.

Nevertheless, ambiguous or not, Aang forced himself to remember everything, before the haze of consciousness washed them away.

When he was satisfied that he had gotten everything just about right, he slowly raised himself up, a grave and slightly confused expression on his face.

It was time to tell the others. He sighed heavily, anticipating their mixed reactions to what he was about to tell them. But it could not be avoided or delayed.

--

"You've got to be kidding me," Sokka cried incredulously.

Aang rolled his eyes. It was exactly as he had expected.

Katara and Toph sat silently, each pondering carefully on what they had just heard.

"And talk about timing too!" the shocked Water Tribe Warrior added, raising his arms up in slight exasperation, "just when everything is ready for the invasion, this comes along."

At once, the Water Tribe warrior began bringing out a wide array of maps and charts, notes, compasses, and a bevy of other devices he had used to properly plan the invasion. He was so frantic that he could barely make sense of all the papers in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Sokka, but it can't be helped," Aang attempted to comfort his friend, "I have no control over these things, although I sometimes wish I had."

"Don't worry too much about it, Aang," Katara said in her usual soothing manner, "at least we were warned just in time."

Toph said nothing but Katara knew that the earthbender could already sense the connection between Katara's relief and the waterbender's earlier doubts about the success of the invasion.

Aang had just recounted a dream he just had, one in which Avatar Roku had appeared to him.

"I still don't get it," Toph commented, scratching her head.

Aang sighed sadly.

"Believe me," the Avatar replied, "I still don't understand it either. But I'm sure that everything Avatar Roku told me is of great importance. I just don't know what exactly to expect."

"Well, do you mind telling us the dream again," Katara asked kindly, "maybe we just missed the point because of our shock at first hearing about it. If we all calm down a bit (at this she shot a significant glance at her brother, who immediately ceased his fussing about), maybe we can make some sense of it."

Aang nodded at his waterbending teacher, glad and relieved that once again, Katara was taking charge of the situation. He could always rely on her to provide mature and sensible suggestions.

Toph punched Sokka's back softly, to reinforce the need for him to keep still (since he had continued to fidget slightly even after Katara had glared at him). Rubbing his shoulder, the Water Tribe warrior begrudgingly nodded at Aang, and they all prepared to listen to the airbender.

The Avatar sighed heavily before recounting the dream.

It was a misty, deserted place as usual, and Avatar Roku stood before Aang, materializing from the hazy smoke, looking as wise and as enigmatic as ever. Aang, for his part, was glad to see his previous self, especially after the slew of bizarre visions and nightmares that had been plaguing him before the invasion.

"What a relief to see you again," the airbender greeted the old man cheerfully, "it's been a while. Have you come to wish me good luck."

"In a manner of speaking," Roku replied mysteriously.

Aang raised his eyebrow skeptically, suspecting something immediately but hoping that he was wrong.

"I have come to warn you of something," the older Avatar continued, "something important that will happen during the eclipse."

Seeing the grave look on the firebender's face, Aang sighed with resignation.

"I was afraid of that," Aang said with a sad smile, "but I can't say that I didn't see it coming."

To the young man's surprise, the older Avatar smiled.

"I see you have learned much since I last spoke to you," Roku said proudly, "but do not fret too much, Aang, for the news I bring to you is not as bad as you think it is."

"Yeah right," Sokka interrupted sarcastically, earning glares from the others.

"What?" the Water Tribe Warrior cried defensively. Aang continued telling the story.

"Well, whatever it is," the airbender told Roku, "I'm glad you're telling me now so we still have an opportunity to make some changes and adjust our plans."

"I'm afraid it's not going to be that simple," Roku said, "and the best course of action for you to take is to stick with your old plans."

"What are you talking about?" Aang cried incredulously.

"There is no call for you to change anything that has previously been agreed upon," Roku explained, "all I really have to tell you is to expect the unexpected."

"That's...not very specific, Roku," Aang said with disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Aang," the older man replied, "but I do not have the power to reveal more that what has been shown to me. And to be honest, my visions have been very ambiguous indeed."

"Well, I guess even the slightest tip still helps somehow," Aang, ever the optimist, replied with a smile, "at least I have a more open-minded view of this."

"Very good, Aang," Roku praised his protege proudly, "but there is something else. I am happy to inform you that there will be an addition to your party on the day of black sun, a person very important indeed."

Aang perked up his ears eagerly.

"And who will that be?" he asked excitedly.

"No less than my own great grandson," Roku replied, "and he will do everything in his power to help you succeed in fulfilling your destiny."

Aang grinned.

"Great," the airbender answered, "what's his name?"

"You will know in time," Roku replied again enigmatically, "remember to expect the unexpected."

Aang had felt a little let down at this but nevertheless looked forward to meeting a firebender related to his past life. Finally, a true ally from the Fire Nation.

"How will I know it is he?" Aang asked his older friend.

"You will know," was all the other man had to say in reply.

Aang sighed again.

"Well, if you say so," the airbender conceded, and then added with determination, "thank you for appearing to me before the invasion, though. I'm still a little nervous but I think I'm in a better condition to face whatever comes on that fateful day."

"Very good," the old man said with solemn pride, "but remember this, Aang, more than the blotting out of the sun, there will be another kind of darkness that you will have to overcome, a more painful and difficult kind, I'm afraid. This is the burden you must bear as the Avatar, to quell the darkness in others' hearts as well as your own."

As he said these final words, Avatar Roku's form dissolved into the mist before Aang could ask any more questions.

"I still don't know what to make of all this," Aang concluded with a sigh after recounting the dream to his similarly puzzled friends.

All of them were deep in thought for a few moments.

"Well, the best thing to do is to simply move forward with our plans," Katara said as cheerfully as she could manage, breaking the silence, "and hope for the best."

"I'm with Sugar Queen," Toph quickly agreed, "there's no use worrying about something we have no idea of. It's a waste of energy."

"I guess you're right," Aang answered, relieved at their composed answers.

"How can you say that?" Sokka protested loudly, finally regaining consciousness from the shock, "why else would Avatar Roku give you all these mysterious warnings? Isn't it perfectly clear that we're going to fail?"

Katara and Toph shot sharp glares at him.

"Avatar Roku never said anything like that," Aang argued, "he merely said be ready for the unexpected."

"Exactly!" Sokka cried, "it's the same as saying be ready to fail."

"No, it is not the same thing," Katara argued, "you're exaggerating. We don't have to change plans."

"But...." Sokka began to protest but was interrupted by his sister.

"Listen, there's no point in worrying all our troops about some unknown event when they arrive tomorrow," Katara reasoned, "they are all looking to us to lead them during the invasion, to freedom. Whatever happens, we must not let them down."

"Besides, have you forgotten?" Toph added, "we'll have to make some space in our group for Avatar Roku's great grandson."

"We have much to look forward to, Sokka," Aang added.

This finally silenced the nervous Sokka and he was soon put at ease by more gentle coaxings from Aang. The Water Tribe Warrior took a deep breath and somehow managed to continue the old plans.

Later that day, Aang confided in Toph quietly, unwilling to let Sokka to hear his thoughts and further be unnerved.

"Something tells me that we are not going to win tomorrow," Aang said softly, "at least not the way we wanted to."

Toph gave him an encouraging punch in the back.

"Well, for as long as the whole thing isn't a waste of time," the earthbender replied with a grin.

--

The lights flickered in the dark throne room of the Fire Lord. A sinister silence hung about.

The grand hall was empty except for the ruler himself and he was in deep thought, drumming his fingers on the side of the throne as if waiting for someone. He had sent away all of his guards and refused to allow any one else to see him at that time.

There was something of great importance that he needed to do alone. He trusted no one in this.

After a few moments, a hooded figure emerged slowly from shadows behind the royal throne. He had entered through a secret passageway.

Fire Lord Ozai did not change position in the slightest. He had been expecting this visit for quite some time.

The newcomer bowed properly before the Fire Lord and Ozai motioned for the former to stand up.

"All has been prepared, my lord," the strange man announced gravely, "everything is ready for you."

Ozai nodded with satisfaction, putting his fingers together.

"And did you make sure that no one else knows of this?" the Fire Lord asked cautiously, "especially Azula?"

The hooded figure nodded vigorously and Ozai smirked again.

"You understand how important this matter is," Ozai spoke, although he seemed more to be addressing himself, "and how crucial it is for none of my children to know of it. Zuko is easy enough to deceive. He is weak and gullible, but Azula is a child after my own heart. All the more that I must hide this from her."

"We succeeded in throwing your daughter off course, your majesty," the servant explained, "she does not suspect a thing. Or whatever she suspects right now is completely wrong."

Ozai narrowed his eyes at the man (who was trying his best not to cower in fear under that stern gaze.)

"You're certain of this?" the Fire Lord asked, "you know that she has eyes and ears everywhere, especially those spies she acquired from Ba Sing Se."

"I'll admit it wasn't easy to get past the princess," the servant replied, "but I managed to do it. I can assure you, she knows nothing."

"Good," Ozai answered darkly, "because you know what will happen to you, and your family, if I find out you've failed me."

The man gulped at the threat and could not speak so he simply bowed humbly.

After asking a few more questions about the secret matter and confirming all the necessary details, Ozai finally sat back on his throne, his shoulders relaxing and his face acquiring an expression of utter satisfaction.

Everything was settled at last. The eclipse would come but it would not wreak as much havoc as it had done previously. Ozai had made sure of this.

Even if the Avatar came, with all his friends and allies, no matter how powerful their forces, they would not succeed. The invasion was bound to fail.

"That will be all, you are dismissed," Ozai told the servant, who was only too glad and relieved to be out of the Fire Lord's presence.

As the man shuffled out of the throne room through the hidden secret passage, he couldn't help but shudder at what the Fire Lord planned to do. But he was powerless to protest and knew the heavy price he would have to pay had he refused the Fire Lord's request.

But he felt weighed down still and only hoped, deep down, that some greater power would prevail in all that madness.

Back in the throne room, Fire Lord Ozai finally rose and stepped down from his seat and faced the huge painting of a dragon behind it.

And face to face with an image of the first firebenders, Ozai laughed, an arrogant, self-satisfied, smug expression that echoed eerily along the great hall.

It seemed as if he was mocking the ancient beast, daring it to attack him. But of course, it remained still.

He laughed again, almost ridiculously, at the creature's inability to respond.

"The day of the eclipse nears," the Fire Lord said, "the day that all firebenders have dreaded for so many years. The darkest day. But I'm not afraid of whatever madness that day brings. No power on this earth can stop me from achieving all that I've set out to achieve. Especially not that weak fool, the Avatar, nor any of his even weaker allies. No one can stop me, not when I've taken every precaution."

His golden eyes pierced through the painted ones of the dragon and the Fire Lord stared more intently, all visions of his plan forming in his mind, every little detail falling into place.

"And even you," he said more audaciously, "you can do nothing to me. I am not as feeble or as foolish as my forefathers. It is well that this darkest hour will come during my reign as Fire Lord for only I am strong enough to face it. I am ready for you."

Ozai narrowed his eyes at the dragon, and folded his arms challengingly.

"Do your worst."


	4. Chapter 3

_In Error's Darkest Hour_

Disclaimer: Avatar:the Last Airbender duly belongs to Bryke. No profit is made from this story other than the sheer gratification of reviews.

**NOTE: I won't go into detail on the actual attack as it appeared in the opening scenes of the series. I will start writing from right before Aang kissed Katara. I'm telling you now that he won't do that in this story.**

**And you'll soon see why.**

**(Next chapter, next week for sure. I'll try to stick to at least one update a week.)**

**Oh, and for those who started this story early, I added a little something to the prologue which I only stumbled upon recently but which I really feel gives one a better feel of the whole story. Check it out, if you can.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

The Day of Black Sun.

Everywhere across the Four Nations, people were preparing for the temporary state of complete darkness.

Here and there, there was hurrying and shuffling about, as people scrambled to find some place to spend the darkest eight minutes of their lives. Although those who feared this day were mostly firebenders (who dreaded the temporary loss of power), there were still many from other nations who were extra careful.

Great silence filled the usually busy streets, and people walked around slowly and with measured steps, as if anticipating danger at every turn.

Uneasiness gripped the hearts of many, and boisterous children were hushed by their parents for no reason. These young ones would merely comply because of the nervous and frightened expressions on their parents' faces.

Even far away in the North Pole, the members of the Northern Water Tribe felt a strange dread strike their hearts and they all turned to the Spirit Oasis too seek refuge and comfort.

There was an air about that day that hung heavily, even on those who were not to be directly affected by the eclipse, an inexplicable sense of dread, which sent shivers down the spines of the innocent.

Those who knew about the invasion all prayed fervently for its success, hopeful that this would finally be the end of the century long war.

Others simply made themselves scarce, not understanding what they feared, but fearing nevertheless.

Such natural phenomena did not occur very often, so many believed this eclipse to be a sign of impending doom. Whether this tragic fate were to belie the firebenders or the rest of the world was yet to be decided. All that could be done was to cling fast to hope, and draw strength from it.

--

Aang had taken Roku's advice and proceeded with the original plans for the invasion. Sokka had been convinced somehow by his sister to do the same and somehow managed to address the troops in an incoherent and nervous fashion.

So messy was his speech that his father (who had then arrived with many other allies) had to take over and duly gave an address that roused the allies heartily.

They were all busy with preparing their attack. Katara gathered water into her gourds. Aang shaved his head. Even Appa had a special set of armor forged to make him look fiercer than ever.

Their entry into the Fire Nation capital was successful.

Through creative means (from the inventions of Teo and his father), they were able to break through all the barriers set up by the firebenders.

Sokka burst in fiercely using his newly-acquired skills in sword fighting, bravely leading the rest of the troops.

The swamp benders, earthbenders, and the other non-benders who had joined them likewise proved to the Fire Nation's finest that they were truly a force to be reckoned with.

Katara exhibited her even greater skills in waterbending as she maneuvered the submarines built by the Mechanist and as she sliced through the Fire Nation war balloons while she rode Appa.

While the others engaged most of the Fire Nation army, Aang prepared to face the Fire Lord. Looking around him at the progress that had been made by his friends, he felt some sense of pride.

So far, so good.

But something made him more apprehensive as well. If the results were still according to plan, then something else was bound to go differently.

And it seemed to him that this "unexpected" outcome had something to do with the most important part of this mission – his showdown with the Fire Lord, if it was even to happen.

--

Before leaving on his new and improved glider, the Avatar remembered another part of the dream which he had left out when he told his friends.

Looking around, he was easily able to locate the fighting figure of his good friend and waterbending master, Katara. She was busy putting firebenders to shame so she did not really notice him observing her carefully.

For the past few weeks, he had been striving to evaluate his feelings for her. A big part of him still refused to give her up.

However, he could not help but be reminded that this doubt and hesitation was what had hindered him from learning how to get into the Avatar State.

Memories of the fall of Ba Sing Se flashed through his mind.

If only he had been able to maximize his powers as the Avatar, the Earth Kingdom would not have fallen into enemy hands. He had let his people down, all because of his own personal desires.

He shook his head at the memory. Now was not the time for regret, but for action and atonement.

"There is still one thing keeping you from completely assuming the role of the Avatar, Aang," Roku had told the young airbender in the latest dream, "and you know it well."

Aang had reluctantly nodded.

"Katara," he had whispered softly, "isn't there another way?"

"You know there isn't," the firebender replied to his saddened protege.

Aang had sighed heavily.

"I don't understand," he argued slightly, "you got married and had children, a family of your own. Why am I being denied that privilege?"

Roku had pondered on this for a few moments.

"There is something that you don't quite understand about the Avatar State, Aang," he began, a spark of hope lighting up the young airbender's face.

He eagerly waited for Roku to elaborate.

"You aren't forbidden from forming relationships of that kind, you know," Roku explained, "none of the Avatars must bear the burden of that kind of loneliness. In fact, because our burden is great, all the more do we need a family to comfort us through every trying time."

"But the particular problem you're having is of a different kind."

"How is that.." Aang was about to argue but Roku silenced him.

"You are still quite young, and though you are wise for your age, you still have a lot to learn about discernment and true love," Roku continued, "and one important thing you have to remember is patience. The love you seek will come to you when the time is right, you have but to wait for it. What you believe yourself to be feeling may or may not be real, only the test of time will bring to light the true nature of this emotion."

"But I know that I love Katara, she means so much to me," Aang had argued. Roku shook his head.

"That may be true for you now, and I am not saying it is wrong," Roku proceeded, "however, it may sometimes be difficult to draw the line between deep and lasting friendships or the bond of a family to that of romantic love. You have yet to learn more about all these things. The fact that you had to grow up so fast ever since you were freed from the iceberg does not mean that you have learned everything that you need to learn.

Perhaps, you have become more and more prepared to face the enormous task of ending the war, but there are more challenges in life that you still need to learn about, that you will eventually have to face, even when the war is over."

Aang listened to every word gravely, trying his best to put everything to heart. Roku saw that the young boy was having difficulty absorbing so much information all at once.

The aged firebender laid a hand on his young friend's shoulder.

"I know that this may seem too much to handle at once, Aang," he said gently, "so do not burden yourself with worrying over everything. Focus on the task at hand – what will happen on the day of the eclipse. Everything will follow from there."

Aang nodded compliantly.

"The important thing to remember is to be patient," Roku finally said, "that is the test of true love. Do not be hasty in your decisions regarding this matter. Turn your heart first to complete surrender – so that you may finally attain the Avatar State. Once you have achieved that, many other things may follow, you can be assured of that. You, of all people, are not destined for sorrow and eternal solitude."

Aang felt assuaged by these words and offered a small smile to his older friend.

"Take comfort in these words," Roku had said more sympathetically, "if she is the one for you, you will be with her ere the end. If she is not, then, fear not for the one you are destined to love will surely come to you when all this is over. In the meantime, be glad that you are surrounded by so many friends for you shall never be alone."

"I will never be alone," Aang repeated as he stood on that day of the eclipse, wielding his new glider and looking with confidence towards the palace of the Fire Lord.

He was more focused now, and he would set aside all that he needed to set aside for the moment. Everyone needed him.

And this time, he did not intend to let anyone down.

--

Drumming her fingers whimsically on the throne and playing with a small blue flame dancing on her fingertips, Princess Azula waited patiently for the Avatar to storm in, seeking her father.

She was ready for him, although the waiting was beginning to bore her.

Luckily, there were other things to think of while the Avatar was still figuring out what to do.

Such as the imminent downfall of her brother.

A smile played across the young princess' lips. How she relished that coming moment of her triumph.

She had given Zuko credit for taking down the Avatar, and so would he also taste their father's wrath at discovering that the task had not been executed as well as was reported.

Surely, Zuzu would not only be banished this time.

As much as she knew she was supposed to feel at least a smidgen of remorse for her brother's sad fate (brought about by her), she did not. For some reason, she could not allow herself to feel anything but hatred and condescension for her only brother, and also the only one her mother ever truly loved.

"I probably am the monster you always imagined me to be," the princess whispered darkly, in a rare moment of weakness.

Azula frowned at the memory and shook her head about it.

She did not want to remember her mother just then.

Fortunately for her, Azula was distracted by the arrival of one of her Dai Li agents.

The earthbender moved deliberately and quickly before her and bowed respectfully.

The princess raised her eyebrows at this sudden visit. But after a few moments, she also narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't right here.

"Speak quickly," she ordered her spy.

"There's been an unexpected change in plans, princess," the man began, "your father has escaped the Fire Nation."

"That's ridiculous," Azula replied sharply but also slightly suspiciously, "how could he have done that?"

_And the better question is why would he have done that? _Azula added silently to herself.

"He is no longer in the secret chamber," the man answered, growing more and more nervous as he spoke.

Such a woeful life was that led by any bringer of bad news to such a fearsome leader. Already he could see Azula's golden eyes smoldering with rage. He could practically see the vicious blue flames rising from her person although she still had her bending in check.

"And do you know where he disappeared to?" Azula asked, making no attempt to mask her displeasure at the news.

The Dai Li agent gulped but also knew that to delay would be even more fatal to him.

"No, princess," he said carefully, "none of us were able to catch him actually leaving. He left another man in his stead, one with a remarkable resemblance to him."

"And how did you know that it was the wrong man?" Azula questioned her spy.

"When one of the servants gave him a report, he simply stared dumbly and did not know what to say," the man replied, "and when one of us tried to attack him to test our suspicions, he cowered like a fool behind the throne, begging us to have mercy."

"And what of my father then?" Azula continued to ask, growing more and more perturbed and annoyed by this new turn of events.

"By the time we discovered this, the Fire Lord was already long gone from the palace or anywhere else in the Fire Nation as far as we scouted."

"You're telling me you failed to simply watch my father's every move, he slipped out without any of you noticing," Azula asked, already seething with fury, "I didn't realize that the Dai Li was capable of such utter incompetence!"

"Forgive us, princess," the man bowed, shivering in fear as he continued to mutter a long list of fervent apologies, hoping that he would survive this encounter.

True enough, the blue flames were now roaring around the enraged princess.

How she disliked such unpleasant surprises. Azula hated not being in complete control.

She clenched her fists, which were already emitting her trademark blue flames, and she struggled to maintain her composure and gather her thoughts together.

Her father had clearly betrayed her and she could not stand that. He was crafty, but she would beat him at that game.

Was Fire Lord Ozai planning something without her?

What reason could he even have for leaving her alone there? Had he already dealt punishment to Zuko?

An even worse possibility faced her and the blue flames grew larger as she pondered on it.

Could Zuzu be in on something she was not?

Ridiculous as it seemed, the nagging possibility presented itself before her and she could not help but bristle with fury at it.

The Dai Li agent leaped a few steps back to evade the roar of blue fire that had erupted from the enraged firebending prodigy. Luckily, the attack had not been aimed at him, nor at anyone in particular. She was merely expressing her disgust at the news. He sighed with some relief.

Fortunately (or not?) for him, she seemed to have forgotten all about him. But the spy knew enough not to abandon his current post. To leave now might prove to be even more dangerous. He would wait patiently until she remembered his usefulness. In the meantime, he would have to dodge the occasional fireball if he wanted to live.

"NEVER!" Azula shouted, "I will never lose to my stupid brother!"

After a few moments the fit passed, and the fires died down. Azula steeled herself to remain calm and sensible. There was no indication that Zuko had anything to do with this new development anyway.

What she needed to do now was figure out how to deal with her father's unexpected betrayal. Where had he gone? What did he intend to do? How would she be able to help? Or hinder?

As the princess, back to her old self now, mulled these things over, the spy messenger as well as the two other Dai Li agents who served as Azula's bodyguards, sighed with relief.

It was clear that there was much more to the eclipse than her father had let on. And she was going to find out whatever it was that made him leave.

Azula took a few steps from the throne, walking quickly in a resolute gait, with the three earthbenders in her wake, awaiting her next commands.

"Well, it seems that we have a change in plans," she announced in her usual cool, calculating manner, her golden eyes shining, "assemble our forces and call for Mai and Ty Lee. Let's hope my father hasn't gotten very far yet."

"And what of the Avatar, princess?" one of the earthbenders asked.

Azula shrugged, looking unconcerned as she walked.

"Let him barge in here and waste his precious eclipse time," the princess replied nonchalantly, "he will find nothing and no one anyway."

As she prepared to exit the hall, another of the Dai Li agents arrived and asked for permission to speak. Azula narrowed her eyes at him.

"What is it this time?" she said somewhat impatiently.

"I beg your pardon, princess," the man replied nervously, "but there is someone here to see you."

"What?" Azula asked in surprise and exasperation.

The princess' golden eyes then grew wide as the aforementioned person appeared.

After a few moments of

"What are _you _doing here?"


	5. Chapter 4

_In Error's Darkest Hour_

Disclaimer: Avatar:the Last Airbender duly belongs to Bryke. No profit is made from this story other than the sheer gratification of reviews.

**NOTE: The fun begins. At least for me. I hope you like what's going to happen in the next few chapters.**

**I'm terribly sorry about the delay. I finished writing this last weekend but when I tried to upload it several times, it wouldn't get posted. I don't know **

**I hope this gets posted this time. Here's hoping!**

**Sorry again and I'll try my best to update soon. But school's been very busy (textbooks to read, term papers to write, Christmas traditions to uphold)...but I'll sneak this in my schedule somehow.**

**Thank you for your patience.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The throne room was completely deserted.

"You won't find the Fire Lord here," seemed to be message the scene evoked.

"Apparently not," the airbender whispered dejectedly.

Aang sighed in assent. Well, this wasn't wholly unexpected. Of course the Fire Lord would anticipate some sort of attack from his enemies on the day when he would be most vulnerable. It actually made a lot of sense, now that Aang considered it.

The Avatar tried his best to mask his frustration. He wouldn't be brought down by this one disappointment. He turned to leave.

But as soon as he made a few steps forward, large metal gates fell around him, effectively trapping him where he stood.

Aang was taken by surprise and immediately tried to use his earthbending to manipulate the ground beneath him but to much to his chagrin, Aang discovered that he was standing over metal as well.

No amount of airbending or earthbending could release him from his prison and at this moment Aang so wished he had learned how to metalbend from Toph. But now was hardly the time for regret.

The cage that currently surrounded him had some strange figures engraved on the bars, like small dragon sculptures on a gate. Aang tried to fiddle with these strange handles but to no avail.

And after a few more futile attempts at bending, the Avatar found himself at a loss as to what to do next, almost shouting with frustration. The Fire Lord surely knew how to set up a very effective trap.

But only a few moments after the airbender expressed his exasperation, another person arrived in the hall.

This solitary figure was covered in a dark cloak and rushed immediately to Aang's side.

"Hi, I really hope you've come to help me," the Avatar said in his usual cheerful tone. His relief was immense, though and never had he been more grateful to the forces of universe.

His companion said nothing and merely looked over the intricate carvings of the cage.

Upon closer inspection, the stranger seemed to realize what was needed to unlock the prison and took a few steps back, looking around him for something.

It was then that Aang got a better look at his companion and the Avatar noticed that the person was wearing a ornate, ceremonial mask.

And it was the mask of a red dragon, with glowering eyes and vicious fangs.

Immediately, Aang realized who this person might be. But before the Avatar could even ask, the stranger stood in front of the cage again. This time, he held a torch in his hand, one he pulled off one of the lighted halls that led to the throne room. The room itself had been dark as well as empty, with no source of illumination at all.

Aang looked with puzzlement at the stranger, who maintained his silence but this time motioned to the Avatar to step back (as well as he could considering the very limited space in his prison). Aang did as he was told and watched as the cloaked figure carefully lowered the torch to one of the dragon engravings on the outside of the metal cage.

The small flame quickly went into the small dragon's open mouth and spread to the other intricate carvings wound around the bars of the cage. Aang watched in awe as what looked like a series of complicated locks began to click.

And in only a matter of moments, the cage was open and the Avatar was free.

"Wow, I would never have thought of that," Aang marvelled.

The other person merely nodded, as if to say that that was the whole point of his arrival in the first place.

The Avatar stepped out triumphantly, almost ready to embrace his savior. But he recalled the situation and remembered that the eclipse was going to be over in a few minutes. After that, any advantage they had over the Fire Nation (and especially over the Fire Lord himself) would disappear.

Fortunately, Aang's rescuer also seemed to be aware of the urgency of the situation. He pulled Aang's arm and swiftly led the Avatar away from the throne room through a passageway other than that Aang had originally used to enter.

The Avatar followed obediently for he had decided to trust that this person would lead him to safety.

As they made their way through halls and underground corridors, Aang decided to finally speak to his new friend. Aang was perplexed by the fact that this person still felt the need for a mask.

It seemed that everytime someone from the Fire Nation tried to save him, they always felt that they needed to do it in anonymity. Aang understood why but was nevertheless amused by such behavior.

However, since he was reminded of his encounter with the Blue Spirit, a strange truth suddenly dawned upon the Avatar.

After all, there was something so familiar about this presence.

And, Aang had noticed that his savior carried double broadswords on his back. And based on experience, not a lot of people in the Fire Nation wielded those kinds of weapons.

In fact, there was only one person Aang could remember who used such blades.

"Could it be...?" the airbender pondered incredulously, glancing at his hurrying and silent companion.

He shook his head as he ran alongside his masked friend, trying to reconcile such contradicting ideas in his mind, weighing the arguments and struggling to make sense of everything.

"But that's impossible," a voice in Aang's head argued, "he betrayed you, how could he be helping you now? WHY would he be helping you now?"

And yet, for some inexplicable reason, Aang could not help but trust this cloaked stranger. The airbender's gut told him not to be afraid, not to be suspicious.

It was then Aang remembered what Avatar Roku had told him in the dream.

"_Expect the unexpected."_

Well, this was definitely quite a surprise, to say the very least. And yet, Aang mused, perhaps this was what Avatar Roku had intended to happen all along.

"_You will know him..." _Roku had also said.

And somehow, Aang did, even if no words had been exchanged between them. Aang had recognized Roku's great grandson.

Aang had not forgotten all the trouble and hardship Zuko had caused him and his friends over the past several months. At that moment, he still could not fully trust Zuko.

But then, Zuko had saved him once as the Blue Spirit and another time now. The appearance of the prince was not merely by chance, Aang was certain of this. And for the time being, this hooded figure was his only guide to the Fire Nation. Aang reasoned that if this person had wanted to harm or defeat him, he would have done so by now. Even without his bending, Zuko was sure to be worthy opponent. And yet, there they were, still trying to get something done while the eclipse lasted.

Aang sighed and cleared his mind from all the clutter of doubt and confusion. He would let the cosmic energy flow through him and he would allow himself to trust in the unspoken intentions of the universe, even if he could not understand such purposes yet.

However, the Avatar didn't want too much mystery at the moment. He only wanted the truth.

"You're Roku's great grandson, aren't you?" the Avatar asked gravely, although he was almost sure of the answer now.

The taller boy paused for a moment and merely nodded, his dragon mask still as fierce as ever. But he immediately pulled Aang forward and motioned for them to keep moving.

But the Avatar stayed put. He needed to clear something up first.

"Aren't you, Zuko?" the Avatar asked again.

This time, the cloaked figure stopped dead in his tracks and stood very, very still.

Aang's tone had not been angry or spiteful, merely curious,but the Avatar could see that his question had a profound effect on his companion. He waited patiently for the latter's reaction.

For a few tense seconds, an eerie silence was between them, there, somewhere beneath the capital of the Fire Nation.

But there was really no time to waste, awkward or not. So slowly and carefully, Zuko took off his mask and faced Aang.

What surprised the Avatar more was not seeing Zuko's face from beneath the dragon mask but seeing the latter's humble and contrite expression.

Aang had never seen Zuko look so ashamed or sad. Somehow, all his memories of the Fire Nation prince were of Zuko looking angry and smug.

So this time, it was Aang's turn to be astonished and to not know how to react. His grey eyes grew even wider when Zuko knelt down before him in a posture of absolute humility. Aang could not understand why the latter was doing so.

"I know that even you might find it difficult to believe," Zuko began to speak in a hurried and affected tone, "but I am truly, truly sorry for all I've done to you, and for making so many stupid decisions that may have put you and the world in danger. I was a weak and selfish fool to have abandoned you all in Ba Sing Se, and please try to believe that I have regretted everything. Please, please forgive me."

At this last statement, Zuko bowed his head solemnly, making Aang feel a bit awkward at being treated like such a lord.

Aang smiled sympathetically at Zuko and placed a hand on the other bender's shoulder, bidding him to stand up. Zuko did as he was told and was surprised to see no ill-will in the Avatar's face. Instead, the young prince saw something he had always hoped to see in others as they looked at him: trust.

"Now really isn't the time for any speeches," Aang explained, "but I accept you apology and appreciate all your help so far. I haven't forgotten your past behavior towards me but I'm willing to take the chance and believe that you really have changed. That should be enough for now. There will be time enough to talk about things more after this."

"Thank you," was all the fire prince managed to reply as they resumed their running through the halls, this time at a more confident and energetic pace.

"Now that we've laid all our cards on the table," Aang spoke as they ran, "can you tell me where we're going?"

"Well, you need to face my father, don't you?" Zuko answered quickly, "I'm going to take you to him. He's been hiding in this secret room that had been built especially for emergencies like this eclipse. I'm sure he won't be expecting you to have escaped that little dragon cage he left for you in the throne room."

"At least I'll have the element of surprise, then," Aang said, remembering Sokka all of a sudden and hoping that the rest of his friends were still all right.

"Don't worry," Zuko reassured him, "you won't be facing him alone. I'll be with you, for support. After all, it's high time for me to face my father as well."

"Are you sure about this?" Aang asked with admiration, detecting that determination and fierce conviction that was so characteristic of Zuko. But the Avatar was glad that this time, the prince's energies were directed towards someone else.

"I had decided on doing this for quite some time now," Zuko replied firmly, "but I had to work out a plan first. I've already seen my fair share of trouble all because I acted impulsively."

"But he's your father," Aang added with a tone of pity, "are you sure you can go through with that? You really don't have to."

"He is my father," Zuko agreed, "and for so many years that was what blinded me from seeing him for who he really is. I know it won't be easy to face him, but it must be done."

Before Aang could reply to this, they reached the end of the passageway and found themselves standing in front of two large and ornate double doors, lit by torches on the side. And in front of these doors were about a dozen Fire Nation soldiers.

Aang and Zuko looked at each other for a moment, their eyes communicating for them. And in a matter of moments, the two able fighters were able to knock out all the poor guards who were only following orders. Once this was done, Zuko pushed open the double doors.

He told Aang that he would enter first and the Avatar respected this decision. As Zuko stepped forward he was both nervous and determined. He could see the robed figure sitting at the other end of the hall, in the middle of sipping a cup of tea. Zuko clenched his fist, steeled his spirit, and brandished his broadswords as he walked closer to the Fire Lord.

But to his utter surprise, the man gave an audible shriek of fear at the sight of the swords and began to cower before Zuko. While the person had the same built as the Fire Lord and even bore a physical resemblance to Ozai that was most uncanny, it was clear that he was merely a decoy.

The prince narrowed his eyes at this pathetic figure. Following behind, Aang grew confused as well and asked Zuko if this was really the Fire Lord everyone feared so much. The prince shook his head.

"This man is not my father," Zuko said gravely, his golden eyes burning as he neared the impostor, "I'd like to know where he is."

The man raised his arms to shield himself, taking small steps backwards and almost tripping.

"Please, please, don't kill me," the impostor blurted out.

"Tell us where he is," Aang asked, growing more anxious as he realized that time was really running out. It was the second time he had been duped by the Fire Lord and he was getting quite exasperated.

As if to emphasize the urgency of the situation, Zuko pointed one of his swords at the man's neck, making the miserable creature whimper even loudly.

"Mercy, mercy," he begged, falling on his knees, "I know nothing about this, I was only following orders. I swear, I don't know where the Fire Lord really is. All I know is that he has left the Fire Nation capital and is probably miles and miles away from here by now. Please, please don't kill me."

Zuko withdrew his sword but his eyes never left the whimpering man's face. The impostor really did look like Ozai and it was unnerving for Zuko to see a copy of his father acting in a way that Ozai was sure never to act.

Aang gave a cry of exasperation and tried his best to remain calm in the face of yet another failure. So much for not letting anyone down.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" the Avatar cried, raising his hands in the air, "the Fire Lord is nowhere to be found and in a few moments the eclipse will be over and we would have come and gone from the Fire Nation with no real success."

Zuko was quiet, his brows furrowed, as he struggled to make some heads or tails out of these new developments. Azula was nowhere to be seen but somehow he believed that their father had not confided in her about this masquerade. Why did Ozai betray them all?

And why did he run away, if indeed what the impostor was saying is true? Ozai was not fond of such cowardly practices. There had to be something very, very grave to send that man away from the safety of the palace and the capital.

Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"We have to get you and all your friends out of here at once," Zuko said suddenly, leading the way out, with the Avatar at his heels, running just as determinedly.

Now was definitely not the time for regret or hesitation, Aang thought. He needed to get everyone to safety. That was the least he could do after having such a fruitless invasion.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Zuko remarked to Aang as they made their way out of the secret chamber, "I don't know what other secrets my father has been keeping from us. He had been very vague about the significance of this eclipse lately and I suspect that there's something more dangerous to this day than firebenders merely losing their powers."

"Any ideas?" Aang asked.

"Nothing specific, only some mysterious ancient stories and myths," Zuko answered, "but one thing I'm certain of is this: a very great darkness is coming. And if we don't hurry, we just might be swallowed by it."


	6. Chapter 5

_In Error's Darkest Hour_

Disclaimer: Avatar:the Last Airbender duly belongs to Bryke. No profit is made from this story other than the sheer gratification of reviews.

**NOTE: I finished writing this relatively fast. More action that doesn't bore you guys, I hope. This, for me, is the springboard for the rest of plot and what happens here drives the story on to the end, even if it isn't all that apparent.**

**No Azula yet in this chapter. We'll get back to her in time.**

**Enjoy and please do leave a review if you can. Seems like everyone's really busy.**

**I've started writing the next chapter already but I can't promise that it will be up very soon. I will try my best. But it is December, a very hectic time for me. Expect at least one more update before Christmas though. I'll work it out.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The Avatar's friends gazed up with trepidation at the darkened sun. Time was running out and there was still no sign of Aang nor the Fire Lord. And while they had managed to cut through the defenses of the Fire Nation, they would not be able to hold their advantageous positions for long when the sun's return restored the firebenders' powers. Everyone waited nervously for the Avatar to reappear, and to hopefully do so triumphantly.

Katara tended to some minor injuries her father had sustained while attacking on of the Fire Nation guard towers. Hakoda was nearly back to normal and he thanked his daughter profusely.

The Chief of the Southern Water Tribe was immensely proud of his two children and marveled at how far they had come in a span of only two years. They seemed to have grown up faster than he had ever expected.

And they had grown to become very able fighters. He was not afraid to admit that they even exceeded him in skill (Katara understandably so). He was proud of them and he also wanted them to be proud of him.

He felt honored to be fighting by the Avatar's side and fervently hoped that the airbender was all right. Having seen so much war and pain, Hakoda was more than ready to settle for a life of peace and harmony, one that he had never expected to see realized in his lifetime.

Sokka, Toph, Haru, and the others were no longer too busy breaking down defenses, destroying tanks, and chasing soldiers since there weren't too many left outside. Most of the soldiers had retreated somewhere, to bide the time until they could firebend again.

Sokka looked frantically at his time piece and tapped his foot impatiently as he saw just how many minutes they had left. He and Katara had gathered with their father and they had been discussing the situation and further expressing their concern for Aang's safety. Katara, as usual, wanted to hope for the best but even she was growing very worried.

Sokka surveyed the damage they had caused while Aang was busy on his mission.

Luckily for them, their invasion forces had made a greater dent on the Fire Nation's army than they had expected. With the combined and creative use of waterbending and earthbending as well as conventional warfare, they were able to subdue most of the soldiers that were sent to face them. They were also able to destroy many of the tanks and other machines devised by the Fire Nation.

Katara, with Appa's help, had also managed to get rid of a good number of the Fire Nation war balloons that the Mechanist had invented. It helped that the inventor was with them and he had helpfully told them of the weaknesses of his own models.

"When the eclipse ends," Sokka explained, "I think we still have a fair chance of defending ourselves."

"That sounds almost optimistic," Katara commented with a small smile.

"I'm just stating the facts," her brother replied, "we've done so much better than we anticipated. I'm not saying we can hold them off for long, especially when they get their firebending back. I'm pretty sure that when they do, they'll get back at us with a fury. But while we cannot achieve victory with the strength of arms, we can buy Aang some time, maybe even just enough time for him to finish what he must."

Katara and Hakoda looked at Sokka gravely and nodded. For the meantime, they had little to worry about. They would use the remaining minutes of the eclipse to rest as much as they could and the prepare themselves for the coming onslaught of the firebenders.

One firebender, in particular, was on Katara's mind. She had hoped to see him leading the troops, and she had hoped for a rematch. Everything that had happened in Ba Sing Se was still very vivid in her memory and she was determined to make Zuko pay for his betrayal. She was almost afraid of what she was capable of doing when she saw him.

But she had not. And now, she wondered where he was, and what trouble he was up to again. One thing was certain for her, she would never allow that prince to harm Aang.

The Water Tribe siblings silently turned their gazes to the sky, hoping to catch the first glimpse of a glider flying towards them.

But they saw nothing.

--

The Avatar and the Fire Prince clambered up from one of the tunnels, back into the streets of the capital.

"What are we going to do now?" Aang asked Zuko frantically, "the eclipse is almost over."

"All I know is we have to get you and all your friends safely out of the Fire Nation as soon as possible," Zuko replied urgently, "my father may not be here but Azula may be lurking around somewhere and our armies will make short work of yours. I think I still have some authority to call some of them off for a while, but when they realize that I've become a traitor to the Fire Nation, they would easily try and kill me as well. I doubt that many of them would show any loyalty to me for fear of my father's wrath."

"That means you're coming with us, right?" Aang asked.

"If it's all right with you," Zuko replied, slightly nervous.

Aang didn't hesitate this time. It wasn't worth it.

"I trust you," the Avatar said simply. Zuko nodded with gratitude.

"Now it's time for you to break the news to your friends, and to organize the retreat," Zuko instructed, "I'll try and order some soldiers to hold back."

Aang nodded, relieved and glad that Zuko was proving to be so reliable.

"I'll catch up with you," the prince said, and they agreed on a meeting point.

"Don't worry, I'll be wearing this when I come," Zuko said, gesturing to his dragon mask, "you needn't tell them immediately who I am. I doubt very greatly that any of them will be as understanding as you are."

_One of them in particular, _Zuko added to himself, remembering the fierce blue eyes of the waterbender. He realized now that he had been more afraid of facing _her _than he had been of facing the Avatar or even the Fire Lord.

If he was to acquire her forgiveness, surely it would be at great cost to him. And that was only just, he thought.

But he shook his head. Now was not the time for distractions. He and Aang parted ways and went to do perform their specific tasks.

--

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Toph was enjoying herself as she used her metalbending to destroy even more Fire Nation weapons. She and her crew had done an admirable job and she had grown quite proud of her fellow earthbenders.

Although, of course, she was still (clearly) the best.

She hoped that someday she would teach some of them how to metalbend as well so that there would be more to fear from the Earth Kingdom. The blind prodigy secretly (and gleefully) dared the Fire Nation to develop weapons then that would be able to subdue metalbenders.

But like the others, Toph was worried about Aang as well, and she was acutely aware of their extremely short time limit. As much as she relished the challenge that was firebenders in their full strength, Toph knew that all their success depend on Aang's defeating the Fire Lord.

And her sharp intuition was telling her that his dream was coming true as she stood there. The Avatar was certainly facing what he had not expected. All Toph hoped for now was that whatever it was Aang was going through, it wasn't too dangerous.

As strong as her pupil had grown since she had first trained him, she knew well that he still had a soft spot in him, and a gentle heart. And she did not fault him for this. She only feared for him.

The earthbender grew alert as she sensed a new presence coming towards her. In an instant she was in a defensive stance, ready to attack.

But after a few moments, she relaxed, for the newcomer was familiar to her. A very old friend, in fact.

"I'm glad you're ok," the earthbender commented with a grin, "the best prisons of your nation couldn't keep you, I guess."

"You underestimate me, my dear," Iroh replied with an even wider grin, "I've been very busy building my strength during my time in jail."

"Apparently," Toph answered, "I'm glad you've come to join us. We're just about to bring your Fire Lord to his knees, I think."

At this the old firebender's face grew grave and he remembered what he had come there for.

"There is no time to waste," he spoke in a tone of great urgency, "this invasion, I fear, is not as successful as you have hoped it to be."

Toph was not surprised to hear this and Iroh was relieved to see her unmoved by such a declaration. She was always very reliable.

"I was afraid of that," the earthbender said softly, "so what are we going to do now?"

"You must flee the Fire Nation," Iroh instructed, as both of them began to rush away, Toph calling out to the others to follow her lead, "there are dangers coming that will be worse than even the fiercest in the Fire Nation army. You must take the Avatar and everyone else in your company to safety as fast as possible."

Toph nodded as she motioned to her "troops" to retreat. But nevertheless, she still left some earth walls as barriers to any coming firebenders, to delay their pursuit as much as she could.

And embedded in the ground, through the joint effort of the earthbenders as well as the people of the Mechanist, they planted various kinds of bombs and explosives (mostly Hakoda's trademark stink bombs) that were set to explode upon contact.

"Ingenious idea, my dear," Iroh said admiringly as he watched Toph set up long-term defenses in her wake, "our armies are sure to get some unpleasant surprises out of those."

"Definitely," Toph replied with a grin, some of her cheerfulness returning, "we will delay them as much as we can."

Iroh admired her efficiency and shrewdness and he knew that somehow, all these efforts would pay off for them.

And so Toph, Iroh, and the others hurried along, to join the rest of their group. Along they way, the earthbender continued to shout to any of the other allies to retreat (and leave some barriers to block any pursuit).

The earthbender and her companions were able to meet up with the Water Tribe contingent soon. Aang had already rejoined their company and had explained everything to Sokka, Katara, and Hakoda.

All of them were now busy evacuating all of their troops to safety. The Avatar was greatly relieved to see that Iroh had joined them.

The Avatar's warm welcome and significant glances at the older firebender were enough to let Iroh know that the airbender had already spoken with Zuko. The old man did not bother asking where his nephew was because he was certain that Aang had not yet told the others of the true identity of their newest ally.

All that they knew for the moment was that Aang had already met with Roku's great grandson and that this young man was delaying the Fire Nation troops as best as he could.

"He's already proving to be a useful addition to the group," Sokka commented as Aang led them to the docks where some had already began boarding the underwater transportation vessels that they had come in.

These were the best means of transportation to be used for them but the problem was that not everyone could be accommodated in these vessels, and only waterbenders could pilot them.

Also, some of the machines had been damaged by Fire Nation weapons. Another problem that presented itself were Hakoda's ships, some of which had already been destroyed by the more powerful Fire Nation navy vessels.

Aang looked around frantically, wondering how he would lead his people to safety. He knew that he would be able to take most of the younger fighters on Appa to a safe haven far away. He was thinking of the Western Air Temple.

But he wasn't sure of what he would do about the rest, and there were so many of them left without escape vessels. And there were still a number of Fire Nation war balloons looming above them, ready to strike them.

Somehow, there were less now. Aang assumed that Zuko had been able to call off some of them but this wasn't going to last too long.

The eclipse had ended and the sun was slowly beginning to be uncovered. All of them looked up at this with growing anxiety.

There was still a little time before the Fire Nation forces reached them. The traps, barriers, and stink bombs they had laid down would delay the soldiers (plus Zuko's own tactics), but for how long? Surely, these precautions would wear out soon for them.

"How am I going to get all of you out of here?" Aang cried out in frustration. He turned as a hand was placed on his shoulder. The Avatar turned to see the calm but determined face of Iroh.

"Don't worry about the rest of your friends," the old firebeder consoled him, "I will take care of them. I know a lot of secret passageways that will lead us to safe and ancient hiding places that the Fire Lord could never even imagine existed. We'll work out a system of communication to you, somehow, don't worry about that. The important thing now is for you to escape."

Aang nodded gratefully and they immediately began to organize the rest of their exit. Most of the others lined up before Iroh.

Only Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Momo, and Roku's great-grandson would ride on Appa and escape to the Western Air Temple. They thought this best since that group was small and would be well-equipped to defend themselves against any future attack.

Whispering into Toph's ear, the old man instructed her to open up an underground passageway from where they were. Toph did so effortlessly, and Iroh organized the exit so that everyone descended into the tunnel in an orderly fashion.

Using his newly-restored firebending, Iroh struck lights into the torches lining the tunnel, illuminating their way.

Katara and Sokka tearfully bid good-bye to their father who assured them that their family would be reunited soon.

Once all had entered, Iroh gave the signal and Toph sealed the tunnel.

"At least we know they'll be all right," Katara said with relief.

"I hope your firebending buddy gets here soon," Toph reminded them, "we have to be going as well, you know."

"He'll be here," Aang replied with determination and also some slight worry, "I know he will."

Gazing into the distance, Aang caught sight of Zuko's masked figure running towards them.

"There he is!" the Avatar cried out in excitement.

But they had to jump apart when a large fire ball landed on the spot where they had been standing. Before they could recover enough for an attack, a rain of flaming arrows fell upon them. The Yu Yan archers were unleashing their worst array of weapons – arrows sharp, swift, and laced with deadly poison.

Sokka and Aang were on one side of the fallen fire ball while Toph and Katara were on the other.

"Take cover!" Sokka cried out, and immediately Aang and Toph built earth walls to protect them from the arrows.

Daring to look out to check where Zuko was, Aang saw that the firebender was gesturing wildly for them to leave already.

"Everyone, run towards Appa," Aang instructed, "Roku's grandson will just run to us."

The others agreed but had to still dodge various attacks from the Fire Nation.

There was yelling and running, and fighting still and it was a complicated battle before the Avatar finally reached his sky bison.

Aang, Sokka, and Momo boarded first and Aang had to blow away some more arrows that were being sent their way.

Toph and Katara neared them and the waterbender quickly put up a wall of ice as Sokka pulled Toph onto the bison. The Water Tribe warrior was just reaching out for his sister when another large fire ball crashed between them and Katara was forced to jump backwards while Appa and the others had fly away a bit.

"Katara!" they all cried out.

Appa had to take another route to the waterbender as both the bison and the waterbender avoided the expertly released arrows. It didn't help that large, thick black fumes from the various fire balls were lessening visibility. Aang was busing himself steering Appa and airbending the fumes away while still trying to avoid the arrows and fire balls.

Katara found herself in a rut, struggling to defend herself against the onslaught of deadly arrows but unable to see her surroundings clearly. She called out to Aang and the others but also realized that the sound of her voice would also give her attackers a better idea of her exact location.

This was the worst attack she had had to contend with in the invasion so far but she was determined to thwart it. But the longer time passed, the more difficult it became.

"Katara!"

The waterbender heard Aang's voice cry out and with hope and relief, the waterbender ran towards the sound, leaving a wall of ice behind her.

"Watch out!" another voice cried out.

And before she could find the source of this new sound, Katara felt herself pushed to the ground swiftly by someone.

The waterbender hit the soil and a figure slowly rolled off her. She gasped when she saw the cloaked figure of a young man in a mask!

She was certain that this was Avatar Roku's great grandson. And he had just saved her life.

For to her horror, he had been pierced by about half a dozen flaming arrows, all that had been surely meant for her.

And just as she was leaning over the fallen firebender, trying to figure out how to help him, a large gust of wind quickly cleared the fumes nearest her and Aang and the others appeared.

"He's injured!" Katara cried out frantically.

Aang's eyes grew wide with fear and concern.

"Quickly!" Sokka reminded them.

Katara helped lift the body of the firebender up and Sokka and Aang carried him to Appa's saddle while Toph pulled Katara up.

"Go, now," the injured stranger whispered feebly. More arrows were raining down, which Katara sliced with her water whip and Aang diverted with his airbending.

"Appa, yip yip!"

So the Avatar and his friends flew away to safety, but all was not well in their company. And this was just the beginning of their trials.


	7. Chapter 6

_In Error's Darkest Hour_

Disclaimer: Avatar:the Last Airbender duly belongs to Bryke. No profit is made from this story other than the sheer gratification of reviews.

**NOTE: Still no Azula. We will get back to her soon but some things need to happen first.**

**I now begin writing bitter!Katara, an opportunity I've relished for quite some time.**

**I will try my best to post one more chapter before the year is up. I know you're all probably very busy as well. But do please leave a review (no matter how short) if you can. Thanks.**

**Advanced Merry Christmas to everyone!**

**CHAPTER SIX**

"You have to remove his mask!" Katara cried out, "he can't breathe properly and I won't be able to heal him completely like this!"

To all of their surprise Aang hesitated to do so, and even looked afraid of taking off the boy's mask.

While Appa flew them away, Katara had been able to extract all the arrows from the injured firebender, with Sokka and Toph having to restrain him all the while as he screamed in utter agony. His pain was so great that he soon fell unconscious. It was an ordeal for the others as well as they had to listen to his cries of pain, and yet knowing that they could do nothing to assuage him immediately.

Katara, in particular, felt keenly responsible for all this and tried to summon all her powers in healing to tend to his wounds. But she was also quite exhausted from all the fighting they had done in the Fire Nation and so was not at her full power. And it was very difficult for her to take care of him while they were speedily making their escape. So she did the best she could but told Aang that they needed to land as soon as possible so that she could better heal the firebender's wounds.

She had been able to extract some of the poison from the firebender's wounds but unfortunately, some of the deadly liquid had already found its way into his bloodstream and was causing him excruciating pain.

It was a miracle that he was still able to survive being struck by so many arrows when a lesser man would have been killed by only one. No doubt the Yu Yan archers meant this to be so and they must have believed that they had been able to strike down some of the Avatar's party already.

Katara was anxious to be able to heal him properly and regretted that she had none of the Spirit Oasis water with her that would have surely speededup the process of healing.

So far only Toph understood Aang's insistence that Zuko's mask be kept on. Sokka and Katara had been growing more suspicious about this but never received any satisfactory answer from the Avatar whenever they questioned him on the matter.

Aang had been very worried as well, not only because of the danger Zuko's life was now in but also of his friends' reactions when they discovered the prince's identity. Especially Katara's.

They had landed not far from the Western Air Temple but far enough so that the Fire Nation balloons would not find them. It was a wooded area, providing a lot of natural cover. They had stopped to let Appa rest and to let Katara tend to their new companion's wounds.

Aang was worried again and he was not sure that Katara would be able to quickly forget all that Zuko had done to them. He had seen that even his most compassionate companion felt the greatest anger towards the scarred firebender and he could not be certain that she would continue healing Zuko if she knew that it was indeed Zuko who was injured.

But Aang knew that he could not delay the unmasking any longer. Zuko's life depended on it now. The Avatar glanced around at his friends.

"What are you waiting for?" Toph cried impatiently. But she sensed Aang's discomfort as well. Besides, there was something quite familiar about their new companion. She could not be certain yet but she had her suspicions, and Aang's current distress was giving her more clues.

She had an inkling of who Roku's great grandson really was and she was now worried about the reactions of the Water Tribe siblings.

"Oh, I'll do it," Sokka interrupted but Aang stopped him just as he was about to remove the mask.

"What's the big deal anyway?" Sokka asked, taken aback.

"Before I unmask him," Aang began tentatively, desperately trying to make some sort of deal, "will you promise not to kill him?"

Toph was absolutely certain now. It was Zuko. But she kept her silence, waiting for the others to realize this, and ready to take Aang's side when the other two turned violent.

"What are you talking about, Aang? His life's in danger," Katara cried out, "of course, I won't kill him. You're being ridiculous."

"Just promise that you'll save his life, no matter who he may be," Aang insisted.

"Of course, I'..." Katara began but stopped abruptly, realizing what this had implied. Her blue eyes grew wide and she slowly shook her head in denial.

But Aang's gaze was grave and as he nodded, Katara gasped, raising her hands to her mouth. Sokka was already looking very confused.

The waterbender did not bother waiting for the Avatar's approval. She immediately, removed the dragon mask from the injured firebender.

Sokka cried out in surprise and recognition and Aang bowed his head gravely. Toph said nothing and remained calm, waiting for the initial shock to wear off.

Aang raised his eyes to look at Katara, to see how she had taken the news. What he saw worried him even more.

For several moments she stood very still, deathly pale, and with an unreadable expression on her face. She was silent but her gaze was cold and unyielding.

The Avatar watched in horror as she clenched her fists and pursed her lips, her eyes never leaving the lying figure of the banished prince who had betrayed them all at Ba Sing Se. And a host of other similar memories seemed to flood her mind at that moment.

"How can we trust him after all he's done to us in the past?" Sokka began to object.

Aang sighed, expecting this and tried to be as patient as he can in defending Zuko.

As Sokka railed about the extraordinary turn of events, his sister said nothing, and this was the most chilling reaction of all.

The more time passed, the more Zuko's life ebbed away and yet she stood still, doing nothing. Nothing seemed to reach her.

"Katara," Aang begged earnestly, "please."

All eyes were on the waterbender as she began to tremble, the struggle of her conscience evident in her face. She continued to stare at Zuko coldly, her eyes narrowing, and her brow furrowing.

"Snap out of it, Katara!" Toph shouted, shaking the waterbender roughly, "he saved your life and you know it!"

Sokka found himself unable to speak, and uncertain of what to advise his sister. His glance went from the Zuko's weakened form to Katara's stubborn stance. He was inclined to agree with his sister and yet he also knew that they needed to do what was right.

"Please, Katara," Aang pleaded, "I haven't forgotten all that he did to us before but I know he's changed, and we owe him so much already for what happened today. You can settle things later, but he has to live if you ever want to set things straight with him."

Katara listened attentively, and breathed deeply, still trying to process all that was happening.

Toph's eyes grew wide as she sensed the slackening of Zuko's pulse. She shook the waterbender harder.

"We're losing him, Katara," the earthbender urged, "if you don't hurry, he'll die. He'll DIE, Katara, and then how will you, how can you LIVE with yourself?"

"DON'T LECTURE ME!" Katara retorted, finally breaking her silence.

No one dared answer her then and this outburst was followed by a few moments of cold silence, palpable tension, and increasing uncertainty.

The silence was finally broken by sounds of Zuko groaning from pain. All attention was focused to him immediately. Aang and Toph were quickly at the firebender's side while Sokka and Katara stood tensely by.

Sokka said nothing, still mired in confusion. He knew well that Aang now trusted the firebender but he could definitely understand his sister's reluctance. He folded his arms obstinately and persisted in silence.

He turned his eyes to the suffering young man's figure, now writhing in agony.

Sokka had had his share of injuries but none as serious as this. And the Water Tribe Warrior was keenly aware that for all Zuko's faults and offenses against them, the firebender had still saved Katara's life. And Sokka was grateful that his sister remained with them, safe and unharmed, although he was also finding it hard to swallow that they now owed so much to an enemy.

He was skeptical still of Zuko's loyalties. This whole thing might be a trap. In spite of all that had happened, Sokka still could not trust the prince of the Fire Nation

The choice was immediately before her and Katara's mind raced as she struggled to come to a decision. She clenched her fist tighter, as if by doing so she was preventing any of her healing powers from reaching the unfortunate victim of her contempt.

But he had saved her life. Her face darkened.

By some inexplicable, infuriating twist of fate, she now owed him. And as much as she couldn't stand that, she could not deny it either.

The remnants of the poison that she had not been able to extract were now spreading through Zuko's body and his groaning grew louder as the pain began to shake him once more.

"Katara, you have to do something!" Aang begged, urgently and fervently, walking to the waterbender and taking her hand.

Toph frowned at Katara but no longer berated her. The earthbender knew full well how conflicted Katara now felt because of Toph's ability to sense a person's heartbeat through the earth.

She knew just how much anger bubbled within Katara, boiling her blood, and yet also how much responsibility the waterbender felt for Zuko's life at this crucial moment.

"You said you would never turn your back on the people who need you," Aang pleaded further, reminding Katara painfully of her own convictions, "well Zuko needs you now. Please don't turn your back on him."

Katara glanced at her brother questioningly, silently asking for some advice.

Sokka grew nervous as his eyes met the gaze of his sister. He could see just how confused and angry she was, but he knew he could not possibly understand the complete depth of her current struggle.

She had always been a compassionate and gentle person, eager to help anyone who was in trouble. The only ill will she ever harbored was for the firebenders who had taken their mother from them.

But ever since what happened in Ba Sing Se, she seemed to have developed a specific grudge against Zuko. Sokka, however, knew that she would never forgive herself if she let anyone die on her watch, enemy or not.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and then nodded gravely.

"Do whatever you think is right," he told her softly.

Katara closed her eyes and sighed.

Going on her knees by Zuko's writhing body, Katara brought out the water from the gourd at her side, covering her two hands with water, and then placed her glowing hands over Zuko's wounds.

--

Elsewhere confusion also reigned, and chaos was slowly brewing.

Back in the Fire Nation, the people tentatively peeked out of their windows to see if indeed the eclipse was over. But an air of uncertainty hung above them still, even though the sun was shining brightly over their nation.

The Royal armies were perplexed as well, the officers at a loss as to what they were to do next. Pursuing the Avatar was the most logical option but no official orders had been given and they did not want to pre-empt their superiors.

The problem was that their superiors were nowhere to be found.

Word had already spread of Prince Zuko's betrayal. And yet this was still an issue being debated. After all, no one had really seen the prince aid the Avatar or his allies in any way (Zuko's mask had served another useful purpose here).

But Zuko's questionable orders were some cause for alarm and the army was divided on this matter. Some believed that by delaying any attack on the Avatar, the Zuko was conspiring with his nation's sworn enemy. On the other hand, others also believed that Zuko had only given such commands in order for him to be able to capture the Avatar himself, and redeem his name after having falsely claimed to have killed the airbender. These factions still continued to argue their side, and assert their own loyalties (or disloyalties) to the once-banished prince.

So the verdict on the Fire Nation prince remained uncertain and no one was willing to firmly make a stand on this matter. The difficulty was that there was no other person of power present to either confirm or negate their suspicions.

The only thing that was certain about Zuko was the fact that he was no longer in the capital. No one had seen him since he had last given those peculiar orders to the army (those of not attacking the Avatar).

The Fire Lord had disappeared without a trace. Some feared that the Avatar had somehow defeated him but reports from the soldiers who had seen the Avatar and his allies confirmed that the airbender had failed in his mission.

Which still left the Fire Lord's whereabouts to baseless conjectures and whimsical guesses. Never in the history of the Fire Nation had a Fire Lord abandoned his people during moments of crisis. No, Fire Nation pride dictated that all enemies were to be faced head-on, and were never to be hidden from.

But none dared to speak out loud what everyone already thought: the Fire Lord was a coward. For spies and sympathizers remained in the capital, ready to report their findings. Everyone knew that the slightest hint of rebellion could be easily squashed, that it was very possible that the Fire Lord may still be among them, disguised and secret, perhaps trying to weed out the traitors from among his subjects.

So fear of some unknown and unquantifiable punishment kept the people at bay.

But the only other person who could impose such harsh punishments was also no longer at the capital.

Princess Azula had gone missing as well, and even the group of earthbending spies she had brought with her from Ba Sing Se had no idea where she had gone.

And while many of the citizens of the Fire Nation were well aware that the Princess was prone to subterfuge and deception to forward her goals. No one could ever predict what she would do next, although everyone could be sure that her every move had been carefully calculated.

The traitor, General Iroh, had broken out of prison practically single-handedly. Many of the soldiers he had not beaten up had seen him personally run to the Avatar's side and coordinate with some of the latter's allies. So Iroh's status as traitor was only reinforced.

So it happened that no member of the Royal Family currently remained in the Fire Nation capital. For the first time in centuries, only servants and courtiers roamed the halls of the palace.

Whispers and speculations abound and even those Fire Nation members who lived in remoter provinces were eager to hear any news from the capital on the strange and unprecedented state of their state.

No one knew what to do or what to expect. Everyone who could have enforced authority had fled and no one (from either side of the war) was left to take charge.

The nation was in a very precarious position, one even more disconcerting than when the threat of the eclipse loomed ahead. For the moment, the citizens could do nothing but wait until some semblance of order was restored to them.

But if no such order was established soon, anarchy was sure to follow.

--

All was quiet in the Avatar's party as they neared the Western Air Temple. Each member of the group was lost in his or her thoughts, while throwing nervous glances at the others, uncertain of what was to come.

Katara had kept her word and healed Zuko's wounds to the best of her ability. She had been able to extract all of the poison and partly stop the bleeding. She had silently bandaged him and made sure that his breathing was stable (although he was still unconscious).

After doing so, she had nodded quietly, her face wearing an unreadable expression as she stood up from her work. Aang thanked her profusely but did not expect any response from her. Because there wasn't any.

He was relieved for the moment that everyone had somehow accepted Zuko's joining their group. He had very little doubts of the firebender's allegiance. But he could see that only Toph seemed to share his trust in Zuko.

Looking from Sokka to Katara, Aang sighed heavily. His mission just got very, very complicated.

Toph knew that though Katara had saved Zuko's life, she had done so with the utmost reluctance. This had been the most unwilling act of kindness the waterbender had ever performed, if it was kindness at all.

The earthbender worried that the other girl would be so blinded by her hate that she might do something she will forever regret. But Toph did not know how she could prevent such an event from coming to pass. Katara was always so stubborn.

No one spoke for the rest of the journey. They would decide what to do next once they reached the Western Air Temple.

Katara glanced yet again at Zuko's sleeping figure, a frown forming on her face. She still could not find it in herself to forgive him. The hurt and betrayal still seemed fresh and seeing him again was like re-opening an old wound.

She did not know what she would say to him when he woke, and she resolved not to accept any of his apologies.

"I refuse to be indebted to _you _for anything," Katara addressed Zuko silently, "so I'll keep you alive."

Her blue eyes narrowed, a shadow coming over her face.

"But just barely."


	8. Chapter 7

_In Error's Darkest Hour_

Disclaimer: Avatar:the Last Airbender duly belongs to Bryke. No profit is made from this story other than the sheer gratification of reviews.

**NOTE: We leave the Gaang for a moment and check on the rest of the cast. Well, not all of them, but the people you have been requesting to see.**

**I also took the last line from one of my favorite movies EVER! You'll see.**

**And...**

**Joyeux No****ë****l! ****¡****Feliz Navidad! Froeliche Weihnachten! Meri Kurismasu! ****祝你 圣诞 快乐！****Maligayang Pasko!**

**However way you say it, Merry Christmas!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The sound of running water and the faint smell of tea in the air.

Azula's eyes flew wide open. She brought a hand to her forehead, rubbing it gently as she struggled to get her bearings. She could not recall what exactly had happened to her, and how she had somehow been transported to this strange, homey place.

One moment she had been at the Fire Nation capital during the eclipse, anticipating the Avatar's arrival. And the next moment, she was here, apparently after having slept for a considerable amount of time.

And it had not been the best sleep she had ever had. That slumber had been troublesome, plagued with fitful nightmares and eerie visions. She shuddered at the vague remembrance of the things she had seen in her sleep.

But now was not the time to dwell on the machinations of the subconscious. Azula shook her head to banish away such discomfiting thoughts.

The Fire Princess groaned softly and moved her arms around. She had that uncomfortable sore feeling that people get whenever they lie down for too long and in one position. Stretching her muscles, she got up, leaning on her elbows and got a good look around her.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, my dear."

Azula turned abruptly towards where the voice had come from. The young girl narrowed her eyes at the speaker, who was sitting calmly by the bed, pouring a steaming hot cup of tea.

"Where is this place?" the princess demanded, "why have _you_ brought me here?"

"Now, now," the other woman replied, "that's hardly the best way to address your own mother, and after we haven't seen each other for so many years."

Azula glared at Ursa's serene figure. The young princess now remembered what she had been doing before she arrived at that alien place.

She had only just discovered one of her father's incomprehensible plots. He had left a decoy in his place in the secret room and then, he had left the Fire Nation, leaving no clue as to his destination. She had gathered her spies and was about to set out to find him and demand an explanation when her exiled mother had arrived and somehow managed to whisk her off to this small room without any resistance on Azula's part.

Azula folded her arms stubbornly. She would demand an explanation. The calculating princess greatly disliked not being in control and not knowing every move of all other people around her. Ignorance was a darkness she never dared tread into because she knew well that if she would so much as let her guard down, she would be finished.

And with what had just transpired, her father's betrayal and disappearance, and her abduction by her mother (which seemed strange in theory), Azula only confirmed her belief that no one was to be trusted. Not friends, and certainly not family, as had just been proven.

The young princess turned to face her mother, who tranquilly sipped her tea, disregarding her daughter's fierce glare, a look that would have sent even the toughest Dai Li member to his knees. Ursa was not to be won by such tactics.

After all, Azula did not inherit all of her tenacity only from her father.

Ursa's golden eyes met those of her headstrong young daughter.

"It seems you haven't changed very much in spite of all the years that have passed since we last saw each other," the mother stated quietly.

"You mean since the night you abandoned me for Zuzu's sake?" Azula retorted, her glare deepening.

Ursa sighed and put down her tea cup, pouring another one and handing it to her daughter. The firebending prodigy adamantly refused and turned her head away spitefully. Ursa sighed again.

"So you've misunderstood the situation," she said gravely.

"There is nothing to misunderstand," Azula spat back, "it's been very clear to me whom you have always favored. And I don't need any of your pity now."

"I do not offer you any pity, my love," Ursa replied earnestly, "only a mother's love, one that you have believed yourself deprived of."

At this Azula gave out a loud and bloodcurdling cackle, as if such a statement was darkly amusing to her. She got up from her bed and walked towards her mother, who remained seated, still undaunted by her daughter's authoritative stance.

"Let's set aside the charades, my dear _mother_," Azula said, uttering the last word with spite, "and cut to the chase. What am I doing here? And why have you, of all, people decided to show any concern for me after all these years?"

"I'm afraid the answer to your questions," Ursa responded calmly, but with a grave glance at her daughter, "is a bit of a long story."

"Well, you'd better keep it short," Azula warned, "I do not have to waste my time here speaking to you. I have other more important things to accomplish, plans to fulfill, and none include you in them. You cut me out long ago, and I am only returning the favor."

Ursa ignored the final insult aimed at her person.

"If you're talking about searching for your father," the mother replied, "then I suggest you give it up. You will not find him, and you need not find him. That coward hides himself very well and is not easily smoked out of any filthy hole he chooses to take refuge in."

Azula's eyes widened at this and she had no ready answer. So Ursa continued to speak.

"However, if you will sit still and listen to me," the mother continued to explain, "you will come to understand just what made him act as he did, and why I have brought you here, and why your brother is now currently an ally of the Avatar."

Ursa watched with satisfaction as her daughter sunk back into the bed, speechless and attired in wonder. But Azula clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"You cannot detain me here," the young girl warned angrily.

"And I shall not keep you here a moment longer than you deem necessary," Ursa answered, unfazed, "you may leave as soon as you please. I have no doubt that you will be able to find your way back to the Fire Nation from here. But I also know that you want answers about your current maddening situation, most of which I can give you if you choose to stay."

Azula frowned and said nothing but Ursa knew that she was listening intently.

"My daughter," Ursa said gently, "you have an important role to play in this whole mess that you need to fulfill ere it is too late. Do not waste any time nursing personal grudges or scheming for empty victories. Greater dangers await you, and all of us who have royal blood coursing through our veins."

Azula looked at Ursa incredulously but seeing that grave expression on her mother's face, the girl knew that there was no lie in Ursa's eyes.

"But you must also know that everything I have done, not just for Zuko but for you as well," Ursa said with conviction, "has been to shield you from as much pain as I could. If anything I have done in the past has made you believe otherwise, then I ask for your forgiveness."

Azula heard all these words but was not yet ready to respond. Instead, she crossed her arms and looked at her mother intently, waiting for the explanation that was to come.

Ursa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had always known that this confrontation would be a difficult one and she was prepared to endure whatever difficulty she would have to encounter.

She knew well that Zuko was safe with the Avatar and that Ozai would no longer impose on his children to do his bidding. What remained for her to do was to let her daughter know what awaited them all, beyond the eclipse, in the greater darkness that was to come.

--

Fire Lord Ozai tapped his fingers impatiently as one of his spies approached him. He did not enjoy being away from the seat of power for so long but he knew that it was necessary, if he was to live long enough to realize his plans of taking over the world as the Phoenix King.

The spy knelt down and bowed to the Fire Lord respectfully.

"What news from the capital?" the monarch demanded.

"The eclipse has ended, my lord, and no great damage has been dealt to the Fire Nation," the spy reported, "the Avatar and his allies escaped the capital as soon as the eclipse ended. Their invasion was a failure. And the Yu Yan archers were seen to have shot down one of the Avatar's companions as well."

Ozai smirked with sinister satisfaction. He would not be defeated by a weak and pathetic young airbender, no matter how many allies he brought along with him.

"But your brother Iroh was able to escape from prison during the eclipse," the spy continued.

Ozai waved a hand and gave a nonchalant shrug.

"It is of no consequence to me," Ozai said, "my older brother has long ceased to be any sort of threat."

"But, my lord, he has taken many of the Avatar's allies with him to some yet unknown place of refuge."

"It doesn't matter. Let the traitor join our enemies. He can still do nothing to thwart me. Anything else? What of the prince and princess?"

"Princess Azula has disappeared without a trace. Even her Dai Li agents don't know where she has gone. And Prince Zuko has betrayed you and joined the Avatar's group."

Ozai's eyes narrowed at this and he could not help but release a large blast of fire, expressing his extreme displeasure.

Anticipating this reaction, the spy immediately jumped several feet away, to avoid getting burned.

Ozai calmed down soon and closed his eyes before looking at the spy again for more news.

"I can't say I am surprised by this treachery," the Fire Lord said simply, "after all, the boy has been too much in the company of his tea-loving uncle. It was very possible that in spite of everything, Iroh's influence on Zuko prevailed. Just as well, that boy better be prepared to endure more than a scarring if he ever dares show his face to me again."

He pondered the news for a few moments.

"I don't know about Azula, however," Ozai conceded, "I am fairly certain she has not decided to join the Avatar. We will have to send some people to keep an eye on her, wherever she may be. Her movements must be monitored with the utmost care."

"Yes, my lord," the other man replied.

The spy continued to give a detailed description of the state of the Fire Nation and the people's thoughts on the strange events that had taken place during the eclipse. Once he was done, the Fire Lord dismissed him with a wave of his hand and the man quickly left the presence of the king.

"It would seem that I am at last out of danger," the Fire Lord muttered with satisfaction, "I think it is high time for me to return and show my people that we have once again triumphed over the forces of man and nature. The eclipse has failed to weaken us and the Avatar has done no harm to my country."

"Do not be too hasty, my lord," said another voice, emerging from the shadows by the Fire Lord's side.

Ozai turned to see on the elderly Fire Sages walking towards him with a grave expression on his aged face.

"What do you mean?" Ozai demanded of the man.

"The eclipse may have ended," the Fire Sage replied, "but the true darkness has yet to come. And I would advise you not to risk returning to the Fire Nation until we are absolutely certain that the danger has passed."

Ozai thought about this well and nodded to the sage. He must indeed plan his movements more carefully. After all, it was not going to be this easy to outwit the spirits.

"So what would you have me do now?" the Fire Lord asked his adviser.

"Wait, my lord," the older man replied, "with the utmost patience. We still don't know exactly what the spirits have in store for us, so we must take every precaution. I shall consult with the others on what best must be done. But for the time being, your returning to the Fire Nation is out of the question."

"I understand," Ozai answered with a nod. The Fire Sage bowed and then took his leave.

Normally, the Fire Lord did not like being told what to do. But in this case, he was sensible enough to acknowledge that the Fire Sages knew what they were doing. It was to their loyalty that he currently owed his life.

After all, it had been the Fire Sages who had warned him of the curse that was to bring death and destruction to the royal family when the eclipse came. And it was by following their advice that he was able to avoid such an unpleasant fate.

Of course, he knew that those old men were expecting a considerable reward for their pains, and he would give it to them in due time. Such obligations were easily dispensed with.

In the meantime, he would already plan his tactics for world domination when he returned to the Fire Nation. He also particularly looked forward to punishing all the traitors of his country, especially those who were also members of his very own family. His time waiting would not be wasted.

He would not risk losing all that he had worked so hard for. So he would wait, until the stage was set for him to return in glory.

--

Zuko blinked for a few moments as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He winced slightly as he became more aware of the wounds on his back. A chilly breeze blew through the window of the room and he shivered slightly.

The room was strangely quiet, and all he heard were the usual night sounds of crickets chirping and the soft rustling of leaves somewhere being blown by the wind.

The only source of illumination was the sliver of moonlight that came through the small window in the room. Zuko now realized that he was alive and safe in the Western Air Temple and that somehow the Avatar's friends had come to accept him as their ally, in spite of all the things he had done to them before. While this first thought was a relief, Zuko still had an inexplicable sinking feeling, as if there was still some lingering anger and resentment towards him. This much he expected, and he feared.

The invalid stirred from his bed and looked around him.

"Finally," a voice muttered from one side and Zuko quickly turned to the source.

What met his golden gaze was one of startling blue, eyes that looked even more mystical with the moonlight reflected in them. But their expression was cold, chillier even than the waters of the North Pole. And Zuko knew why.

In the dim light, the firebender was able to make out the tired figure of Katara, who was his only companion, but who looked like she took absolutely no pleasure from being there with him. She had dark circles around her eyes and she looked completely exhausted, as if she had been shedding tears and losing sleep for quite a while.

He dreaded to think that all her suffering was on his account and he longed to make up for everything somehow.

"You've been unconscious for five days now," Katara said dryly, "Aang was getting worried."

She stood up abruptly and began to smoothen her garments and stretch her aching muscles.

"He'll be relieved to see that you've finally woken up," she continued, still in that monotonous, unfeeling tone, so unlike the waterbender he had met several times in battle, "and now my work here is done."

She turned and began leave the room.

Zuko fully understood what she had meant with her last statement and he realized that she had been the one who had healed the wounds caused by the Yu Yan archers.

"Katara," he addressed her softly.

The waterbender paused and stiffened visibly as she heard her name called but she did not look back. Zuko could feel the coldness she directed at him by such a posture but he was determined to speak to her.

"Thank you," he said gently, "for healing my wounds."

She nodded curtly, looking at him from the side, before taking a few steps forward. In spite of his slightly disoriented state, Zuko racked his brain for something else to say to her, for an adequate and appropriate apology to offer.

In just those few moments, Zuko saw that she had changed considerably, and he felt guilty thinking that part of the reason for such altered behavior was his own unfair treatment of her before.

He did not know if he would ever have another opportunity of speaking to her in private after this for it was clear that she was washing her hands of him now that he had regained consciousness. He needed to make her see that he had changed, that he was worthy of her trust.

"And I'm so sorry for everything," he continued, hoping to still catch her attention, hoping that she would listen to him somehow, "I know what you must think of me, and I know that you might find it difficult to trust me after all that I've done and..."

"Enough," she interrupted him abruptly, at last turning to face him, her blue eyes colder and harder than ever, "I don't need to listen to anymore from you."

Zuko could say nothing, so taken aback was he by the harshness of her gaze, one he had never imagined her capable of.

"A life for a life," she said simply, "my debt is repaid."


	9. Chapter 8

_In Error's Darkest Hour_

Disclaimer: Avatar:the Last Airbender duly belongs to Bryke. No profit is made from this story other than the sheer gratification of reviews.

**NOTE: I introduced my own Avatarverse creature as well. I'm quite proud of it, although it's a minor (but pivotal) player in the story.**

**I hope this chapter doesn't bore you too much. I expected more to happen but my hands were taken over. I'll try to update soon though, don't worry.**

**Happy New Year everyone! May 2010 bring greatness to us all!**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Great news, guys!" Aang cried out cheerfully, holding up a small scroll, "Iroh sends word that he and everyone else are all right!"

Toph and Sokka looked up from what they were doing. Katara, who was busy preparing breakfast, gave a faint smile. She was still too tired to show much enthusiasm.

It was the first bit of good news they had received since the eclipse, and the Avatar's joy was quite contagious.

Life at the Western Air Temple had been tranquil and yet also worrisome. Things were quiet, too quiet, and the Avatar's company longed to know what was going on beyond the safety of those ancient stone walls. While they were busy with recovering from the damage of the eclipse and with making more plans for the future, they needed to know more in order to determine the proper course of action.

Aang scanned through the scroll quickly, absorbing all of its contents almost immediately. He was thankful for Iroh's friendship and hoped that all was well.

"Wait a minute, Aang," Sokka asked skeptically, "where'd you get that message anyway?"

Aang looked at his friend with puzzlement.

"From the messenger, of course," the Avatar replied, pointing to something on the ground.

Sokka looked to where the airbender pointed. When he saw nothing, the Water Tribe Warrior narrowed his eyes at the Avatar.

"Did that eclipse make your brain grow funny, Aang?" Sokka asked.

Toph rolled her eyes. Her feet could feel that there was indeed a little messenger on the ground.

"I thought I was the blind one here," she quipped, making Sokka glare at her.

"Not you too!" the Water Tribe warrior cried, raising his hands in the air.

"Don't overreact, Sokka," Katara said reasonably, "it's a chameleon falcon, isn't it, Aang?"

"Exactly," the Avatar replied. Sokka looked embarrassedly at them all before glancing once more at the ground.

True enough, after looking at the ground long enough, he noticed two sharp eyes, and a slight fluttering of feathers.

But it was only after hearing the strange creature give a short (almost impatient) squawk that Sokka believed his eyes.

"Oh," he said sheepishly, eliciting loud laughter from Toph and a shake of the head from Katara.

"They're a lot more reliable than regular messenger hawks," Aang explained, as he raised his arm and the falcon landed on it, its colors changing immediately to those of the stone faces on the background, "they can camouflage themselves in the sky so that they are close to impossible to track down. And they can fly faster than messenger hawks as well."

"So what's in the message?" Toph asked the Avatar, who promptly read the contents to everyone.

"Iroh says that he and your father and the others are all safe and sound in a secret hiding place only known to members of the Order of White Lotus," the Avatar began, and soon he had to explain to the others what the aforementioned order was, as it was described by Iroh in the long scroll.

"Bumi has retaken Omashu, and it seems that the Fire Nation defenses at Ba Sing Se are weakening, because of the uncertain circumstances of the Fire Nation," Aang continued.

"Great, we'll be able to liberate the Earth Kingdom sooner than we thought," Toph cried out gladly.

Aang smiled and nodded.

"It seems that the Fire Lord is still missing and inaccessible," Aang continued, "and even Princess Azula seems to have fled."

"Do you think she's tracking us?" Sokka asked apprehensively.

"Probably not," Katara answered, "one of us would have sensed it and she would have probably made her move by now."

"All of them seem to be running away from something," Toph surmised, "and I doubt just anything would frighten the Fire Nation royalty this much."

"According to Iroh's spies in the Fire Nation," Aang continued, "there is still much confusion and uncertainty there. The armies don't have any commanders, and no one knows what to do next. The eclipse has left them lost and aimless. It won't be long before more trouble brews from within."

"Looks like the eclipse did more damage to the Fire Nation than they expected," Katara observed, "damage of a different, and eventually, more serious kind."

"I know," Aang added, "and I still can't figure it out."

"Has Avatar Roku not appeared in any of your dreams or anything?" Sokka asked, "we could really use some advice right now. No one can make sense of this whole mess."

Aang shook his head sadly.

"No such luck," the Avatar replied, "but I am growing worried about this situation. I don't want to wait in hiding for too long. We need to act quickly and come up with a new plan."

"Yeah, defeating the Fire Lord just got more complicated," Toph added with a sigh.

"But luckily," Aang said, on a brighter note, "at least this time, we have another person on our side, one who hopefully can clear a few things up for us."

The Avatar was cautious enough not to seem too optimistic about Zuko's involvement with them. He already noted that mere allusions to the firebender caused an immediate change in mood among the Water Tribe siblings. Katara visibly stiffened at the mention and pretended to be busy with her cooking. Sokka frowned and grew silent.

It would really take a lot for them to reconcile themselves with the idea that Zuko had changed. Katara even seemed to resent Aang for trusting the firebender too quickly.

But she had tended to Zuko nevertheless, out of a grudging sense of obligation. Aang worried about what would happen once Zuko was awake.

Aang was relieved that at least Toph seemed to always take his side where the fire prince was concerned. But then again, she had not been the victim of Zuko's past actions before.

"And speaking of the ..." Toph commented, she being the first to sense Zuko's arrival.

All heads but Katara's turned to where the blind earthbender pointed. And surely enough, from the inner recesses of the temple emerged the figure of Zuko, still tightly bandaged, and clutching at his wounds as he walked slowly towards them.

"Had enough beauty sleep, have we?" Toph teased the firebender.

"You're awake at last!" Aang cried excitedly, approaching his new ally.

Zuko smiled weakly and shaded his face from the bright light of the sun. His eyes had to adjust a bit since he had been stuck in a dark room for so long.

The firebender glanced around him, and took a good look at all his new companions. He had already figured out that they had taken refuge in the Western Air Temple, safely away from their enemies. He was eager to reacquaint himself with all that had happened while he was asleep.

He had been plagued by strange and disturbing dreams, shadows of which he had retained in his memory. Somehow they all had something to do with the eclipse and with that mysterious curse that hung over his family, that Iroh had only spoken of in passing. Zuko wondered if the Avatar or his friends knew more about this matter.

Only the Avatar and the blind earthbender seemed happy to see him awake. The Water Tribe boy understandably was glaring at him, with arms folded and standing in a defensive posture.

The waterbender did not even look at him, but continued to busy herself with what looked like a large cauldron of soup. He still did not know what to say to her and was slightly glad that he didn't have to address her alone this time.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble," the firebender began earnestly, "I know I was supposed to be of more help to you, but instead I've been a burden to you all this time."

"Don't be ridiculous," Aang replied cheerfully, "you've been a great help to me already, especially with all the trouble we had in the capital."

The Avatar clapped a hand encouragingly on the firebender's soldier in a gesture of friendship, to try and show Zuko that he was truly welcome in their group. The latter appreciated this simple gesture, and was also a little surprised by it, since very rarely had anyone shown such faith in him all his life.

Toph sensed how much Aang wanted to lessen the tension among them. She could relate to him somewhat since she too had wanted to feel like she belonged with them when she first joined the group.

And when she considered it, Aang and the others had known Zuko longer than they had known her (although the circumstances had been very, very different, of course.)

"And don't forget," Aang added, not just addressing Zuko but the others as well, "that it's thanks to you that Katara is safely with us."

"But I also owe my life to her," Zuko added quickly, not wanting to seem like Aang was favoring him over anyone, "and for that I will be forever grateful."

At this, Aang looked pleadingly at his waterbending teacher, silently asking her to look more kindly upon their new companion. Zuko looked anxiously towards her as well but got nothing but a cold stare and a curt nod. He sighed.

"We were hoping you knew something about the weird things going on in your country," Sokka asked formally, "and why your father and sister have gone into hiding."

Zuko's eyes widened at the news and looked at Aang questioningly. The Avatar then began to acquaint the Fire Prince with all that has been happening so far. As Zuko listened carefully, he began to see some pieces fitting together but the puzzle was still by no means finished.

"So what do you think?" Aang asked after he finished.

And this time, all attention was on the Fire prince as he gravely faced them. Even Katara was listening intently to what he had to say.

"I'm not too keen on the details," the firebender began, "but I've heard talk of the darkness to be brought upon by the eclipse for some time now."

"You spoke of a darkness that was coming to swallow us all," Aang reminded him, "do you have any idea of what that might be?"

"All I know is," Zuko answered, "that every eclipse is a warning to all firebenders of greater punishments to come if they do not change their ways. More than the temporary loss of our powers, pain and suffering await all members of the Fire Nation who continue to pursue evil ends. At least, that is what legend has always told us, and that was usually the story mothers would use to scare their children into obedience."

"But nothing tragic happened to the Fire Nation after the previous eclipse and no one had changed his ways then," Sokka argued, remembering what he had read in Wan Shi Tong's library, "so I guess your legends are completely false."

"Not exactly," Zuko answered, "Uncle and I did some investigating while I was still at court and we found clues, ancient scrolls and journals of Fire Lords and Fire Sages, that seem to indicate that the past eclipse was merely the first warning. And the one we just had recently was the final one."

All of them grew silent as they tried to process this new and disturbing bit of information.

"And clearly the war has been raging on for too long," Zuko continued, "with no Fire Lord mending the error in his ways. Uncle and I think now that whatever is coming will be a heavy punishment inflicted upon my father, and probably, all those connected with him. He must have known this for quite some time but, as was his habit, he was too proud to admit that he would be at the receiving end of the fury of fate. But something or someone must have tipped him off right before the eclipse, and that was why he was able to escape the Fire Nation in time."

"Come on," Sokka remarked sarcastically, "does he really think he can outsmart the spirits and hide from them?"

"It's probably more than that," Zuko explained, "for all his faults, my father still has his wits about him, as well as some loyal and trusted subjects in the Fire Sages. He probably ordered them to use some sort of spell or ancient incantation to protect him from the punishment that is meant for him. I suspect that my sister Azula also came up with such a plan for herself and is probably trying to avoid punishment as well."

"Always the cheat, I see," Aang muttered, shaking his head.

"But your friend is right," Zuko added, "I don't think anything even the greatest of the Fire Sages can conjure will make my father escape his fate for too long. It's all a matter of time before his crimes catch up with him."

Zuko paused and checked himself at this.

"I mean, our crimes catch up with us," he corrected himself gravely, shuddering at the mere thought, "after all, I'm just as accountable as he is for allowing this war to continue."

"So that's why you've joined us!" Katara cried out suddenly, her eyes livid with rage, "you never really wanted to help Aang at all, you only wanted to use him as some sort of shield to protect you from the punishment that's coming to you! I knew you couldn't be trusted!"

"No, no," Zuko protested, "you don't understand, it's not like that!"

"Katara, please let him explain himself first!" Aang cried, trying to prevent Katara from launching her water whip at the injured firebender.

But it was difficult to dissuade her since she had long been awaiting an opportunity to doubt Zuko, to reveal some treachery on his part, and to expose him as a liar. She needed to convince them all of this, and she needed to convince herself that she was right.

Because she needed her conscience to be clear. She, and only she, knew that had she used more of her healing powers on him, he would not have been unconscious for that long. For all those nights, she had struggled with herself and her conflicting emotions. She would not heal him completely but she found that she could not leave his side during his confinement. She had taken it upon herself to watch over him as he recovered, constantly asking herself why she felt she needed to do so.

Katara would never admit to herself that some small part of her still believed he was good, still believed the words he had spoken when they had been trapped together in Ba Sing Se. She refused to give in to such weakness, to even remember what had made her change her mind about him then.

"Then he'd better give a very good explanation," Sokka demanded, his arm already poised at his boomerang. He wasn't too sure of Katara's claim but he wanted to support his sister as much as he could.

"I swear to you," Zuko cried earnestly, "I never intended to escape whatever fate has in store for me. I only wanted to be able to help the Avatar as much as I could, to atone for all the offenses I've made against him before it was too late."

"He's not lying," Toph stated simply, but also warning the others to drop their defenses, "so I suggest we hear him out completely before we jump to conclusions."

Aang nodded and looked sternly at the Water Tribe Siblings, telling them to stop. Katara and Sokka looked at one another and conceded, ever so reluctantly, and listened with full attention as Zuko recounted how he had reformed himself and how he resolved to take charge of his destiny.

He apologized profusely for all he had done against them and expressed his willingness to accept any punishment they deemed fit. This last intention was directed at Katara, who turned away muttering something about "irreconcilable differences."

"I'm just trying to make up for all my stupid mistakes," Zuko pleaded with them vehemently, "I know how much of a fool I've been and all I want to do is make up for it, if possible, not just for myself but for my family as well."

"That's a tall order," Sokka commented sarcastically, "do you really think you can handle all that?"

"I will do whatever I can," Zuko replied with determination.

Aang could see the conviction and truth in Zuko's eyes but confirmed the veracity of the firebender's statements with Toph, just to be extra sure. The earthbender nodded, proving Zuko to be honest.

The Water Tribe siblings snorted in reply, and Katara was about to fire a biting retort when she was interrupted.

"That's enough!" Aang said with finality, silencing his companions, "we can't quarrel among ourselves if we want to end this war. Attitudes like this have caused so much trouble already."

Everyone saw the wisdom in his words and silently conceded.

"Fine," Katara muttered, "but how will you make sure that Aang doesn't get hurt when your punishment comes for you?"

"You don't need to worry about that," Zuko replied darkly, "the darkness that is coming for me will come for me and me alone. We have been marked by the blood that flows through our veins, the blood of Sozin. We cannot escape our fates."

"How soon will your punishment come?" Katara asked, eliciting a glare from both Aang and Toph. But she ignored them and waited for Zuko to answer.

"I don't know," the firebender replied in a tired tone, "that's why I regret that I've been out cold for so long. There is so much I could have already done. But there is not a moment to waste now. I must teach Aang as much firebending as I can before the darkness comes for me. I must help you prepare for your destiny, Aang. And I don't think this merely involves defeating my father, retribution will come to him. You will have to restore order in the world when it falls apart."

"But won't you or Iroh be spared," Aang asked with concern, "since you've done so much to counter the Fire Lord's evil plans?"

"We are all to endure the coming trials," Zuko answered with a sigh, "at least that is what the dragons have told me. All I can hope for is that I will have the strength to see it through."

By now, all of the Avatar's friends had turned grave and silent. Even Sokka seemed to sympathize slightly with his former enemy. There was an air of tragedy that hung about Zuko now that Sokka could not deny. Much weighed upon the formerly proud prince though he tried to remain strong.

Katara said nothing but could not avoid feeling a twinge of guilt as she gazed upon the firebender's bent over form. He was still slightly ailing from his injuries (partly due to her intentional neglect) but he was struggling to face all his demons anyway.

"Don't you have any idea at all of what pain you will have to endure?" Aang asked Zuko again.

The firebender shook his head.

"Uncle said that there is only one person who knows the details of our punishment," Zuko answered, "but it is impossible to ask her about it."

"Her?" Aang asked curiously.

Katara looked at Zuko with apprehension, remembering that fateful conversation they had had in Ba Sing Se. And it was to Katara that Zuko addressed his answer.

"My mother," the firebender said simply.


	10. Chapter 9

_In Error's Darkest Hour_

Disclaimer: Avatar:the Last Airbender duly belongs to Bryke. No profit is made from this story other than the sheer gratification of reviews.

**NOTE: Whew. I managed to squeeze this little one out somehow. I'm really going to try and stick to the one chapter per week regimen. But it looks like (more or less) I'll only be able to post chapters on weekends, because that's the only time I really have to sit down and write something non-academic. The next three weeks are academic nightmares which I must endure, but I do not want to waver in my commitment to deliver this story to you all. I will try to keep the writing as interesting as I can (but forgive me if sometimes some of my school lessons spills over).**

**Oh, and I modified a bit of how Aang learns firebending. I won't be following the logic of "The Firebending Masters". But you can be sure that the dragons will definitely come out in this story.**

**Hope you like this.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

"We have been marked, by the blood that flows through our veins, by the weight of the crimes of our ancestors as well as our own transgressions," Ursa explained to her daughter, "and we cannot escape our fate."

"I don't believe in all that," Azula replied skeptically, "there is nothing in this world which we cannot control, given enough power. Fate is something we make for ourselves."

Ursa shook her head gravely. She had already begun describing the curse that hung over their family and all that it entailed, all that was to come. Azula had listened for the most part, but always with that doubtful, skeptical air of hers.

The older woman knew that it would be a challenge to convince her daughter to see the inexplicable reason behind all their sufferings, but she was not going to give up.

"You aren't seeing the whole picture, my dear," the mother answered, "for while we do have a capacity and freedom to make certain decisions, there still remains some parts of life which none of us can control or manipulate. There are facts that we must learn to accept and face with resignation."

"So is that your brilliant plan, then? That we just sit around and wait for our sufferings to come and endure all in silence," Azula retorted sarcastically, "I've never heard anything so utterly ridiculous. And I confess, I expected a little more from you, _mother._"

Ursa sighed lightly. The girl still said the word with such contempt and the lady was trying her best to make Azula understand everything before it was too late.

"It's not that simple," Ursa explained, "this isn't a matter of sitting and waiting. We all have something to atone for, and so we must face the punishment coming to us, endure it, survive it, and then start anew."

Azula frowned at this.

"I refuse to agree to such a cowardly and pathetic arrangement," Azula continued vehemently, "and if that is all you have in mind for me, then you don't know me at all. You've wasted your time here."

The princess stood up and made to leave the small house where they resided, in the middle of some remote forest in the Earth Kingdom and close to a narrow stream.

And yet, there were still so many missing pieces. Azula hesitated, trying to weigh her options. Did she really want to leave when she still had so many unanswered questions?

Her mother said nothing to stop her. After all, Azula had always been free to leave. But Ursa knew that Azula was still willing to listen somehow. The mother simply waited for her child to come around.

"If it is as you say," Azula said quietly, her back still to her mother, "that none of us can escape what's coming, then why did you bother taking me here?"

Ursa's face grew grave. The answer wasn't an easy one although the question was one she had already expected.

Azula slowly turned to face her mother, the girl's expression stern and unyielding, demanding the answer.

"Why take me with you here?" Azula continued, "why me this time and not your precious Zuko? There isn't any point in hiding from what we cannot escape. Have you decided to doom us both?"

Ursa shook her head sadly.

"Years ago, I had to leave you and your brother," the mother explained, "to protect Zuko from your father. I knew that Ozai would never harm you since you were his favorite although I knew you might not understand my motives."

"You favored Zuko over me, that was clear enough," Azula replied acidly.

"This time, I have come to protect you," Ursa continued, "it is impossible for me to stop the punishment that is coming because it will only come in the form of what causes the individual great pain. That is why it will not be the same for everyone. And I know that I have been a cause of some of your pain, although you will never admit it."

Azula frowned, although the words being uttered were true.

"So I took you here so that I could at least endure your suffering with you, so that you would not be alone when the darkness comes," Ursa continued.

"And what about your son?" Azula asked with bitterness, "what makes you think that I need your protection and company more than he does? He was always the weak and whiny one."

Azula folded her arms as she waited for the answer. She did not like the idea that her mother thought that she was weaker than Zuko. Nothing in the world annoyed the princess as much as this. She felt gravely insulted.

"You're misunderstanding me," Ursa replied, "but it would be impossible for you to understand all of this with your current state of mind. For as long as you hold on to your hatred of your brother and your resentment towards me, you will never understand."

"Ha," Azula retorted bitterly, "you're underestimating me again. You have long relinquished the right to tell me what to do, mother."

But what Azula had said did not have the desired effect on her mother. Ursa remained as calm and composed as ever.

"Your brother will not be alone when his punishment comes," Ursa replied, "he has realized his true role in all of this and he is determined to see that through. If I were to reveal myself to him, he would only be distracted from his greater goals. And I do not want that."

"So he still doesn't know you're alive?" Azula asked.

The mother shook her head. Azula smiled sinisterly. That was an interesting discovery.

Once again, the princess made ready to leave that strange and remote refuge. It didn't look like her mother had any other information to offer. Or if she did, she was not about to divulge any of it.

There was no point in staying anymore.

"I won't waste my time here any longer," Azula announced, "and if you are not going to stop me, I will be going on my way."

Ursa stood up, as if to show her daughter the way out. But the older woman had a calm expression with an almost mischievous glint in her golden eyes. She went and stood by the door, making to open it.

"But won't you at least say hello to your friends, who came so far just to see you?" Ursa said sweetly.

Azula's eyes widened.

And it was then that the door was opened to reveal Mai and Ty Lee standing on the other side.

--

There was going to be one last great struggle before all this would be over.

Hakoda of the Water Tribe knew that much. And he was honored to be a part of such a great part of their history.

Iroh, Hakoda, as well as the other allies of the Avatar who had escaped during the botched eclipse invasion, were currently on their way to the Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se in a campaign to reclaim the city for the Earth Kingdom. Travelling with them were other members of the mysterious but powerful Order of the White Lotus.

One of these members was the waterbending master Pakku from the Northern Water Tribe. The old warrior and the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe became fast friends and discussed, among other things, Pakku's reconciliation with Kanna, as well as Katara's prowess in waterbending.

"Your daughter was an exceptional student," Pakku had reported to the beaming father, "and she had proven me wrong about not allowing girls to train in waterbending. I'm sure you are very proud of her."

"I've always been proud of her," Hakoda had replied, "but I'm still glad that she is still able to exceed my expectations until now."

The group of allies sent frequent messages (via the chameleon falcon) to the Avatar and his group. Aang and his friends, on the other hand, always replied with updates on their own activities. So far, none of their enemies had intercepted any of these messages and all their plans were under way.

Iroh was grave as they approached Ba Sing Se, remembering his last attempt to besiege the city. He knew now that the dream he had then was telling him to win the city back for the Earth Kingdom.

But he hoped that they would succeed in this venture as soon as possible. He did not know how long he had before his dark hour would come. It had been some time since the eclipse and as far as Iroh knew, even Ozai had not yet returned to the Fire Nation capital.

He was waiting as well.

The older firebender, however, was the only one who knew the whereabouts of the other members of his family. Iroh was aware that Azula was in Ursa's custody while Zuko was safe with the Avatar and his friends.

Iroh had also told all the members of the Order as well as Hakoda, the nature of the punishment that was coming for him and the rest of the royal family, and therefore the need for urgency.

He wanted to accomplish as much as he could before he would be weighed down by his past crimes, and those of his forefathers. Even he was not sure how long the trials were going to last, but he hoped that it would not be too long. Not for himself, but for his beloved nephew.

Zuko had suffered enough. And though the boy had acquired a greater strength of heart, Iroh did not want Zuko to be greatly harmed. Never had one so young endured so much.

Iroh likewise hoped that during that uneasy and uncertain "waiting period" they had, the Avatar would already be able to learn even the rudiments of firebending. The old firebender was not sure of what kind of showdown Aang would have with the Fire Lord in the near future, but he was sure that the boy needed to prepare as much as he could for that moment.

All of them would have to brace themselves for what was to come.

And even if Iroh had left some instructions to the other members of the Order, as well as the Avatar's allies, he could not help but be worried. Would all these precautions be enough?

He pondered on all of these things as he sipped a steaming hot cup of ginseng tea, his favorite. The hot liquid soothed him, as it always did, and he allowed himself to get lost for a moment in its rich flavor.

Life had such simple but sublime pleasures.

In his usual whimsical manner, Iroh pondered if a part of his punishment would be a complete deprivation of tea.

The Dragon of the West shuddered at the thought.

_That_ would be horrible indeed.

--

Meanwhile, back at the Western Air Temple, the Avatar was progressing in his firebending lessons. Zuko had proven to be an effective and patient teacher, whose methods were a balance between Katara's positive reinforcement and Toph's tough love, and with some tricks unique to the Fire Prince. Aang found that the more time he spent with his former enemy, the more he enjoyed his company.

Zuko was actually fun to be with when he wasn't trying to capture you.

But it was clear that the prince was very different from the hot-headed, impulsive, and arrogant firebender that they had known. Some of his recent sufferings had molded him into someone else, someone better.

And Aang was glad to have someone like that on his side.

Zuko's interaction with the others had also significantly improved. Toph had taken an almost instant liking to him and she never missed an opportunity to tease him or to play little earthbending tricks on him. He was a new and interesting sparring partner, as well.

Toph also found that he was as fun to mess with as Katara was before she had become so cold and angry.

It helped, of course, that Toph knew how honest and sincere Zuko was about joining them. She had no doubts about him, and only wished that the others would drop their guard.

Appa clearly had a fondness for the firebender because it was later revealed that it had been Zuko who had freed the sky-bison from imprisonment in Ba Sing Se. And the lovable beast took every opportunity to slobber Zuko appreciatively; much to the latter's chagrin.

And even Sokka seemed to tolerate Zuko's presence with more civility. In spite of himself, the Water Tribe warrior found himself admiring Zuko's perseverance and maturity. The former now even went so far as to speak to the firebender every now and then. Proper conversations, this time, and no longer bitter suspicions, snide remarks, or catty insults.

He had been observing Zuko's movements very carefully and had decided that if Zuko had intended to harm them, he would have already done so. Sokka made the rare choice of being optimistic and decided to give the firebender a chance.

And at last, they had found someone with as much comedic talent as Katara. Zuko's ineptness at joke-telling only boosted Sokka's confidence as the resident comic.

Sokka even discovered that he could now tease and joke around with Zuko without getting burned to a crisp. So the Water Tribe Warrior delighted in scheming with Toph on how to mess with their new companion.

So that only left Katara who still remained cold and unwelcoming towards the firebender. No matter how much Zuko or the others tried to convince her that he was sincere, she would not listen. She was simply as stubborn as ever.

After an argument with Aang, Katara had stopped making snide comments or insults towards Zuko. In fact, to avoid being provoked to say something unkind, she simply stayed away from him as much as she could.

After all, the Western Air Temple was a large place, with enough room for all of them to work in privacy and peace. The waterbender found that this was the best way for her to forget about her anger towards him, and of her own sense of indebtedness to him. Katara hated the turbulence of emotions his presence caused in her and resolved to avoid him whenever it was possible.

This wasn't easy since Zuko was constantly trying to confront her, and to sort things out between them. There was growing tension between the two obstinate benders.

She was determined to avoid him. He was determined to speak to her. Their failure to do what they intended was causing great frustration.

Aang, Toph, Sokka, Momo, and Appa sometimes watched this complicated dance and simply shook their heads. It was bound to end sometime, those two would collide and… none of them knew what would happen next.

They could only hope for the best.

Even Sokka could not understand why Katara kept holding on to her grudge against the firebender. It was so unlike her to be this angry and Sokka was growing worried.

They all suspected that it had something to do with Zuko and Katara's brief imprisonment in the Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se. But neither would speak about that event.

Toph suspected that there was more to this tension than just an old quarrel. But she would not tease either one yet, not while they were in such a state.

But she had spoken to Katara about it once.

"Why are you being so hard on him?" the earthbender had asked, "and I thought that you were already at your worst when you were nasty to me when I first joined."

Katara had flinched at such a negative description of her. But she could not deny it.

"You won't be able to understand," the waterbender said simply.

"Try me," the earthbender challenged.

At which Katara only let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't understand it either, you know," the waterbender admitted, "I know why I'm angry and I don't want to let my guard down because I don't trust him. But there's something else, I can't explain it, but part of me is fighting against all that I can make proper sense of. And it only confuses me when I'm around him. So I stay away."

Toph nodded knowingly. Her suspicions had just been confirmed. It was a matter of confirming if Zuko felt the same way.

"Well, you're going to have to sort everything out soon," the earthbender advised, "we're all uncomfortable around you guys now."

"I'm sorry," was all Katara said in reply, "I'll try."

And Toph knew that she was telling the truth.


	11. Chapter 10

_In Error's Darkest Hour_

Disclaimer: Avatar:the Last Airbender duly belongs to Bryke. No profit is made from this story other than the sheer gratification of reviews.

**NOTE: At last, I have some time to spare. I'll try not to let so much time pass before I post the next chapter. So sorry for the delay! Hope you are all still interested!**

**This chapter is heavily influenced by one of my favorite novels of all time. It isn't hard to guess. Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER TEN**

Standing anxiously outside the door to her room, Zuko let out a deep sigh.

This isn't as simple as I thought it would be, he pondered silently as he faced the entrance to Katara's room, knowing full well that she was resting peacefully inside. He had no intention of disturbing her. The firebender knew how much training she had been putting herself through just to pass the time in the temple.

She was still avoiding him as much as she could, despite all his persistent efforts to try and talk to her. The waterbender had built a wall around her, a cold, hard, impenetrable fortress, sturdier than even Ba Sing Se, and she had retreated to a place beyond his reach.

And what pained him most was knowing that it was he who had pushed her into this place. He saw how concerned the others had been about Katara and how much they had tried to convince her to be like her old self again. But she had not obliged any of them, and Zuko knew that he was to blame somehow.

He needed to bring her back to them, no matter what. It was his fault that she was being so hard, and so he would do everything he needed to do to break through that barrier.

--

But he was running out of ideas.

Even when the others (Toph and Aang mostly) had tried orchestrating a confrontation (non-violent, of course) between Zuko and Katara, the latter had always managed to weasel her way out of all of these attempts. She was quite good at it, as well. And no one, not even her brother, knew what to make of her strange behavior.

The atmosphere in the Western Air Temple lately was that of industry and growing solidarity. They all tried to focus on their training and on finalizing their plans for the future.

Good news from the outside continued to reach them via the chameleon falcon. Ba Sing Se had been successfully reclaimed in the name of the Earth Kingdom and many of the Fire Nation-controlled areas had also been breached by Iroh and his forces.

The old firebender had decided to retreat for the time being in a small but comfortable tea house in the walled city, to further discuss his plans with the allies and to keep the Avatar informed of the comings and goings in the world.

The Fire Lord had yet to return to his throne but had sent word of a temporary government to be established and to rule in his absence. Ozai was still very much in control of his country and his people. And no one dared question his authority yet.

Meanwhile, things continued the way they were back at the Western Air Temple. Aang was growing to be a talented firebender and was now able to practice using all four elements. He also spent much time in meditation and reflection, trying to figure out just how exactly he was going to fulfill his mission.

Sokka was always busy discussing plans with the others and coordinating with his father and Iroh. And of course, the Water Tribe Warrior did not neglect his own training and found a good sparring partner in Zuko, whose advice helped Sokka improve his already impressive skills.

And in the midst of all this, Zuko anticipated the punishment that was coming. An inexplicable feeling told him that it was drawing very, very near and so he was slightly relieved that he was already able to teach the Avatar firebending before he would be incapacitated by the impending distress.

His main concern now was to somehow patch things up with Katara. Zuko was well aware that a full-blown reconciliation was impossible at this point. But he wanted, he hoped for some kind of understanding between before…before he knew not what was going to happen to him.

On several occasions the firebender had consulted Toph on what to do. And she, in her fashion, had offered as much advice as she could.

"You know," the earthbender had said, "I still think that deep down, Katara has a soft spot for you."

"What makes you say that?" he had asked.

"All that time you were unconscious," Toph related, "no matter how reluctant she was about healing you, she still did. And she never left your side until you finally woke up."

Zuko remembered the moment he had seen Katara, and how haggard she had looked when he had awakened.

"You'll get to her somehow," Toph consoled him, "I'm sure of it."

He had nodded gently.

_I only hope it won't be too late,_ he added to himself.

--

So there he was, the bound object in his hand, anxiously building up the nerve to do what had to be done. He could not think of any other way, and he could only hope that she would not turn him aside this time.

It was one of those moments when he so longed for his mother, or even just Uncle Iroh. Zuko seriously needed some guidance from them.

"What would you have me do?" he asked silently, trying to imagine what his mother would have told him.

But she would have said something like "do what you feel is right, do not give up." And so far, he had followed such lessons. It was now simply time to let things take their course.

"If I don't give this to her now, I may not have another opportunity," he thought, and so built his resolve.

Opening the door as slightly and as carefully as he could, Zuko slipped the letter in and then left as quickly as he could, hoping against hope that she would read it without hate.

--

Katara stirred when she heard her door open. And for the first few moments all she could do was stare wide-eyed at the object that had rolled in, a bound scroll that was not of ordinary paper.

She had a pretty good idea of the sender of such a message and she had half a mind of destroying the thing right then and there.

Katara sighed, remembering her promise to Toph. After all, she had to give Zuko some credit for his persistence. But then again, that was the characteristic she had always seen him exhibit, in their whole acquaintance.

And here he was again, trying to make her change her mind. She was firm about her decision, but she also knew that she would have to confront him eventually. Perhaps picking up the letter would be the first step. Besides, she had nothing better to do at the moment.

And also, she was also extremely curious as to the contents of the letter. She debated with herself for a few moments before deciding to at least glance at it before destroying it.

Slowly and carefully, the waterbender, picked up the letter, unrolled it and began to read, steeling herself for whatever would appear.

"Katara,

Forgive me.."

She frowned. How typical. Again, she was tempted to melt the whole thing in an instant, but then, she could see how long the letter was and again, curiosity got the best of her.

After all, she tried to convince herself, she didn't have to agree with anything written on the scroll, she didn't have to even believe any of those words. She had only to read them.

And the moment she found doing so distasteful, she could simply toss the thing aside.

Besides, what could_ he _possibly have to write to her about that would change her mind about him? As her stubbornness began to take over again, Katara felt a faint tug at her heart. She had always been a kind and gentle person by nature, and harboring such anger was such a burden on her.

And yet, she held on to this negative emotion, clung to it like it was her last hope. She would not risk being betrayed again. The waterbender shook her head and turned her attention back to the missive.

"I hardly know where to begin, but perhaps it's best that I start with that. There are no valid excuses, no justifications, no good reasons for the mistakes I've made in the past, for the way I treated all of you, for the way I let you down.

I know what you must think of me and I know that you are sick and tired of my trying to apologize to you. But I will have you speak to me again, if that is possible. Please, please, allow me to explain, and to apologize yet again for everything.

And yet again, I'm begging you to take a chance on me, to trust me like you did in Ba Sing Se. This time I really have changed, and I have no other wish than to help Aang defeat my father and restore balance to the world."

Katara stopped reading at this point in the letter. She glanced and saw that she had barely reached halfway through the message but she was already sick of it.

"Same old stupid speech," she muttered angrily, more annoyed with herself for having believed that she would see something new in it.

In her anger, the waterbender tried melting the letter with some water or crumpling it in her hands but she found that the material on which the letter was written was not mere paper but some leather-like substance which could not be easily dissolved and, she suspected, easily burned either.

He had taken precautions, and wisely so.

With an exasperated sigh, she tossed it aside, to a dark, far corner of her room. She was determined not to read it again. It irked her that he had the audacity to even approach her in such a way. More annoying was the thought that he expected some sort of response for such a tired, tedious message.

And yet, for all her frustration, she had still managed to read the few sentences next to the one about restoring balance to the world.

It went something like "I know that I bring out the worst in you and I am sorry for that. I will try to make amends for the damage I have caused, especially to you. Please tell me what I must do to make things better, to lessen the anger in your heart."

Even as the letter lay discarded in a corner, the words she had read stuck in Katara's mind.

"_I bring out the worst in you."_

Her brows furrowed and she folded her arms across her chest.

"You know nothing about me," she whispered, her eyes sparkling, "absolutely nothing."

And so the letter stayed hidden, discarded but never destroyed, in a remote corner of Katara's room, unread but unforgotten for the next few days. Zuko had stopped trying to speak to her in those days, as if simply waiting for her to react to his letter, but she said nothing of it.

But a strange and sad event occurred that made Katara decide to finish the letter.

--

"It has come."

Zuko had known at that very moment that all he had been waiting, fearing, had now arrived. The shadow had taken over him.

He had barely time to announce it to Aang before the firebender was completely taken over by pain.

Slowly but surely, his sight begin to blur and he could no longer hear the concerned cries of Aang, Toph, and Sokka as they ran to his side. His eyelids dropped heavily, and the firebender could feel a great pain emerging from the center of his chest, near his heart.

He fell to the ground, clutching at his chest, moaning and groaning in extreme pain. There was commotion in the temple as the Avatar and his friends struggled to keep him steady and stable.

Katara was called for and she responded to the urgency of their call. They had all been anticipating some sort of danger coming to Zuko, but nothing like this.

In spite of her dislike, Katara still felt reluctantly obliged to him for having saved her life. And she could not find it in her to refuse the pleas of Aang and the others. And of course, her own instincts as a healer could not pass by unheeded.

Something in her could never bear to stand by and do nothing while someone was suffering. Even him. Especially him.

With a sigh, the waterbender readied herself for the healing process. She would owe him nothing, one side of her resolved. She would never let him die, another side of her asserted. She brushed these warring thoughts aside as she prepared.

Kneeling beside Zuko's writhing body, she put her glowing hands upon the wound in his chest and she closed her eyes in concentration.

But the moment Katara touched him, Zuko winced sharply and his golden eyes snapped open.

Taken aback by such a reaction, Katara's backed away slightly.

"What's going on?" Aang cried around her. Toph and Sokka expressed their concern as well.

But Katara could not hear them. All she could see were those golden eyes, staring at her, pleading silently.

All she could hear was the ragged voice with which he spoke her name.

"Katara, please," he muttered with difficulty. He placed a hand on one of hers.

"What are you doing?" she whispered sharply at Zuko, "I don't understand."

Her questioning gaze met his and in those golden orbs shone a painful understanding. He knew that she hadn't read his letter. He knew that she still refused to forgive him.

But something wasn't right. He wasn't telling her something.

And then she realized it.

Perhaps he already had, and she had simply refused to listen.

"Let go of me," Zuko said simply, even as he struggled in pain. He weakly tried to push her away.

Aang, Toph, and Sokka looked at each other in puzzlement. What could he mean?

"What?" Katara cried out in surprise, but her glowing hands were already on the wound and she was just moments away from completely healing the wound.

"Please," Zuko begged, "you must let go of me."

But before Katara could do anything else, Zuko let out a loud and piercing cry of pain. The waterbender looked down at her hands and her eyes grew wide with horror.

"Katara, what are you doing?" Sokka cried out.

The wound had grown, and a strange, black liquid was flowing from Katara's hands and into Zuko. The longer she held on to him, the more this strange poison seemed to spread. Blood and venom seemed to mingle, causing even more agony to the helpless firebender.

She couldn't control the water. Katara struggled but the more she held on, the more the poison flowed into the open wound. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before.

"Zuko, what's happening?" she muttered in fear but he was unable to answer her. He had stopped screaming and seemed to have been knocked out by the severe pain.

"Katara!" Aang cried out, "it's getting worse! You have to stop it!"

"I can't, I can't," the waterbender replied, tears flowing down her cheeks, "I don't know what to do! It won't stop!"

"His heartbeat's slowing down dangerously," Toph warned them, "you'd better stop trying to heal him and just let him go. You're only making it worse."

And painful as it was to admit it, Katara knew Toph was right. The waterbender had never abandoned anyone in pain before, she had always been able to heal anyone somehow.

The moment, she lifted her poison-soaked hands, the black liquid stopped spreading. But it had already covered a good part of the firebender's body, encompassing his entire chest and reaching as far as his arms and neck. His body was shaking slightly and he seemed to be lost in some strange and inescapable nightmare.

Katara sat down in shock, staring at her hands, which were now drenched in a mixture of poison and blood. Where had it come from? Why did this happen?

Her tears continued to flow down her cheeks and she did not know what to do anymore. Her gaze went from her tainted hands to the blackened body of Zuko.

Had her anger and stubbornness caused all this? Was she really so cruel?

Unfortunately, the others seemed to have similar suspicions. She couldn't explain what had just happened. None of them could. But a greater darkness hung in the air now.

Carefully, Aang and Sokka lifted Zuko's body and prepared to move him to better place. Katara rose to follow them but Aang shook his head at her silently.

"I think it would be best if you stayed away from him for now," the Avatar advised, with a hint of coldness in his tone.

"But," she began to protest.

"You'd better do as he says," her brother told her, "he can't handle much more pain."

"But I..," Katara continued, her blue eyes shining.

Aang shook his head sadly.

"It shouldn't be too hard," Toph said almost accusingly as she helped the boys move Zuko gently, "you've had a lot of practice."

--

In a few moments, Katara had slammed the door of her room and had rummaged about until she found Zuko's letter.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she kept muttering as she wept and unrolled the scroll.

Crumbling into an exhausted heap in one corner, she struggled to read the rest of the message even as her tears blurred her vision.


	12. Chapter 11

_In Error's Darkest Hour_

Disclaimer: Avatar:the Last Airbender duly belongs to Bryke. No profit is made from this story other than the sheer gratification of reviews.

**NOTE: A relatively quick update! Because I love you guys!**

**So I started working on this almost immediately after writing the previous chapter. I really want to try and upload this very quickly (so you won't kill me for leaving a cliffhanger). I was surprised Chapter 10 became as long as it did so I really had to cut it at an interesting point there. Sorry if this one seems a little "emo". But the story isn't called "In Error's Darkest Hour" for nothing.**

**It was fun (and challenging!) to write Katara this way. I always saw so much potential in Season 3's Bitter!Katara which I believe I've explored in some of my shorter stories (especially "A Path Strewn with Thorns" and "More Worth the Earning"). But there's more to Bitter!Katara than just her anger. She is as complex and conflicted as Zuko was before he joined the Avatar, and she now has to face the consequences of all her actions. But misguided though her actions may have been, foolish though her choices were, her heart was always in the right place.**

**We'll see how she goes from here.**

**And I shamelessly pilfered a line from my favorite novel again. All credit due to Jane Austen!**

**Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

It took a while for Katara to be able to make sense of the words because she was trembling so uncontrollably, her whole body wracked with sobs. Guilt and confusion gnawed at her as she struggled to hold the letter properly.

The memory of Zuko, unconscious and mortally injured, haunted her still. Her tears now mingled with the blood and poison that continued to stain her guilty hands. She could not seem to wash them off, and the stains were a painful reminder of how much darkness she had in her own heart, how she had allowed herself to sink into such shadowy depths.

But she had seen it in his eyes – the hurt, the great sadness that seemed to pierce straight through her.

Katara took a deep breath and steadied herself. She would finish the letter now.

"_I know that I bring out the worst in you and I am sorry for that. I will try to make amends for the damage I have caused, especially to you. Please tell me what I must do to make things better, to lessen the anger in your heart."_

She paused here, guiltier than ever, allowing the truth of his words to sink in, finally admitting that he was right.

"_I've been trying my best to speak with you but you've been avoiding me with equal diligence. I can only hope that you read this letter before it is too late."_

At this, her eyes widened and she gasped in realization. Had he known, all this time, that such a tragedy would happen? Had this been his way of warning her?

Greater remorse and guilt began to consume the confused waterbender but she willed herself to go on.

"_I have spoken of the punishment that is coming for me and I am certain that it is only a matter of days before I am taken over by it, by whatever that is coming._

_All I know of it from what Uncle told me is that it will involve pain of the acutest kind, and it is likely to affect those around me if they get too involved. And if they do, it is likely that they might be dragged into the depths of hell that I will be entering. That must not happen._

_My family and I have our demons to face, but you and Aang and the others need to end this war, and put things back to the way they should be._

_I am telling you all this because I know how much you protect Aang and the others. You may not believe me, but I am concerned for them as well. And they would never allow me to endure the ordeal alone. But I must do so, it is my burden to bear._

_I know you will take care of them, I never had any doubts. I simply wanted to give you a warning of what is coming. I am grateful for your saving my life when I was shot down by the Yu Yan archers, and, forgive my audacity, but you needn't bother doing so again if I am ever endangered in the next few days._

_I know how much it confuses you to try and help me, out of some sense of obligation. You owe me nothing, even though I am still a long way from earning your trust._

_Take care of them, Katara. I am sure you will. But tell them nothing of this. They are all so kind that they would surely protest against it. And to put any of you in danger for my sake is the last thing I could ever want._

_But if I am incapacitated, so will my father and sister be. You will have your chance of finally defeating the Fire Lord and ending the war. Please tell Aang to take this opportunity, to use his advantage. I am sure that you will succeed this time._

_Aang has already mastered firebending and I am sure he will be able to fulfill his destiny. He no longer needs me. Just as well._

_The truth is (and I have never told this to anyone) I am not sure that I will come out of my punishment alive. I have accepted that much. There will no longer be any healing for me then._

_I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, after all. It's only fitting that I pay for the part I played in this war._

_So I'm glad I was able to be of use to the Avatar in what seems to be the end of my days._

_My only regret now is that I never regained your trust. You can't know how much I regret having turned down your offer of friendship in Ba Sing Se and all your previous offers of help. You had shown me so much kindness but I had rejected you at every turn. I was a blind, selfish fool and so I shall pay the price._

_You were the first to see the good in me, and it took me so long to appreciate that, to be grateful for your offers of friendship._

_But more than my loss, I am saddened by how my betrayal has affected you. Because of me, you have harbored great anger in your heart, and it has made you into a different person._

_I've been down that road, and I can tell you that it brings only sorrow and pain._

_Please, I speak for your sake and no one else's, let go of your rage, do not let it consume you. You will only be destroying yourself and hurting all those who love you._

_You may never be able to forgive me, I understand. Some sins are beyond redemption. But at least, do not let yourself be consumed with your hatred. I am sorry for having been the reason for you to harbor such rage._

_I do not pretend to know everything about you, but I am pretty sure that you do not like the person you are turning out to be. So please, free yourself of hate, and forgive yourself._

_You have always been strong and kind. I know you will see this all through._

_I suppose if you have gotten this far in the letter, I must thank you for taking the time to read what I have to say. _

_You needn't be bothered with me for much longer, anyway. Don't worry._

_Katara, you have treated me just as I deserve, even better I think. I bear you no ill will for not trusting me, although I really, really wish you would._

_Please know that, whatever you may think of me now, the feeling is not mutual, and it has never been._

_I think the world of you. And I always will._

_And I fervently hope that someday, after all of this is over, you will think better of me._

_Again, I'm sorry. Thank you for everything._

_Good-bye._

_Zuko"_

The letter fell from trembling hands and the reader immediately covered her mouth with her hands as she succumbed to a fit of weeping.

The tears gushed forth, like a tempest from her heart, as she leaned back against the cold, stone walls of her chamber, her chest heaving and her whole body racked with sobs.

There were no words to console her, no thoughts to guide her. There was only that sharp, deadly ache, that growing pit of shame and regret, that sorrow, which now threatened to overpower her.

Katara remained alone, in that helpless position, her body strewn across the floor, her hands on her face, and her cries endless.

And it seemed that his words had at last unleashed all the anger she had kept deep within all her, the accumulated resentment, the inordinate amount of hatred. All these weighty shadows seemed to have welled up and rushed out of her as she wept uncontrollably for hours, for an eternity it seemed.

She would pick up the letter and re-read its contents, as if to make sure her eyes had not deceived her. And after every perusal, she would grow only more miserable, only more ashamed of the way she had acted in the whole affair. The more she read, the more she felt the wall she had built crumble around her at last, and she was slowly breaking free of the trap she had allowed herself to fall prey to.

But was she too late?

She mourned for him. She mourned for herself, and for her fatal foolishness.

And as her bitterness began to spill over, her hands began to glow from the moisture of her tears.

With a gasp of realization, she realized the source of the poison.

The memory of Zuko, in agony and pain, and her, not healing, not helping, but only hurting him further.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she repeated over and over again, shame filling her.

"_Goodbye," _he had written. And she seemed to see that small, sad smile he gave her before he had succumbed to the pain.

Katara shook her head violently. _No, no, no, no…_

He couldn't, he _shouldn't _have to go.

Not now, especially not when she had finally seen the error of her ways.

"Please," she muttered a desperate prayer, "let it not be too late."

Katara took several deep breaths and tried her best to recover from the tumult of her feelings.

She was certain of something now: she needed to see him, she needed to make things right with him. It was her turn to make amends.

Still slightly trembling, she staggered out of her room and went in search of the others.

Her fists were clenched and her tear-streaked face was set in grim determination. She would be a fool no longer.

His face shone in her memory, and as she cast her mind to the length of their acquaintance, so full of contradictions and conflicts, with only that one fateful moment in Ba Sing Se shining above all the rest.

He had changed. He had joined them, helped Aang in more ways than one.

He had saved her life, and he had tried to save her from herself as well.

She had been so blinded by her anger, her mind so muddled by irrational fears. It had taken so much for her to finally admit her mistake, for him to finally reach her.

And as all of these long-overdue realizations dawned upon Katara, she also became conscious of the fact that she had wasted so much time wallowing in her hate.

He had offered his friendship, and it was the only such offer that she had ever rejected.

_Katara, you idiot,_ she reprimanded herself, as her true feelings began to surface at last. It was as disconcerting as it was liberating.

"_I fervently hope…that you will think better of me."_

It has come sooner than you could have ever anticipated, she seemed to answer him.

"I do think better of you," Katara thought silently and sadly, "I think I always had somehow. I'm so sorry that I did not let you know this soon enough."

"_I think the world of you."_

Katara closed her eyes and pressed her hand against her heart, trying to suppress more tears. It had been coming on gradually, but had been blocked by all her misgivings and suspicions. But she knew herself now, her eyes had been opened.

If only, she had not wasted so much time.

Never before had she felt so strongly and surely that she could have accepted him with her whole heart than at that moment, when all of this seemed in vain.

No, she refused to lose any hope.

_I'll do whatever it takes,_ she resolved, her promise mirroring the perseverance he had always shown.

"I heartily accept your apologies," she thought as she strode through the dark, stone halls, silently addressing him and hoping somehow that her words would reach him, wherever his soul may be wandering away from his body.

"I only hope that you will accept mine," she added, a solitary, shimmering tear sliding down her cheek, "because, Zuko, I'm not ready to say good-bye yet."

--

Aang, Sokka, and Toph all stood sadly around the bed where they had placed the injured Zuko. They were all worried for him, and yet they were helpless, unable to alleviate any of his suffering.

Katara was the only one who could have made things better, but her anger had only made things take a turn for the worse.

They did their best to make the firebender as comfortable as they could, but there was only so much they could do.

He remained unconscious, his breathing labored, and his body stained with blood and poison, which would not be washed or wiped away.

Toph had ascertained that Zuko's heart continued to beat, but only ever so faintly.

The Avatar and his two friends could not help but shed tears over the fate of their newest comrade. Just when they had all come to truly accept him as a member of their little "family", this had to go and happen.

But none of them could say that they were completely surprised by what had just happened. After all, he had warned them early enough that something like this would happen.

And for the past few days, the firebender had been carefully avoiding all of them, keeping to himself and merely speaking to them only when absolutely necessary. But in spite of his silence, he continued to show concern for them all, in his own way.

Toph had had the most accurate suspicion, as usual, and she had confronted him about it. He had replied enigmatically, merely saying something like, "you'll be all right."

Now, here Zuko was again, in mortal peril, as payment for all his and his family's crimes.

And this time, much to their chagrin, even Katara was unable to heal him.

It didn't need to be said. All three of them knew (almost instinctively) that the poison spreading from Katara's hands had to be some manifestation of the hate and suspicion she had been stubbornly harboring for Zuko.

They were all disappointed in her, but they also regretted being quite so harsh to her about it. After all, seeing her pained expression as they had sent her away, all three had realized that she also felt great remorse for what she had done.

Sokka knew his sister well. The Water Tribe Warrior was sure that Katara had never taken any joy in being so suspicious and mistrustful. But she was so afraid of being betrayed. He was sure she was sorry by now, and he wished that she would not be too hard on herself about this whole matter.

Aang was likewise as understanding about Katara. He had seen her surprise and hurt at what had happened when she had tried to heal Zuko. The Avatar had really hoped that Katara and Zuko would resolve their issues sooner than this.

Zuko had told Aang not to be afraid and to continue with his mission, even without his firebending teacher. The Avatar could not bring himself to do so, to abandon his new friend at this crucial time. But it was also difficult to be standing there, unable to make a difference.

Toph felt slightly remorseful for having been so cold to the waterbender. The earthbender had immediately sensed all of Katara's shame and guilt as the latter had run away from them. After all, Katara had promised to try and change, and it seemed that she was only now taking her promise seriously.

But the earthbender grew worried as she sensed Zuko's very faint pulse. He was barely alive as it was, and yet there was nothing any of them could do about it.

"How is he?"

Toph turned her head to the door as Katara slowly approached them. In an instant, the blind earthbender sensed the change in the waterbender. The two boys likewise looked up and noticed their companion's new demeanor. Sokka and Aang stared at her for a few minutes.

Hours had passed, and Katara had altered significantly. Her eyes were swollen, and her face was streaked with dried tears. She looked miserable.

And more importantly, the waterbender looked genuinely worried about Zuko's condition.

Her blue eyes had a gentle expression in them, one that Aang and Sokka were more accustomed to, as Katara approached the bed cautiously. Seeing Zuko's limp figure sent a twinge of fear and pain through her heart. But she dared not lay a hand on him.

None of them felt the need to reprimand the waterbender any longer. They all knew that all her anger had passed, and that she wanted Zuko to live as much as they all did. Or even more.

"He's still breathing," Toph answered in a soft tone, "but his heartbeat grows fainter by the minute."

"The poison has seeped into his system," Sokka added, "we don't know what to do."

"You've finally learned to trust him, haven't you?" Aang asked the girl, noticing that Katara was about to burst into tears again as she gazed helplessly at the unconscious firebender.

She nodded quickly, closing her eyes, but unable to stop the tears from flowing.

"How could I have been so blind and so selfish?" she cried in anguish, before looking sorrowfully at her equally somber companions.

"Can you ever forgive me?" she asked them sadly. They looked at her in surprise and all offered consoling glances.

But Katara had turned her gaze to Zuko, kneeling down beside the bed.

"Can _you_ ever forgive me?" she begged him, stretching her hand towards his face but withdrawing it apprehensively.

Toph stiffened as she sensed a new arrival.

"Someone's here," she announced and in an instant, all of them ran out of the room (Katara glancing back at Zuko before leaving) to see who had arrived.

Two great dragons, one red and one blue, were floating in the air near the temple's entrance. The majestic creatures faced them silently, with no sign of attacking them.

From the back of the blue dragon, a hooded figure dismounted, and slowly walked towards the astonished group.

Lifting her hood away, the stranger was revealed to be a woman with long, dark hair and golden eyes.

"I have come for my son."


	13. Chapter 12

_In Error's Darkest Hour_

Disclaimer: Avatar:the Last Airbender duly belongs to Bryke. No profit is made from this story other than the sheer gratification of reviews.

**NOTE: I'll try to update as fast as I can. Thank you for all your support in the last chapter.**

**We shall linger a while longer in the Western Air Temple before we go to the suffering of the other members of the Royal Family. Please hold on for more details on the rest of Sozin's bloodline. We will have some glimpses of the others here, though, don't worry.**

"**Enjoy".**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

With the dignity truly befitting a noble queen, Ursa gravely greeted the Avatar and his company before immediately proceeding into the room where her son lay unconscious and yet in pain.

No one could see it in her regal posture and her graceful movements, but her heart was breaking as she gazed upon the beloved son she had not seen for so many years. Memories of the sacrifices she had had to make for his sake now flashed before her as she gently laid a hand on Zuko's face, brushing his hair aside and lightly touching the scar which his father had given him.

Ursa knew all about that infamous duel between father and son and she deeply regretted that she was unable to help her son then. She had only recently been able to escape captivity and exile, and it had been a challenge to gather all the needed information about her two children before the eclipse struck.

As much and as dearly as she loved her son, Ursa had chosen to protect Azula first in that heavy trial. But it was still her duty to deliver her son to the place of judgment, to where all would be decided. She was glad to see him again, but it was unfortunate that their reunion would be under such grave circumstances.

He wasn't even aware of her presence there, and yet there was so much she wanted to tell him. Ursa sighed. Hopefully, there would be time enough for all that after the trials. For now, she needed to transport him to where his sister was also spending her time in punishment. The whole bloodline needed to be complete.

She had failed her children in many ways but she was not about to give up on them now. This time, all her duties would be fulfilled.

"There is so much that still needs to be done, my dearest son," Ursa whispered to Zuko with a sigh, "we've only just begun here."

She wanted to linger on, to speak to him, to try and reach him no matter where his soul had now drifted to. Ursa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to restrain herself. She would be able to sort things out with him later on, she hoped.

But first, she had to make things clear with her son's new friends, she had to give them some idea of what was about to take place. Her coming to the Western Air Temple served a double purpose, after all.

One was to take Zuko to the place of judgment.

And the other was to show the Avatar the path he must take to fulfill his own destiny.

Aang and the others had given the distraught mother privacy and they began to discuss amongst themselves the sheer speed of strange events. They all expressed their surprise at seeing Ursa there especially when even Zuko had believed her to be dead.

No one knew what to make of her sudden arrival at the temple. But Toph had confirmed that the strange lady was not lying when she spoke of her relationship with the unconscious fire prince. The situation seemed to grow more and more complicated as they went on and the Avatar and his friends were all eager for some answers.

After all, Zuko had said that his mother knew more about this whole business than anyone else.

But Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Katara could not think of anything to say to Ursa the moment she emerged from Zuko's room. The gravity of her expression was enough to silence them all and they waited patiently for her to speak first.

Katara was still reeling from all the emotions she had had to contend with earlier and she was resolved to help Zuko as much as she could. She didn't know how she would make his mother understand this, but she would try to make Ursa see how important and how precious Zuko's forgiveness now was for her.

Ursa took a good look at the young airbender and his companions. And without having known them for long, the dignified lady already had a good idea of what each one was like. Reading characters had always been one of her gifts and a talent that was very useful in all sorts of situations.

She was glad to see that they all seemed to genuinely care for Zuko, despite what he had done against them in the past. The Avatar's gaze was clear and resolute.

He was young, to be sure, but he was strong and his heart was pure. Ursa was satisfied with the airbender. He _would _fulfill his destiny for sure.

The earthbender and the Water Tribe boy also looked very reliable, and determined. And as for the waterbender, Ursa sensed something else in those blue eyes that she could not quite place. There was strength and determination, to be sure, but also some great sadness.

A shadow still hung about the girl, and Ursa lamented such a fate for one so young. The older woman hoped that the waterbender would be free of this darkness as soon as may be.

"I know that many things are confusing for you right now," Ursa began while the others listened intently, "but there isn't enough time to explain everything. For now, I beg your indulgence, but you will have to trust me as I will give all of you some instructions."

Aang nodded respectfully, and the others followed suit. Again, Toph had established that Ursa was somehow worth trusting. They were out of plans, after all, for things were moving in such strange directions that none of them had ever anticipated. A little guidance was more than welcome at this point.

"I do not doubt you, Lady Ursa," the airbender replied earnestly, "we can discuss the details when we all have the time."

"I have two purposes for coming here today," Ursa began, "the first, as you see, is to retrieve my son and to take him to the place of judgment, where the rest of our wretched family awaits their fates."

Aang looked at the others as Ursa said this. And Katara could not suppress a small gasp.

"The matter of retribution and atonement, in the case of our family, is to remain an internal matter, I'm afraid," Ursa continued, "and we all have to face our demons in a particular way."

"My other purpose for coming here, is to tell the Avatar what he must do as the darkness consumes this land."

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked her with concern.

"Zuko and our family are not the only ones affected by this great shadow," Ursa replied, "a great darkness, beyond what any eclipse can bring about, has come because of the century-long war. And now is the time for the Avatar to step forth and to become the hope that the whole world has needed for so long."

"Please, tell me what I must do," Aang asked earnestly. The others waited for the answer.

"I have two dragons with me," Ursa answered, gesturing to the majestic creatures, "one shall bear me and my son hence, to the temple of the Sun Warriors, and the other is meant to take you, Avatar Aang, to the Fire Nation, for one final journey to fulfill your destiny."

Ursa paused and waited for the airbender and his friends to take in all that she had said.

"And, I'm afraid, this is one task you will have to do alone," she added, causing the others' eyes to grow wide. But Aang nodded with understanding, and his friends yielded.

"You need to see," Ursa explained, "that the people of the Fire Nation have suffered as well, and that your task is not merely to take down one leader but a whole system of greed and ambition. For the Fire Lord is but one vicious and ruthless man, but even with him out of the way, there are many others who would eagerly take his place. You must put a stop to this dangerous cycle. And at the end of your journey, you shall choose the next Fire Lord."

Aang's grey eyes grew wide at this. Ursa simply nodded to him.

"You will understand when you get there," she told the anxious airbender, "and do not worry about your friends, for they have important roles to play as well."

Now, the lady faced the Water Tribe siblings and the earthbender, and all three waited for her pronouncements.

"While the Avatar is on his journey, and the members of the royal family are being judged, it will be up to you to unite all your allies and make sure that this world does not sink into chaos and anarchy. With so much uncertainty and fear filling people's hearts, they are bound to do many foolish and dangerous things. You must prevent them from causing even more pain and suffering, while the Avatar works out how he will end the war permanently."

"We are to join our father and the rest of the free peoples, then?" Sokka confirmed although he already knew the answer.

"Yes," Ursa replied with a nod, "and you must go now. Your refuge in this temple is now over. Rest assured, you will all meet each other again when this great struggle is over. But for now, there is no time to lose."

Aang nodded to the others.

"Don't worry about me, guys," the Avatar reassured his comrades, "we'll see each other again for sure."

Sokka and Toph nodded at him and they all ran to make preparations. First, Sokka and Aang helped carry Zuko to the red dragon awaiting him and his mother.

Appa was prepared as well, to bear the others to where the rest of the allies were waiting. The Western Air Temple would soon be deserted again.

Toph sensed some hesitation on Katara's part.

"What's the matter, Katara?" the earthbender asked.

The waterbender took a deep breath and clenched her fist. She would do this.

Approaching Ursa as she was about to mount the red dragon, Katara spoke.

"I'd like to go with you," the waterbender said resolutely. The others looked at her with surprise, and then turned their gaze to Zuko's mother, waiting for her reaction.

Ursa raised an eyebrow at this but saw a power in those ocean blue eyes that she somehow recognized. But she needed to confirm it first.

"That's not necessary," Ursa answered curtly.

"I know that," Katara answered, "but I'd like to come along, nevertheless. I owe him so much."

Katara's glance at Zuko was not lost upon his mother. Aang, Toph, and Sokka did not question the waterbender. They now understood just how much her attitude towards the firebender had changed recently.

And they all gave their silent consent to her.

"If you merely wish to come along to satiate any feelings of guilt you have," Ursa replied gravely, "then there is really no need. This should not concern you."

Katara's eyes grew wide, but she was not daunted.

"It's more than that, I want to do this," Katara insisted, "he isn't the only one who has something to atone for."

And then, almost in a whisper, so that only Ursa could make out the words, Katara added, "I once said that I would never turn my back on people who need me, but I've come to realize that I need him more than he ever needed me. And I don't intend to fail him again."

Even if they had not heard all her words, Aang and the others could see what Katara meant. The waterbender glanced at them questioningly but all of them nodded with understanding.

Katara was relieved to know they approved. Now, all she was waiting for was Ursa's consent.

The grave lady gazed from her son's unconscious figure to the determined face of the waterbender. That expression was a familiar one and the mother was also quite curious as to what it would lead to. No matter what, she was sure that it would be very, very interesting.

Ursa closed her eyes and sighed.

"Very well then," she said simply.

--

"She finally stopped screaming," Ty Lee said with a heavy sigh as she leaned back on the chair, "I guess the worst is over then."

"I don't think so," Mai said in her usual grave tone, "I think this is just the beginning."

"Oh, no," Ty Lee cried out in fear, her eyes wide and worried, "I really hope you're wrong about that."

Mai hoped so too. But as much as the pale girl wished it was not so, she could see the truth in the troubled expression on Azula's face as she slept.

"What nightmares are you seeing now?" Mai asked the princess silently.

Lady Ursa had stayed with her daughter until Azula had significantly calmed down. The fits of pain came so suddenly that Ty Lee and Mai had been so afraid when they saw their friend writhing in pain and screaming, even as her mother struggled to comfort her.

They all stayed by her side as Azula flailed her arms around, launching blue flames into the air, and every now and then, throwing lightning around. Never before had Mai seen Azula in such a vulnerable state. And Ty Lee could not stop crying as she saw Azula shed tears for the very first time.

It had been a tumultuous few days as they had tried to deal with Azula's suffering. Once Azula had calmed down for a bit, Ursa had transported them to this place, the temple of the Sun Warriors, where Azula would await her judgment.

Ursa had stayed by her daughter's side as much as she could but later on took her leave, saying she had one other person to bring to that place. Ursa entrusted Azula to Mai and Ty Lee, begging them to never leave the princess alone.

The two friends could see how painful it was for the mother to leave the child, but Ursa's duty seemed equally important. So they had agreed to stay by Azula.

For they valued their friendship, even if Azula herself had so often only sought to use them.

They saw that the cold and calculating princess was also capable of feeling pain and misery, and they did not want to let her go through whatever she was going through alone.

After all, they had gone through so much together already. They weren't about to break their bond anytime soon.

The two friends did not explore the other parts of the mysterious ancient temple they were currently housed in. Somehow, they didn't dare do so, as much as they were intrigued by the place.

There was a sinister air about the place that made them uneasy, and unwilling to leave Azula alone, though she was quite stable even in her slumber.

Ursa had tried to explain the situation to them at one point but they still did not know everything that was going on.

All they knew was that all living members of Fire Lord Sozin's bloodline were now undergoing punishment for the part they played in the century-long war. Each one was experiencing physical and emotional pain that was unique to him or her, reliving the most traumatic experiences and memories in his or her life, and being consumed with guilt over every transgression.

Ty Lee had shuddered to think of how many demons Azula would have to be facing now. Ursa had somehow managed to find and bring several members of the family back to that temple already, judging by the frequency of her trips after she was sure that Azula was in good hands.

They were not sure of who had already arrived but they didn't ask many questions. But they did have the idea that those who had come were older members of the family, perhaps General Iroh or even the Fire Lord himself.

Mai and Ty Lee did not want to bother finding out who were guarding the others.

Of course, Mai was anticipating the arrival of one particular member of Sozin's family. Even if he had made it clear that he only wished to remain friends with her, Mai still deeply cared for Zuko. And she worried that with what Azula was currently suffering, the brother might be going through even worse, since he was more prone to guilt and self-doubt.

"I wonder," Ty Lee thought aloud, "what will happen to Azula when she wakes up from all this? Do you think she'll change at all?"

"I think it's impossible not to change after having to go through something like this," Mai replied gravely.

Their conversation was interrupted by Ursa's arrival. Ty Lee went out to greet the lady as she dismounted from the dragon.

To the chi-blocking girl's surprise, Ursa had one other companion aside from her unconscious son. Ty Lee recognized the waterbender from the Avatar's group.

Katara's eyes met those of the other girl's and the waterbender nodded slightly to greet her. Astonished as she was, Ty Lee nodded back, and no words were exchanged.

Ursa was relieved to see that there wasn't any hostility on either side, only surprise.

Later on, as Zuko was brought into a room of his own, with Katara watching over him diligently, Ursa took her leave to check on Azula.

As the waterbender took her place beside the sleeping firebender, someone arrived to visit him.

Mai's eyes grew wide as she confirmed what Ty Lee had just told her. It really was the waterbender who had come to watch over Zuko during his ordeal.

They greeted each other as cordially as they could and neither said anything as Mai sat down on the other side of the bed.

The pale girl looked with pity at Zuko's sleeping figure, his face bearing an expression of silent suffering.

"Did he suffer much pain when it started?" Mai managed to ask.

Katara looked away guiltily, her eyes shining, but managed to nod.

Mai sighed in understanding.

They sat together that way for some awkward moments.

The blade-wielding girl looked from Zuko to Katara, wanting to confirm her suspicions.

"Are you..?" Mai began to ask.

But Katara quickly cleared things up by shaking her head violently.

"It's not like that," the waterbender replied with a smile of embarrassment, "I just…"

She stopped herself, trying to think of the right way to describe what she was doing.

"I just want to make it up to him," she answered finally, "I couldn't heal his wounds when this started. I want to help him as much as I possibly can."

Mai nodded. Then, it was Katara's turn to confirm her own suspicions.

"Why?" the waterbender asked in return, "are you…?"

But Mai shook her head as well, with a small smile.

"A good friend," she said simply.

Katara sighed with relief. And having laid all their cards on the table, they both smiled at each other, the atmosphere immediately lighter. Then, both girls turned their attention to the still sleeping figure of the fire prince.

Ursa smiled as she walked away from her son's room with some degree of comfort.

"You are fortunate, my son," she thought, "to have so many friends caring about you."


	14. Chapter 13

_In Error's Darkest Hour_

Disclaimer: Avatar:the Last Airbender duly belongs to Bryke. No profit is made from this story other than the sheer gratification of reviews.

**NOTE: A sad chapter, I don't need to tell you that. But there are still so many things that need to happen before these characters find their peace. Sorry for the late update. Again, hectic schedule and limited body. I'm glad my headache subsided soon enough for me to churn this out.**

**I took some liberties with the sources of their sorrow, Ozai in particular since it is hard to imagine such a hard a cruel man experiencing any kind of emotional turmoil. Hope this didn't seem too farfetched. I do enjoy torturing the members of the Fire Nation Royal family.**

**Zuko's is relatively short because we pretty much know how much he has already been through and besides, his own troubles were elaborated enough in other chapters anyway.**

**Since this is in "punishment-slumber", the style is a weird, hazy stream-of-consciousness kind of writing. Hope you will not hate it.**

**Next week will be busier still since I have a bunch of one-shots and AMVs lined up for Valentine's Day. But I'll still try to update this, don't worry, more or less on Valentine's Day as well.**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_The air ringing with the sound of the child's laughter._

_A breeze blowing through the tall grass as the boy makes his way through the field swiftly, giggling as his father chases him._

_The boy growing into a man, in full military regalia. A brave and noble soldier. He makes a final sideways glance before walking away._

_Further and further away, into the din of battle, the chaos of war…and into the shadow. Never to emerge from the madness._

_I will never see his smile again, except in my memory._

_I stretch out my hand to him, to his retreating figure, calling out to him._

_But he hears nothing, he sees nothing but the light that shines ahead of him. He has gone to where I cannot follow, and no matter how much I stretch my hands before me, I can no longer hold him, my beloved son._

_You are beyond my reach, Lu Ten._

In such a nightmare was the Dragon of the West plunged. He had long languished in the sweet, convenient peace of forgetting, only consulting his memory on particular occasions. But never had the pain of remembering been so fresh, so raw, so sharp.

He had seen much suffering in his life and he had not always done what he should have to stop all these. A man of war he had been, though he had secretly wanted peace.

Guilt gnawed at the aged firebender as he recalled his own hypocrisy.

After all, he had played a part in that great war, and he had not yet reached the stage of full atonement. And now, with all his darkest shadows engulfing him once more, his fiercest demons appearing before him, he doubted that he could ever make amends for the foolish things he did before.

_And then, another figure appeared, another young man he held dear to his heart. But Zuko's face was shrouded in shadow, and he was defiantly walking away, again, further and further away from his uncle._

_Once more beyond reach, treading a path into a lost and confused destiny._

_But the boy was deaf to his uncle's cries, and he continued to walk down a road that led only to destruction and hurt. No one could guide him now, and he would be lost to his own delusions.._

_This was another burden on Iroh's mind._

_A son he had already lost to the war. Another son he would now lose to folly and ambition._

_Iroh would be left with nothing then, completely alone, facing his despair with no one to commiserate with him._

_They were gone, his two beloved sons._

_And he was powerless to bring them back._

_--_

Their family was broken and no one was out there to rescue them. They deserved such a punishment, to have all their sins laid before them, shown to them repeatedly so as to make their remorse all the greater, their hearts pierced by their long-hidden guilt.

The Spirits had every right to condemn them, a family of criminals it almost seemed, to such acute emotional turmoil. They were all physically strong so any injury in that area was likely to be healed. It was ever so easy to recover from a physical wound.

But there were worse forms of pain, scars that could never be erased, but instead, bore deeper and deeper into one's soul as time passed. Forgetting was a privilege no longer granted in these days of judgment and trial.

A mirror seemed to appear before all of them, showing only distorted images of their discordant souls. Each member of Sozin's direct bloodline now wallowed in pools of his or her personal grief. Fear filled their formerly hard hearts, and now, hidden away, confined in the halls built by their answers, the temple of the Sun Warriors, each member was trapped in a troubled slumber from which no one could choose to awaken from.

The mists of sorrow blinded them to the presence of others around them, guarding them, watching over their sleeping figures, and silently praying for their return to the world. All of them felt completely alone, torn apart from everyone else, and wandering in a world of silence and suffering.

And though it may seem surprising, even the Fire Lord himself had nightmares to face, in spite of his tough exterior.

_The land, his great nation, was crumbling before him, his grand empire falling to pieces, with him standing in a midst of it all, a testament to utter failure._

_His people no longer respected him, no one feared him any longer. He was losing his power, losing control._

_And when stripped of all the attention and advantages that power and position can confer, Ozai was naught but a scheming and manipulative man._

_But all was fading now. Even as he bent down to touch a piece of his land, he found nothing but sand. Millions of tiny granules falling through the spaces in his fingers, unsubstantial, messy, chaotic._

_Nothing would be left for him to look over. No one would be left for him to govern. He was a useless figurehead._

_Representing nothing but the iniquity of his very own family, of the ruthless ambition, sustained for generations._

_All leading to this road._

_His daughter was moving away from him, and in the vision, Azula's golden eyes shone with such malicious content that even her father, when watching the scene, felt slightly disturbed._

_And then, the memories poured in, and it was difficult to piece it all together. Visions of people who turned their backs on him, faces of friends who only speak to you when they need something._

_Zuko, his only son, was now walking towards treachery. A grave sin, indeed, to break ties with the Lord, and to break ties with the family._

_They were all walking away, further and further away, widening the distance between them and the cold, lone Fire Lord._

_Then, there was _her. _Ursa._

_She had left him too, but under very different circumstances._

_All he could see now was her back, the shadow of her figure as she moved further and further away. And all that he could do was watch her leave._

_She had left, to trade her life for someone else's._

_He had wanted to believe she had done it for him as well, to help him finally realize his political ambitions. He had wanted to believe she was proud of him, from a distance, and that she did not regret having to leave her children for the sake of his becoming Fire Lord._

_But in his deepest, darkest thoughts, he knew that these were only the lies he created to console himself._

_He hated her for leaving. He hated her for leaving him this way._

_And he had managed to suppress all this frustration and anger for years. To compensate for that emptiness by amassing more power, gaining more influence, planning to take over the entire world._

_Everything his forefathers had failed to do, he was on the very brink of achieving. He had it all, and he had even believed that he had outwitted the spirits themselves and escaped the punishment that he was meant to endure._

_But he was not so lucky._

_And now, all his failures and nightmares were there to haunt him._

_And that hateful vision of her, with that look of resentment, of pity even, was before him, taunting him, tormenting him with those eyes._

_Yet he could not look away, he could not speak or explain himself, he could not reach out to grab her arm, or to shake her. He could not stop this nightmare._

_Only she had such an effect on him. And she still had some strange power over him now._

_He had believed himself impenetrable and had spent years burying every annoying memory in the deepest recesses of his mind. The worst part now was that he could not release any fire to somehow express his rage. He was trapped, as an ordinary, weak, non-bending human was._

_But now all that he had wanted to forget were being forced upon him. _

_And he found that he was not as strong as he had hoped._

--

_She had never shed any tears. Not even when she had been heartbrokenly hurt._

_Tears were a sign of weakness. And she was never weak._

_And she was never a failure nor a disgrace._

_But she had learned early in life that no one was to be trusted. It was so much better and convenient to simply be feared. That way, no one would dare betray you. No one would dare hurt you._

_And so far, she had succeeded. She was undefeated, uninjured by any harsh words. No opponent had ever been strong enough to bring her down, not even the Avatar himself._

_Only one person had ever broken her heart._

_A monster._

_That was the word her mother had used to call her. Her own mother, flesh and blood._

_Was she really that bad? Just because she was not as soft-hearted as precious, noble Zuko._

_Just because she wasn't foolish enough to go against her father, against the war._

_What was so wrong about her that her mother hated so much?_

_And as much as she tried to push that memory to the back of her mind for many years, it always came back, in her darkest, most secret moments, to haunt her and torment her._

_It was the only thing that had ever made her lose her nerve._

_And at times, she would see the emptiness of it all, of this life she had chosen._

_Everywhere she looked there was emptiness, nothingness surrounded her._

_In the eyes of all those she looked upon was fear and hate. Never loyalty. Never love._

_And even in spite of all his inadequacies and foolishness, Zuko was still the more favored one, the more loved._

_It was dreadfully unfair._

_  
She was the prodigy, she was the best. No one could ever surpass her amazing talent._

_And yet, nothing. Nothing but empty, frightened glances._

_There had been a time when she had enjoyed inspiring so much fear in her subordinates._

_There had been a time when she rejoiced in following her father's magnificent footsteps._

_But deep inside, she knew him for what he really was._

_A real monster._

_Who would sacrifice his only family for the sake of power._

_He was only using her, after all, feeding her pride with his praises._

_But she knew, she knew well, that as soon as she was of no use to him, he would discard her just like he did everyone else._

_She was but a pawn in his game. And the only way out was for her to overpower him herself._

_Power and glory._

_Was that what she really wanted though?_

_--_

_The past is a terrible place, at least for him. It was full of shadows and regrets and sins seemingly beyond atonement._

_Each moment of suffering was amplified by endless repetition, as if to emphasize his own folly and disgrace. Each memory seemed to burn deeper and deeper into his soul, and each reenacted scene seemed more and more real in every viewing._

_Reliving your worst memories over and over again, and being powerless to escape._

_The scenes grew more vivid with each agonizing cycle, the insults louder, the faces harsher. The expressions of resentment and hate grew so powerful that the faces of the people became distorted almost beyond recognition._

_And the fear and self-reproach gnawed further and further into him._

_The prince was shaking, weeping, shouting all at the same time, crying out for it to stop, saying that he had endured more than enough._

_But his voice only echoed into the void. No one could hear him, no one would help him here._

_He was utterly alone with his sorrows._

_It was the complete package: from his childhood to the past few, tempestuous years of exile._

_Every time he was branded a failure by his father._

_The day his mother disappeared, and all of Azula's sharp taunts._

_That fateful Agni Kai when he got his scar. His long, lonely years of exile, and the fruitless search for the Avatar._

_His whole self consumed by anger and a desire to be accepted, to be welcomed, to be loved._

_And then, all the trials he had to undergo in pursuit of the Avatar._

_His great defeat and suffering at the North Pole. And subsequent wanderings._

_His aimless wandering, and the rejection he felt from the people in the Earth Kingdom._

_The fiasco at Ba Sing Se. His foolish, selfish decision, one he still regretted greatly._

_The emptiness of his return home, the strange unease he felt at being back on false pretenses._

_And then, there was one of his greatest burdens._

_The hate in those blue eyes. Her hate, her justified resentment of him._

_It seemed that there was nothing he could do to regain her trust in him, the trust she had given in those moments at the Crystal Catacombs._

_He had had his chance and he blew it. Such an opportunity would never come again, no matter how much he wished it._

_But he wanted it so much, he wanted her to at least stop hating him._

_But all those days in the Western Air Temple, every cold silence, every sharp glare, all had shown her to be immovable. She had not even read his letter. It was a risk he took, a risk that had backfired on him after all._

_It was he who had led her down such a destructive path, a dark and dangerous road. This was the greater burden._

_For it was not him alone that he destroyed, but someone as good and as kind as her._

_His betrayal had defiled her pure heart. And he was constantly reminded of it here in that land of sleep and shadow._

_The past could no longer be changed. What was done was done._

_If only he could be given another chance to make amends, if only he would be granted an opportunity to atone for all he had done._

_Through all the darkness, he clung to one flicker of light, the tiniest speck of hope kept him sane, kept him alive._

_--_

There was one witness of these tortured souls who was the most saddened by what she saw.

And it pained her to know that she was spared from such heavy ordeals because she was not a direct descendant of Fire Lord Sozin.

But she was, by no means, free from guilt.

She was a part of their lives, and they a part of hers. And she had let them all down, somehow.

So, in a way, she too was paying a heavy price.

For she could see their pain, it was written on each of their faces. It was especially heartbreaking for her to see her very own children trapped in such agony, while she watched, helpless and useless.

She could do nothing for them when they needed her most. She could only stand by and wait for them to come back, if indeed, they would return. Nothing was certain at this point, although she spoke of this to no one, especially not those faithful friends who watched over the two young firebenders.

Ursa would not burden them with such a dark possibility. She would endure it alone.

For as much as this was punishment to Sozin's descendants, it was torture for her as well.

And the worst part was that she had known of its coming, and was powerless to stop any of it.

Sorrow coming is all the deeper for knowing of its coming.


	15. Chapter 14

_In Error's Darkest Hour_

Disclaimer: Avatar:the Last Airbender duly belongs to Bryke. No profit is made from this story other than the sheer gratification of reviews.

**NOTE: Happy Valentine's Day! And Happy Chinese New Year as well! **

**So to celebrate the occasion, here is a not-so-dark chapter filled with LOVE…**

**(Inspiration for one scene in this chapter came from the latest episode of "Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen" **** )**

**This is one of my posts for the occasion. Do check out my other posts as well as a Zutara AMV I'm putting up, if it isn't too much trouble. My username on Youtube is CirceAlbatou!**

**Enjoy, everyone!**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

"_Katara…."_

_She followed the voices that were calling out to her, and soon found herself face to face with Gran-gran, and the rest of the Southern Water Tribe._

_Katara smiled when she saw them and ran to greet them all._

_But she stopped abruptly when she noticed the stern expressions on all of their faces. Even the little children seemed to gaze upon her with fear._

_The puzzled waterbender grew worried about this and asked them why they were looking at her in that strange way._

"_What are you doing, Katara?" Gran-gran asked her._

_Feeling even more puzzled, Katara did not quite know what to say. She stared at them in surprise, seeing even some anger creep into their eyes._

"_I don't understand," the waterbender said._

"_Why have you betrayed your people?" the question came, sharp as a dagger to the heart._

_Taken aback, Katara's blue eyes widened incredulously and she shook her head._

"_I don't know what you're talking about," she replied in shock, "I would never do such a thing."_

_But their eyes turned cold and accusatory, and she grew even more anxious about what they would say next._

"_You would abandon your mission to protect an enemy of your people," the figure of Gran-gran, now darker and almost menacing, accused her, "you are a traitor."_

_Extremely hurt by their accusations and surprised that they would think so of her, Katara's eyes began to fill with tears. She continued shaking her head violently._

"_That's not true," she replied adamantly, "I have not abandoned my mission, and I am not a traitor. Aang is on a journey that he alone can take, and I am doing all I can to try and stop this war."_

_But a great shadow hung over the members of the Water Tribe now and her explanations seemed to fall on deaf ears. She could not believe what she was seeing, and felt certain somehow that these were but phantoms standing before her, for those were not the eyes of her people. They closed in on her, until they had her surrounded in a circle, like a predator moving for the kill._

_The waterbender looked frantically about her, at their cold, angry, unyielding faces, and struggled to reason with them, to explain what she was doing. But all her efforts were to no avail. They would not listen._

"_I have never betrayed you," the waterbender insisted, tears flowing freely now, hands raised in an attempt to make them see._

_And then, one after the other, accusations were aimed at her and she had to turn her head to one side or another just to keep track of what they were telling her. And with each accusation, came a stab of pain in her heart, and a persistent need to disagree, to contradict all that they were telling her. At one point, she had covered her ears just to block out all the hurtful things they were forcing upon her._

"_Then, why do you remain by his side?" they asked her._

"_He is a firebender, a member of the people who destroyed this world."_

"_He is the son of the Fire Lord, the man who continued the war."_

"_Spreading fear and hatred is in his blood, he does not deserve to live."_

"_He belongs to a race of murderers and plunderers."_

"_He belongs to the Nation whose soldiers killed your mother."_

"_Enough!" Katara cried out, with a wide gesture of her hands, and with tears streaming down her face, "it isn't like that. You don't understand."_

"_You cannot deny the truth," they muttered to her, "he is our enemy, he is your enemy."_

"_NO!" Katara shouted out adamantly, "that's a lie!"_

_This outburst seemed to have silenced them, and Katara found the courage to proceed with her defense._

"_He may be the son of the Fire Lord, but he is not his father," she continued obstinately, "he's a good person, and I trust him."_

"_He betrayed you once before," they told her, "what makes you think he won't do it again?"_

_But Katara shook her head, unmoved by this._

"_I know him," she answered, "I've seen how much he has changed, and how much he is willing to sacrifice to make things right again."_

"_But why stay with him?"_

"_He has saved me in more ways than one."_

"_Then, you are doing this out of a sense of obligation, of indebtedness, of guilt?"_

_This last question made Katara pause before she answered. She suddenly began to question herself. Why did she choose this path?_

"_He needs me," she whispered softly, "and I never turn my back on people who need me."_

"_He has never told you that, has he?" came the sharp reply, "he never asked you to stay."_

_And Katara's eyes widened suddenly at this. She thought carefully before replying._

"_But I need him too," the waterbender whispered._

"_You were all right before he came along," was the rebuttal, "what has changed?"_

_Katara could not find the words to explain this. So she kept silent._

"_Katara, Katara, why have you betrayed us?" they asked her again._

"_I already said that I never betrayed you!" the waterbender cried out._

"_Then why choose to be with him? Why protect him? Why remain by his side?"_

_Katara was about to give another long and passionate answer to defend her decision when a final, striking question was posed by the shadow figures of the members of her tribe._

"_Besides, Katara, what can you do to help him now?"_

The waterbender's eyes flew wide open. She rubbed her head as large fragments of the dream (or nightmare) settled in her memory. She was sitting on a bench beside the bed where Zuko remained unconscious.

Fully awake, Katara walked up to the sleeping figure and gazed upon him pensively, hearing some of the questions in her dream echo in her mind.

"Why am I even here?" she asked him in a whisper, "of what use have I been to you these past few days?"

Her face grew warm as tears began to flow down her cheeks. She thought about all the dream-Gran-gran had said, all the things they had accused her of.

Katara was certain that she knew where Zuko's loyalties lay – there was no longer any doubt of that. She also knew that she felt indebted to him, for saving her life during the eclipse, and for waking her up from the darkness of her hate. She also felt that she owed him more than just an apology for the harsh way she treated him in the Western Air Temple.

"If you merely wish to come along to satiate any feelings of guilt you have, then there is really no need. This should not concern you," Ursa had said to her.

And she had replied that she had much to atone for. But what had she done to achieve such a goal.

"I'm so sorry," Katara whispered as she had done so many times before, kneeling down beside the bed, "I know that I am the cause of some of your suffering now. You don't deserve to endure this much pain."

She knew his story now, from what she heard from Ursa and occasionally, from Ty Lee. The chi-blocking girl was always eager to have someone to talk to because her companion was always cold and untalkative. The Fire Nation girl had told the waterbender of the hardships that Zuko had gone through, the events that led to his banishment, and the strange and lonely childhood both he and his sister had endured with their mother's absence.

The more she heard, the more Katara's hear had filled with pity for Zuko and remorse for how she had so grossly misjudged him.

But as the days passed, Katara came to realize that there was something more to her desire to make it up to him. She was genuinely concerned for his welfare now and reprimanded herself for having acted so selfishly in the past. Aside from a litany of apologies, she was not sure of what to say to him when he awoke. She was not sure of how to tell him how she felt.

She was ready to accept any rejection from him, since she had once rejected him as well. And yet, she knew that he would not treat her the same way she had treated him.

Gazing at him once more, his face with an expression of deep sorrow, Katara felt a twinge in her heart. She could do nothing but hope, and pray for him now, to beg the spirits to protect him somehow, to forgive him.

How she wished that she could do more for him now!

How she longed to tell him that she had already forgiven him, and that she was ready to accept the friendship he had so frequently offered.

Katara closed her eyes, causing more tears to flow out and then, she looked at him once more. She extended a trembling hand and held on to one of his, grasping it tightly, hoping that he would somehow know that he was not alone, that he had never been alone through his nightmares. She had always been by his side.

Some drops of tears began to fall on Zuko's cold, unresponding hand. She clutched it tightly nevertheless.

As she held his hand and watched him suffer, Katara remembered all the questions she had been asked in her own dream.

"… _why choose to be with him? Why protect him? Why remain by his side?"_

Every memory, every emotion, every experience flooded her mind now, and in a burst of painful, revelatory clarity, she knew the answer.

She finally understood the depth of her own wishes, how much he meant to her.

And she was ready to face whatever consequences this choice had in store for her.

Looking at him again, she remembered what he had written.

"I think the world of you too," she told him in her mind.

With both great tenderness and a slight nervousness, Katara leaned down and moved closer and closer to him. Then, as gently as she could, she placed her lips on his.

"_Please,_" she called to him in her mind, _"please come back."_

--

_The pain had slowly subsided and he was completely alone now. No more phantoms from the past, no more harrowing memories were appearing before him._

_He was simply alone in an empty space, unsure of what to do next._

_Looking around him, he saw nowhere to go, all was a dark, empty plain. And he began to decide on whether he would move around or simply stay put._

_Was this where it was all going to end?_

_Earlier he had somehow been able to speak with his sister, and they had sorted some things out between them. Zuko was greatly relieved that they no longer bore the same animosity towards each other as they used to. And somehow, after that encounter, they both became more like normal siblings. He found out that he genuinely cared for his sister, in spite of all she put him through, and that he was pained when he saw that she was as broken as he was, if not more so._

_But they had spoken with each other, and she had disappeared from this place. He hoped that she had been freed. But a part of him still wondered why he remained trapped in that bizarre void._

_What was worse was the silence that filled the air. No more screams, no more shouts, no more crying. And yet, that deep silence was all the more disturbing._

_He had cried out several times, trying to find out if someone else was out there. Sometimes, it was just for the comfort of hearing his own voice, hearing _a _voice, piercing through that dreary silence._

_How he wished he could speak to the others! That he could see them, that he could somehow help them or even the other way around. The emptiness he was in now seemed even more maddening than the barrage of images and noises that had plagued him over and over again in the past._

_He wasn't even sure how long it had been since he had collapsed in the Western Air Temple. The last thing he could remember now was seeing the Avatar and his friends' concerned faces. Even Katara had been there, rushing to his side and attempting to heal him. But there was still that coldness in her eyes, that anger and mistrust, and he had known that she would have no power to save him._

_He had begged her to let him go but she had staunchly refused. There was a grim determination in her that he was slightly afraid of._

_And he knew that she had not read his letter, that she had not allowed him to explain himself. All was lost between them now, and he greatly hoped that she had not allowed herself to succumb to such darkness._

_He sighed heavily. It was a very strange feeling. He was new to it. Even in the depths of his trials, when he was suffering the most, he still always thought of her._

_He worried about her constantly, and wished that she was well. He cared nothing about himself anymore._

_Why did she have such an effect on him? _

_He was certain that he had wanted to be her friend. Her trust meant so much to him as well._

"I think the world of you. And I always will.

And I fervently hope that someday, after all of this is over, you will think better of me."

_Those had been his words in that letter that had taken so much out of him. But as he remembered these words now, he felt a surge of strength, even in the midst of the bleak emptiness of his trials._

_He had something to hold onto now, something sure and unchanging. His feelings had not changed in the least and he could understand them at last._

_He knew that he would be able to face anything, all consequences of this admission, if only he could be freed from this prison. Even if there was little hope of her returning such affections, but he would not change his mind._

_And as Zuko made this firm resolution, something stirred in the void. He turned his attention to it immediately._

_He could hear something. He could hear someone. A voice calling out to him._

"Please, please come back."

_Zuko stiffened when he recognized the voice and he began to search all around him for the source. He was being called back. By _her.

_He ran around frantically, trying to follow the echo of the repeated call. He had to find her, he had to go back._

"_Where are you?" he cried out urgently, "Katara!"_

_And then, in a distance, a figure began to emerge, materializing from the dust and shadow that had surrounded him earlier. The figure was bathed in light and warmth, and he had to stop to hold his breath._

_In a moment, she was standing before him, her face streaked with tears, not of anger or sadness, but of joy. Joy at finding him._

_She said nothing now. There was no need for words._

_She simply extended her hand and he, trembling and nervous, took it. And all was bathed in a brilliant light._

_--_

Katara had rested her head on the bed, her hand still clutching Zuko's. But the moment she felt a slight pressure on her hand, her eyes snapped open and she stood up and looked at him.

He was stirring and his eyes were struggling to open. She gasped in joy and relief, beginning to cry again, putting a hand on her mouth incredulously.

Slowly and carefully, the firebender opened his eyes. And as he focused his sight, the first thing he laid eyes on was the weeping and smiling face of the waterbender.

He stared at her for a moment, unable to believe what he was seeing. How long had he hoped and wished to see her looking at him like that!

And now, he could not really believe that it was happening, that a dream had been finally realized.

She was half-laughing and half-crying, exceedingly relieved and also extremely nervous and uncertain. Was he glad to see her there? Was he disappointed or was that look on his face merely surprise?

What did he think of her now? She dared not imagine.

All she knew was that he had finally awakened, that the wound on his chest had finally disappeared, that she could finally speak to him again. She could apologize at last, and tell him how much had changed, how much _she _had changed.

She was so glad he was back.

But in those moments, all words were lost in the sea of emotions that filled the room.

He was the first to recover, and he struggled for something to say.

"Katara," was all he managed to say softly and uncertainly.

Then, the dam burst forth and he was thrown back slightly as the waterbender through her arms around him, weeping with unadulterated joy.

Startled at her reaction, Zuko recovered and then gently returned the embrace.


	16. Chapter 15

_In Error's Darkest Hour_

Disclaimer: Avatar:the Last Airbender duly belongs to Bryke. No profit is made from this story other than the sheer gratification of reviews.

**NOTE: Sorry for the delay. It's been a very busy week. But I hope you like this, nevertheless. Things have to move faster from here.**

**And if you're wondering what happened to Azula and Zuko, that will come in another chapter.**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

There was so much to say all at once that for the first few moments, neither Zuko nor Katara knew where to begin. They simply remained in that warm, tight embrace, not quite sure of what they would do next but not wanting to leave the comfort of each other's arms.

"I'm so glad you're back," Katara managed to whisper in between happy tears.

Zuko sighed with relief and joy.

This wasn't exactly the welcome he had been expecting. In fact, he had not even imagined coming back, not from that dark, dreary place. But everything was made right somehow and that phase of his punishment was over.

After a few more moments, however, they were both aware of the need for some explanations.

Breaking away from the embrace slowly and reluctantly, they faced each other somehow uneasily, now compelled to speak.

"I heard your voice," Zuko told her with a smile, "you called me back from that dark place. Thank you."

Katara did not know how to respond to this. She simply nodded.

"You've forgiven me now, haven't you?" Zuko asked, a bit awkwardly, seeing her reaction.

"Of course!" Katara cried out. Had it not been obvious enough? She looked away uneasily, her head bowed.

"But can you ever forgive me?" she asked him gravely, "I've treated you so badly and caused you so much pain. You have every right to hate me now."

Zuko put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. She looked up at him.

"There's nothing to forgive, Katara," he told her gently, "and I could never hate you, never, because, because…"

And he found it extremely difficult to complete his sentence, even if he knew what he needed to say and he was somehow assured that she would not reject him outright. All at once, he felt so nervous and shy and afraid.

She saw his confusion and fear and at once realized that all her hopes were not in vain. She knew what he was about to say, and even if he couldn't find the courage to utter those words, she was already happier than she had ever been.

And though it was not going to be an easy confession for her to make, Katara decided to end Zuko's agony.

"I love you, Zuko," she said in earnest, and he immediately snapped out of his awkward trance.

"What?"

He looked at her with wide-eyes and was again speechless. He blinked a few times, trying to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. He could not remember ever feeling this happy in his life.

Katara managed to laugh a little as she watched him struggle with this revelation. But it had needed to be said.

"I've been so blind," she began to explain, rambling off, and looking away in embarrassment as she tried to make him see how she had come to that fateful realization.

She wasn't so sure if he knew that she had kissed him while he was still asleep and she was now embarrassed about it and wondered how he would react. But it didn't look like he knew so she thought it best not to mention it at all.

He listened incredulously and then began to smile, the truth just sinking in.

She was still rambling when she felt herself being pulled into another embrace. Her eyes widened as he put his arms around her.

"I love you, Katara," he whispered gently, "and I never expected things to end up in this happy way, but they did, and I'm grateful for it."

She returned the embrace, with fresh, happy tears falling down her face. Now that everything was out in the open, they both sighed with relief.

Katara wished she could stay in that embrace forever, but she remembered that there were others that Zuko needed to speak with, and that there were more matters to be decided upon right away. After all, the war was still raging around them somehow and they still had a mission to fulfill.

Luckily, Zuko seemed to realize the same thing as well. Still beaming with joy, they broke away from the embrace. Katara took Zuko's hand and led him out of the room to search for the others.

And just at that moment, someone happened to pass by.

"Where can I get a cup of tea in this place?" Iroh muttered, rubbing his head and looking around.

"Uncle!" Zuko cried out. And immediately the young firebender was locked in another big hug, this time with his favorite uncle.

Katara smiled widely as she watched the reunion. Uncle and nephew expressed their joy at seeing each other again and their relief at having emerged alive and well from their trials.

By and by, Zuko introduced Katara to Iroh, who gave her a knowing wink and then hugged her as well.

"Welcome to our complicated little family, my dear!" the old man said jovially, making Zuko roll his eyes but smile nonetheless.

"Zuko?"

Iroh, Katara, and Zuko turned to see Azula looking at them, with an uncertain expression on her face. She seemed almost nervous about speaking to her brother, and all the arrogance and hauteur that had characterized the firebending prodigy for so long now seemed gone. She seemed more like a girl her age now, and she looked like a little sister speaking to her older brother.

Azula stood still, waiting to be acknowledged.

Katara and Iroh watched Zuko carefully, waiting for his reaction as well. But they were surprised when he walked towards his sister slowly and then put his arms around her.

Azula closed her eyes and seemed to sigh with relief, returning the hug with shaking arms.

"Something must have happened to them during the trials," Katara commented to Iroh.

"Who would have thought that all those dreams would bring about so much healing instead of pain?" Iroh said with an approving nod, "things have turned out for the better, after all. Whatever else waits for us out there, we are stronger now."

Some things which were once thought as irreparable had been repaired.

No words were exchanged between brother and sister. It looked like none were needed. They weren't as comfortable with themselves and yet they seemed content enough.

"There's someone you need to see," Azula told her brother, once the hug was over.

He looked at her in puzzlement. She motioned for him to wait and entered what had been her room.

Azula emerged in a moment, someone in tow.

Zuko's eyes widened the moment he saw who it was.

Ursa gasped at the sight of her son, alive and well, and placed her hands over her incredulous mouth. Tears of joy began to flow from the eyes of both mother and son as they gazed at each other.

Azula gently nudged her mother forward, and Ursa was unable to control herself any longer. She threw her arms around her son and wept with a myriad of emotions all at once, the most powerful one being the joy of reunion.

"I've missed you so much," Ursa whispered to her son.

"I've missed you too, Mom," he replied earnestly.

Mai and Ty Lee emerged from the room as well, and watched the scene with smiles. Ty Lee could not suppress her tears and Mai put a hand on her shoulder gently. They both looked to the new Azula, who had surprised them with her actions the moment she had awakened. But there was no malice in her eyes, no hidden agenda. There was only contentment. And they were glad to see it.

Katara smiled, more happy tears flowing down her cheeks as she watched that great reunion. She felt almost out of place to be intruding on such a private, family moment, but Iroh placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Even Azula looked at her without contempt.

The younger firebender and her friends simply nodded to Katara, and she returned the gesture. A most unexpected development, but nevertheless a pleasant one.

Iroh felt joy well up inside of him to see his family thus united. The bonds that they were supposed to have were now rekindled, in a time of great distress, no less. It had been a very long time since they were last anywhere close to being this happy.

--

Once things had somewhat settled down, the family decided to defer their other stories and revelations so they could focus on the tasks at hand. The comet was approaching and yet the war was far from over.

The time for all apologies and reconciliations would come later.

Ursa managed to recover enough to fulfill her duties. It had become clear that she was chosen to be the mouthpiece of the great spirits. And it was she who was to deliver their instructions to the Avatar and to her family. It was not always an easy task, but it was a burden that she alone would have to bear.

They all gathered together and waited for her to speak.

"I am glad that all of you have finally emerged well from the land of trials and nightmares," she began, "but I regret to inform you that you have some more obstacles ahead that you must face in order for you to fulfill your destinies."

They all nodded in understanding, ready to hear their new missions.

"Only one person has yet to emerge from the slumber of punishment," Ursa announced gravely, "and he will remain there a while longer."

They all knew at once whom she was referring to. The Fire Lord still had much to atone for and it would still be a while before the world would ever welcome him back, if that ever happened. For the moment, the world was in other, more capable hands.

"Iroh shall rejoin the Allies in the Earth Kingdom, along with the other members of the Order of the White Lotus," Ursa instructed, "where he shall aid in driving out the remaining forces of the Fire Nation and freeing the Earth Kingdom once and for all."

Iroh nodded at this. He was also already planning how he would refurbish the Jasmine Dragon once all of this was over.

"Azula and her companions shall be sent to a special training ground on Ember Island," Ursa continued, "where she shall learn more about using her powers wisely. After that, she will have to travel around the Four Nations to learn more about kindness and compassion."

Azula made no objection and Mai and Ty Lee were already making preparations. Earlier, Mai had been able to speak with Zuko and was relieved to see that they were still friends, in spite of everything. She saw how happy he was with Katara and was content. She was ready for a different life with the new and improved Azula. Perhaps, she still had a shot at that kind of happiness.

Azula was grateful that she was not being banished completely, that she would always be welcome back in the royal court when she was ready. But she had much to learn about being kind and compassionate to others. And when once she had considered such traits as weaknesses, she had realized that a greater strength was to be drawn from these than that from fear and hatred.

And at least, she was not going to be alone in her journey. And many of the tensions that had existed between her and her family were somehow resolved as well. She was ready to start anew.

"Zuko shall be returning to the Fire Nation, to rejoin the Avatar," Ursa said finally, "but you are to go there by a different path than that Aang had taken. There are still some lessons to be learned on the way. Katara will be returning to her brother and the rest of her family for the time being."

Zuko and Katara looked at each other in surprise before nodding with understanding, looking to Ursa for further instructions. Katara squeezed Zuko's hand affectionately, and a bit sadly. They had only just resolved things between them. They had only just realized how much they valued being together.

And now they would have to part.

Ursa understood their reluctance and looked at them sympathetically. But there was nothing she could do. They would be together again soon.

"I'm afraid that is all I can tell you," the mother replied sadly, "for that is all that has been told to me as well. Transportation shall be provided for everyone before they leave. Zuko will be taking one of the great dragons."

"What about you?" Iroh asked what everyone wanted to know.

Ursa shook her head gravely.

"I'm afraid I am still needed here," she answered with a sigh, "I have some duties to perform, and I have to wait for the last person to awaken."

They all noticed the hint of bitterness in her voice as she alluded to Ozai. But Iroh was also slightly amused by it. He regretted that he would not be able to see how the spouses would react to one another's presence. That would surely be very interesting.

But it was not for them to see.

All the preparations were made for their departures. Hasty good-bye's were said between the members of the family. And it was certain that they all left on much better terms than when they had arrived at that place.

Before leaving, Zuko and Katara shared an embrace.

"Don't worry about me," Zuko reassured her, "I'll be as strong as I can, and I'll see you soon."

Katara held him tight.

"I love you," she said simply.

"I love you too," he replied with a smile, "don't forget it."

"I won't," she answered with a smile as well.

"I wish you well," Ursa called out to them as they made to leave, "and don't worry, we will all be together again soon."

Iroh, Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, Zuko, and Katara all waved back at her and at each other as they all took off on their own journeys.

Ursa was sorry to see them go so soon, but her heart was full and her mind was at ease. Their paths would cross again at the appointed time. For now, there was a world to be saved.

--

All was covered in darkness.

Aang looked around him in despair as the people of the Fire Nation cried out for help and for freedom.

He had not expected this.

While he and his friends had been in refuge at the Western Air Temple, the eclipse seemed to have continued, in a strange, fearsome way. The Fire Nation had been engulfed in darkness, just as it had been during the eclipse. And though the firebenders still retained their powers, they were unable to leave their country by any means.

There was no contact to the outside world and no one could enter the Fire Nation as well.

Aang realized now that the Western Air Temple had been under a special power that exempted them from the darkness. And it had only been through the powers of the great dragon who had borne him here that he had been able to enter.

All around him was fear and sorrow, people clinging to whatever hope they had left, unable to depend on anyone to save them.

Some greedy Fire Nation officials had sought to take control of the country in the absence of the Royal Family, but they could do very little. They had no authority over a people gone frantic and afraid. They could not steal any treasure and escape, for there was no way out.

Others managed to control what was left of the armies within their borders, to keep all the people in check, and to keep riots down to a bare minimum. It was literally and figuratively the darkest time in Fire Nation history, and from all sides people were calling for a savior.

Aang discovered that he was invisible to all these people, a mere spectator of tragedy, as the dragon flew around the Fire Nation, showing the Avatar the damage caused by the darkness. It seemed like a dome of blackness covered that country, blocking the sea and the air and the land from connecting to the rest of the Four Nations.

They were all imprisoned in this despair, a punishment for their sins and those of their fathers, the suffering of the war finally facing them bleakly.

The airbender had never harbored any hatred for the people of the Fire Nation. In fact, he was always ready to be a friend to them should they choose not to be hostile. But it was only now that he realized that they needed to be saved as well, that they needed his help as much as the people in the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom.

He was finally seeing just how much damage the war had caused on the whole world, even on the people who had seemingly caused it.

He saw now that so many had to suffer because of insatiable greed and lust for power, because of hatred and folly.

The choice of the next Fire Lord fell to him, he was told. And he already had a pretty good idea of who was worthy of the task.

But as the Avatar, Aang realized that he would have to dispel all the fear that enveloped that world. He needed to make everyone realize that they were really no different from each other, that the circumstances had simply pushed them to irrationality and fear.

There would be some greedier, angry individuals standing in his way. He knew that even in the Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe, there would be people who would readily replace the Fire Lord, who would do anything to forward their selfish goals. He needed to make sure that nothing like this would ever happen again.

He needed to stop all that fighting, his mistake had been thinking that pitting force against force would solve everything. No, there was a more complicated, but more lasting way of fixing this.

He needed to bring hope back into their fearful hearts.

Only he could purge that darkness, but he was not sure how.

All this time, Aang thought that fulfilling his destiny would be as simple as defeating the Fire Lord, a single powerful man, in a confrontation. But now, the Avatar could see that there was so much more to be done for the world to return to its proper order.


	17. Chapter 16

_In Error's Darkest Hour_

Disclaimer: Avatar:the Last Airbender duly belongs to Bryke. No profit is made from this story other than the sheer gratification of reviews.

**NOTE: So very sorry for the long wait. The weeks have been crazy, and I'm not yet seeing the end of it. Exams, papers, reports, more exams. I might not be able to update very soon after this because my schedule is hectic as hell. So sorry, forgive me!**

**I might not have time to write anything non-academic for the remainder of the month. And if I do have time, it will not be enough. And I don't want to post anything just for the sake of posting. Please give me time to be able to write chapters worth reading. This is the beginning of the final arc of the story so I don't want it to be rushed or useless. Please be patient, though. I might only get to update by late March.**

**Thanks for all your support and understanding. I will work as soon as I am free.**

**But just so you aren't left hanging, the earliest I can update this story will be in April. I'm so sorry for having to leave you guys for so long. But college is eating me alive and there are still so many things to finish ere the end of the semester. I hope you understand.**

**And as soon as break kicks in, even if I have a summer job, I'll be churning out chapters a lot faster, I can tell you that much.**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Katara couldn't help but smile brightly as she ran towards her family, who had been eagerly awaiting her arrival. In a few moments, the master waterbender felt herself engulfed in a flurry of tight hugs and cheerful words of welcome. For the first few moments she sighed contentedly, taking in all the warmth and love which she had missed so much.

For his part, Sokka was greatly relieved to see that the Katara who had returned to them was more like her old self than she was when she first left to join Zuko and Ursa in that strange Fire Nation place. A shadow had been lifted from her, and he was glad to see her smile so warmly again.

Their father was with them, and he had been acquainted with all the circumstances of Katara's absence when Sokka had first arrived at the rendez-vous point. He was filled with fatherly pride now as he embraced his only daughter, and he had the same sense of relief that his son had about seeing Katara back to normal at last.

She seemed tired after the long journey, but she was still in relatively good spirits. And her eyes spoke of something new and wonderful happening to her.

They all had some suspicions but decided wisely to wait until it was the proper time to discuss such matters.

Toph was glad to be able to speak to Katara again. And with her keen senses, the earthbender already knew that Katara was much improved since they last spoke. And Toph hoped very much that they would have an opportunity to catch up with each other, even in the midst of all the work to be done.

Toph was also greatly aware of another change in the waterbender's disposition, something that had not been there even in Katara's best days. She had her suspicions and all involved the Fire Nation prince who had been unable to accompany Katara back to that place. Toph was very eager to speak with Katara in private and to wring all the juicy details from her at last. That was bound to be a very interesting conversation, Toph thought, and she resolved to engineer such circumstances as soon as possible.

Katara greeted her friend warmly and was likewise eager to have another girl to talk to. For the first few minutes, the waterbender was able to put Zuko to the back of her mind, and temporarily forget that she had been parted from him. She could see that all the allies had assembled promptly and were hard at work at what she was not yet sure of.

But whatever it was, she was determined to do her share and to contribute whatever she could. After all, she had been away from them for far too long, and she felt slightly guilty at not being involved in their campaign, at having volunteered to join Zuko in the first place.

Not that she regretted doing _that. _The more she reflected on her experience, the more Katara appreciated that sad but meaningful stay at the temple of the Sun Warriors. It had changed her life, in more ways than she could count, and she was deeply grateful.

She missed him already and was slightly surprised at this new weakness of her heart. It was ironic that they had to part after finally coming to an understanding.

But it was her own fault after all. If only she had not wasted so much time nursing an overblown grudge against him and stubbornly refusing to listen to his explanations, much of this could have been avoided.

But still, she was glad to have been there for him when he needed her the most. There was not much help she could offer now, as he journeyed to fulfill his destiny. But she continued to hope and pray that he would not have to suffer so much this time around.

Katara shook her head and tried her best to banish him from her thoughts, at least for the time being. There were other pressing matters to attend to at the moment.

"I've missed you all," she declared warmly to her family, and many of the members of both Water Tribes assembled at that place, "and I have so much to tell. But I know that there is work to be done, and I want to be of as much use as I can."

"Don't worry about that, Katara," Hakoda reassured her, "you will have no end of tasks to perform here. We do need all the help we can get."

She nodded in eager acquiescence, already pumped to get to work.

"I hope you're up for it, sis," Sokka teased her, "things do get really busy around here."

Katara raised an eyebrow at her older brother.

"And since when do you get to lecture me on being hardworking?" she answered slyly, her hands on her hips.

Sokka raised his hands in defense.

"Just checking, just checking," he answered, "no need to get all grumpy."

"Now that's the Katara I know," Toph teased with a grin, eliciting more laughter from the rest of the company.

"But I think it's time to get down to business," the earthbender added gravely, after the momentary merriment, "we need to let Katara in on all the goings on, and that's going to take a while."

--

Iroh's brows were furrowed in deep contemplation, even as he sipped a steaming hot cup of his favorite ginseng tea. He was listening to reports from the leaders of the Allies on the Earth Kingdom front, of all the developments that had been occurring in his absence.

The situation was more complex than he had anticipated. There were still so many lose ends to sort out. He sighed heavily. It could not be helped. It was inconceivable that the damage of a hundred years could so easily be resolved in a matter of months.

It would take a while to get things back to how they ought to be. But he would make sure to contribute to this return to the proper order, no matter what. It was time to make things right again.

It was just a pity that he would not be able to return to the life of peace and simplicity that he so wanted. Running the Jasmine Dragon would have to wait, he supposed. The Dragon of the West continued to listen to the accounts of the others.

Before he had left to endure his trials at the Temple of the Sun Warriors, Iroh had already managed to reclaim the walled city of Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth Kingdom. In his absence, the other members of the Order of the White Lotus had driven away all remnants of the Fire Lord's armies and re-established order in the city, which was in the long and arduous process of rehabilitation.

But the Earth Kingdom people had been very cooperative and willing to rebuild the lives destroyed by the war efforts. For a while, the social barriers between those in the outer and inner circle of the city were demolished and all were willing to work together to start new and prosperous lives.

King Bumi had returned to Omashu to take care of things there, somehow confident that the rest of the Order would manage whatever would happen in Ba Sing Se.

"As much as I'd like to stay and chat," the crazy king had said, "I have my own kingdom to run. I'll leave the rest to you and the runt."

The latter was referring to the young Earth King, of course.

The Earth King himself had returned to Ba Sing Se, because some of the Avatar's allies had found a way to contact him. And thankfully, the young man had decided to set aside his rather frivolous sightseeing voyage to be able to resume his role as the head of his Kingdom and to properly fulfill his duties this time.

Bosco rejoined him as well, still providing company and comfort to the young king.

He saw how much his people needed him and was determined not to be used again by any corrupt officials. He realized how lacking he had been in the performance of his duties and he longed to compensate for all these inadequacies.

The members of the Order were glad to see him there, serving as a beacon of hope somewhat to his people but others remained skeptical about his usefulness.

The Earth King had good intentions; that was beyond any doubt. But whether he had learned enough discernment to be able to deal with the complications of his position still remained to be seen. In many ways, he was still an impressionable young man, and an easy prey to anyone with manipulative skills.

The Order would try to keep him under careful surveillance and yet not all of his decisions could be easily thwarted, even by them. After all, the law still needed to be upheld, and as far as the Earth Kingdom was concerned, the word of the King was the law.

And while all this peaceful progress was being achieved, some other forces were brewing to cause some trouble. Many of the Earth Kingdom generals had regained power with the defeat of the Fire Nation. They had good intentions too, and wanted nothing but the best for their people.

But the methods by which they were to achieve such goals were quite questionable and were making the Order rather worried.

"These generals are not as careless as Long Feng had been," Piandao was reporting, "they are planning their moves well and are whispering things into the young king's ears. As much as I appreciate his good intentions, I am still not quite confident in his powers of judgment."

"And as eager as he is to prove himself," Iroh observed, "I'm sure he would jump at the slightest opportunity to do something significant for the Earth Kingdom, even if it isn't the wisest course of action."

"From what I hear, these Earth Kingdom generals are planning to take advantage of the Fire Nation's current situation," Pakku explained, "they intend to invade and occupy the Fire Nation, just as Azula had conquered Ba Sing Se before."

"And considering the vulnerability and instability of our country at present," Piandao added, "with no leader to guide it and armies scattered and disillusioned, that is a disturbing possibility."

"Apparently, they believe it to be some sort of pre-emptive measure," Pakku explained further, "as if to prevent any more hostilities coming from the Fire Nation, they intend to place it under their control."

Iroh shook his head at this. The others agreed with him, it was a foolish move indeed.

"While some of them may be acting upon selfish impulses," Iroh analyzed, "and the desire for personal gain, I believe that most of them are merely acting out of fear."

He looked around gravely at the other Allies gathered there, including a young Earthbender named Haru and his father. They all listened carefully to what the old firebender had to say and agreed with his reasoning.

"This war has made them fear a recurrence of hostilities so much that they are willing to engage in similar acts of coercion just to protect themselves from any potential threats," Iroh continued, "but what they don't seem to realize, in their fear, is that to employ the same method used by the Fire Nation would only begin another vicious cycle of war and conflict. This is absolute folly."

"As true as that is," Pakku conceded, "I'm afraid there are some leaders from the Water Tribe who are seriously considering the generals' proposition. After all the damage the Fire Nation has caused, they believe it is justified to take control of the country as soon as the darkness is lifted."

"But haven't they learned that any attempt to curtail people's freedom only sparks rebellion and unrest?" Iroh asked exasperatedly, "people will always fight for their freedom."

"Enslaving my people will only make them the same monsters they have always hated," he added on a somber note, "and such efforts never end well."

"I know, but they have been blinded by their fear," Haru's father answered, "and while we still have some say in what the Earth King will propose, he has already been partially swayed by his generals' eloquence. He is too young and inexperienced to see the futility of such a campaign."

"We need to knock some sense into that boy," Iroh agreed, "but that doesn't solve all our problems. Even if we manage to get the Earth King on our side, there is still no guarantee that no other efforts at attacking the Fire Nation will be initiated."

He sighed and took another sip of tea. It seemed that he had his work cut out for him this time. But he would not waver in his conviction. He needed to prevent any attack launched at the Fire Nation. They would not stand a chance against the united forces of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe, not in their current state of instability and unrest.

But it was sad to think that even now, fear was gripping the hearts of the leaders of the nations. It was fear, this insidious shadow, that poisoned the minds of good people, that blinded them from seeing what was true and just.

It would be difficult to let people let go of their fear, as its clutches were strong and deep. But they still needed to try.

"Politics is a game I never enjoy playing," Iroh thought to himself with another sigh, "I'd much rather have an Agni Kai with the greatest firebending master than engage in this deadly and complicated game."

He only hoped that the Avatar would somehow have the power to bring the order needed in the world. It was no longer a matter of simply defeating the Fire Lord. No, there was so much more to it than that.

And Iroh fervently hoped that Aang would be up to the task. It was too much to ask of someone so young and innocent, but no one else had to power to fulfill such a weighty responsibility.

--

It was like walking from one labyrinth into another.

Katara sighed as she contemplated the complexity of the situation she now found herself facing. And more and more she was realizing that there were wounds that she would have no power to heal.

She had listened to the accounts of her father and brother on the situation of the Four Nations. It had been a relief to hear that the remaining Fire Nation forces had already been driven away and the Earth Kingdom was currently in the process of rebuilding and rehabilitation.

But upon hearing about the plans of invading the Fire Nation, she grew bothered. Her father and brother were still working out how they would face the council of leaders from the Northern Water Tribe about discouraging such a plan.

She could understand where it was coming from however, since she knew firsthand how the Fire Nation had oppressed her people. But she also knew that such a method would not solve the problem.

Honestly, she was not sure what exactly would solve their problem. All she could be certain of was that another war would never be right.

It was disturbing enough that the nation that had caused so much pain was now undergoing a trial of its own, enveloped in darkness both physically and spiritually. Katara knew now that the retribution of the spirits could indeed be harsh and that so many people had to pay the price of their ancestors' transgressions.

The waterbender was also saddened by the news that no news had been heard from the Avatar ever since he had departed from the Western Air Temple. She prayed for him always and hoped he was well.

She still nurtured that faith that he would be the one who would make sense of all this madness. He had grown so much along their journey together, and she knew that his heart was definitely in the right place.

He would not fail them, she was sure of it.

So in the meantime, she busied herself with healing so many injured fighters from the last skirmish with the Fire Nation. She was also preparing to give a testimony to the council about how the spirits had already adequately dealt with the proud and cruel leaders of the Fire Nation (and their unfortunate descendants), and how it was unnecessary to take justice in their own, flawed, prejudiced hands.

And there was one matter that was of concern to them all. Sozin's Comet had yet to arrive, but the date of its coming was drawing near.

All of them knew that Ozai was no longer in power. But they feared what the comet would do to the rest of the Fire Nation. Would they regain their old power and begin a war once more?

This was what had prompted all the Earth Kingdom's plans for pre-emptive invasion. And yet, for as long as the dome of darkness remained over the Fire Nation, they could do nothing but wait.

--

His nation was in turmoil and he could feel her pain.

Zuko had been wandering in the North of the Fire Nation for quite some time, and he had learned to get used to the state of perpetual darkness that hung over his people. He was a lone traveler again, and since the people of the provinces were not all familiar with the faces of their royalty, he was able to enjoy a certain degree of anonymity.

And this disguise helped him hear the voices of his people more clearly, and learn of their plight. He now regretted having been such a selfish prince, more concerned with his personal honor and glory than the welfare of his people.

He now saw firsthand all their sufferings and listened to their cries for help. He helped them in the small ways that he could – protecting some villages from bandits (using his swords as firebending was not possible in the darkness) and helping some rebuild their homes.

But he felt frustrated that these small acts of kindness were all he could offer to them. He knew now how much they were hoping for a kind and benevolent leader, the kind they had not had for such a long time.

He learned now that not all of them had approved of the war, but had merely learned to live with it, as a reality they had no control of.

Others even somehow hoped the Avatar would return to restore balance to their lives. Some corrupt officials were taking advantage of the strange situation and were now beginning to oppress the people in order to satiate their greed for possessions and power.

Now, even the people of the Fire Nation were losing hope.

Zuko took all this in as best as he could and struggled to understand how he could ever be worthy of leading his despairing people. They needed someone to be their light.

But he was not sure he could be that person.

--

The Fate of the world hangs in the balance.

On one side, the Allies are planning to stage an invasion of the enemies who had threatened them for more than a hundred years.

The friends of the Avatar, on the other hand, are struggling to oppose such a foolhardy movement but remain unsure of success in the face of raging tides of irrational fears.

And the Fire Nation herself is suffering from internal strife and an inexplicable supernatural barrier, causing her people to wallow in despair. They long for a king who shall at last lead them into the path of light they had abandoned when they had led the war.

The Avatar witnesses all this, and racks his brain for a solution, as much as his heart bleeds at the sight of so much suffering. He knows what the outcome should be, but knows not how to make it come about. His is the greatest burden any Avatar has had to bear.

And as the days pass, the Comet approaches, the hour when all shall be decided.

_**Note: Sorry if this was a bit long and boring but like I said, I will not be able to update in a while. So I hope this keeps you all interested until then.**_

_**Thanks for your support and patience!**_


	18. Chapter 17

_In Error's Darkest Hour_

Disclaimer: Avatar:the Last Airbender duly belongs to Bryke. No profit is made from this story other than the sheer gratification of reviews.

**NOTE: And we're back. Hey, it isn't April yet, yay!**

**Hope you like how the rest of the story plays out. I'm trying my best not to keep it boring, but to make it worth your while. I hope you don't find it boring.**

**Thanks for your patience and understanding, and I promise you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Katara blinked as she began to take in the grandeur and gravity of what was before her.

The leaders of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes, and all their other allies, had assembled in the great ancient amphitheatre of Ba Sing Se, the only venue that was large and grand enough to accommodate all those who wished to put an end to the war.

For the first time in hundred years, the rest of the world was united against one foe – the Fire Nation, and plans were carefully being drawn out as to what was to be done once the dome of darkness was lifted.

Looking around her, Katara couldn't help but think about how great and how formidable a force all the world's peoples were when they were united. It was somehow frustrating to think that they had only decided to stand a one now, when war had been raging in their lands for so long.

Having been at the frontlines of battle, Katara knew now that the Fire Nation's forces were not as strong or as terrible as they had seemed. The combined powers of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes could have defeated the Fire Lord, or at least made it so that he would not be able to dominate them.

But she could see now that it wasn't by sheer force that the Fire Lord had threatened the world, but by fear and division. Credit had to be given to him for being such a shrewd strategist. He played his cards well and somehow prevented all his enemies from forming an alliance with one another to oppose him.

And yet, now that the Avatar had brought them all together, and now that they were finally on the brink of getting the peace they had sought for, now they decided to band together and fight?

This had puzzled Katara greatly and she was relieved to see that she was not the only one who shared such an opinion. It was foolish and dangerous to put all their efforts to waste by starting another conflict, and possibly another war.

Katara was determined to do whatever she could to put an end to such ludicrous thoughts.

She had been summoned to face the council because of her recent association with the members of the Fire Nation royal family. Iroh was present at the council too but they wanted the perspective of an outsider. Not all of them were aware, however, that Katara's testimony would not be as impartial as they expected.

After all, she was biased towards a particular member of that family, but her brother and friends told her not to make this generally known yet. She still needed to convince the allies that to fight was not a viable option.

The waterbender was conscious of having to conduct herself with all the dignity and seriousness that she could muster. But considering how grave and cold she had been recently, this wasn't too difficult to pull off.

She was with Sokka, Toph, and Hakoda as they stood before the gathered leaders, all who formed a council of sorts, to decide on what course was to be taken. Seeing the stern but also worried faces of the Earth Kingdom generals and even Chief Arnook, Katara knew that she would have her work cut out for her.

It didn't matter. This needed to be stopped.

But the hall was not full of unfriendly faces. The members of the Order of the White Lotus were seated at one side and they gave encouraging smiles to all the new arrivals. Iroh, in particular, gave a quick wink at the girl, instantly reassuring her.

The Earth King seemed glad to see her as well, and Katara hoped that their previous acquaintance, though brief, would help her convince him to drop all these plans of invasion. But she also noticed that he was surrounded by his generals and other ministers, all who were close enough to whisper suggestions and arguments into his naïve ears.

With a sigh she thought that this was Long Feng all over again.

But the game of politics was forever being played; only the players were changed with the passage of time.

The meeting commenced with some generals and other officials reporting on the status of their territories and the surrender of the remaining Fire Nation soldiers. No longer was any territory beyond the Fire Nation under its control and all had been set free.

Massive rehabilitation projects were now underway as the Earth Kingdom and North Pole struggled to recover after all the damage dealt by their enemies.

Nevertheless, a constant worry hung above all the leaders' heads, and this was the fate of the Fire Nation, once the comet arrived, and the dome disappeared.

"Where is the Avatar at this crucial time?" one leader protested insolently, "don't tell me he ran away again as soon as he saw trouble brewing."

"That is not true," Sokka answered defensively, while the rest of the Avatar's friends silenced the man with their glares, "Aang is still on his mission of saving this world, but it is not within our powers to help or interfere with him. He is also tasked with choosing the person who shall become the next Fire Lord."

"Where is the Fire Lord now?" another man asked, and all waited in anticipation for the report.

"Fire Lord Ozai is currently detained at the temple of the Sun Warriors in a secret and remote territory of the Fire Nation unaffected by the dome of darkness," Katara answered, telling what she knew, "he is unconscious and all his powers of firebending have been taken away from him. He is also under a high level of security and escape will be impossible, even should he awaken."

Whispers and mutterings echoed in the hall as the leaders discussed how they would respond to such development.

"So you are certain that he is no longer a threat to us?" Chief Arnook asked with concern.

Katara nodded. "I am absolutely certain," she replied calmly, "he has been undergoing punishment as inflicted by the great spirits, for all the harm he has brought upon the world."

"But why was he allowed to continue living and breathing?" another man protested, "surely his life is not worth sparing any longer."

"But don't you see?" another man answered darkly, "there are some fates worst than death. And no doubt this nefarious man will have to suffer long and slowly for all his crimes."

More mutterings and comments began to fill the room as the assembly processed all this information.

As morbid as the last man's comment had been, Katara knew that he was right, and she had seen for herself how much pain the spirits could inflict, even upon someone whose heart was pure.

"But what of Princess Azula and Prince Zuko?" another man asked, "can we expect any trouble from them?"

Katara looked at Iroh and he nodded at her gently.

"Princess Azula no longer has command of the Dai Li or any other forces of the Fire Nation," Katara explained, "like her father, she has undergone the punishment of the spirits and has lost most of her powers. She has been banished to an island away from the capital to learn compassion and fairness. She is also no longer the ruthless princess who terrorized us, her character has changed and she does not intend to wreak havoc on us any longer."

"How can we be sure of that?" someone argued, "it is possible that she may be acting very convincingly and leading us to a trap."

Murmurs of agreement were heard and all eyes were on Katara. She sighed, but she had anticipated this much.

"I know what you all must be thinking," the waterbender continued, "but I saw the change in her with my own eyes. She is a completely different person. Whether you believe me or not, I know that Azula is no longer a threat to any of us."

The last statement was said with such conviction that it managed to silence most of the dissenters, although there were still many who looked suspicious. One final person needed to be accounted for. Katara did not wait for anyone to ask about him.

"And Prince Zuko has already long been our ally," she spoke carefully but determinedly, "and after having undergone the same rites of atonement, he is now traveling alone in the Fire Nation and trying his best to save his people. From him we have absolutely nothing to fear."

At this a great many questions were launched at Katara from all sides, protests and arguments and all sorts of unkind comments about the scarred prince of the Fire Nation.

But Katara did not stand alone in this, with Sokka and Toph coming to her defense, as they reminded the leaders of the role Zuko had played during the eclipse and of his being of great help to the Avatar, even after all that had happened.

And yet, even after enumerating all of his merits, Sokka and the others were unable to convince every one of Zuko's innocence and nobility. The other allies vouched for him as well and yet many remained skeptical of what the Fire Prince could do and some suggested capturing or fighting him.

Katara found it extremely difficult to restrain herself as accusation upon accusation was hurled upon Zuko. She clenched her fist and took a deep breath.

Toph sense the other girl's agitation and walked towards her.

"You don't need to hold back," the earthbender whispered, "he needs you now to defend him."

Katara looked at Toph with surprise but nodded. She would stand up for him this time.

"Prince Zuko is an honorable person," she announced with conviction, "he would never betray us."

"You're only saying that because you feel indebted to him for saving your life," someone argued.

"Yes, he saved my life," Katara answered fiercely, "and he would readily give up his life for any one of us here. Even if meant angering his father, turning his back on his power and position, he would sacrifice everything to do the right thing. That is the kind of person he is."

Her blue eyes scanned all the doubting and uncertain faces around her. She tried her best to look them all in the eyes, to impress upon them what she wanted to say.

"It is not only in this matter that I want you to hear me out," she continued.

Young though she was, she commanded attention, with that authoritative tone of voice, and that unwavering conviction. Everyone listened attentively.

"I let my anger cloud my judgment before," Katara told them passionately, "and it brought nothing but tragedy and heartache. I beg of you now, for the sake of the world that we want to rebuild, do not make the same mistake."

--

The moon shone bright that night, like a golden orb in an ebony sky. The assembly had been adjourned, and no definite conclusion had been reached. All the members had gone on their own ways to ponder all that had taken place and to determine how they would take a stand when they gathered again.

"I hope you were paying careful attention today," a voice spoke.

The Earth King turned nervously to see who had come but was relieved to see a familiar figure emerge from the shadows.

Toph sensed his trepidation and his confusion and she wanted to clear things up with him.

For all his foolishness and naïveté, he was still the person in power in the Earth Kingdom. He would ultimately decide what road they were to take.

"I should have known I couldn't hide from you," the Earth King told his young companion, turning his gaze pensively back to the golden moon, "but I'm glad to have some company other than all the generals who are constantly badgering me."

"Don't put me in their level," Toph said disdainfully, "I'm so much awesomer."

"I know," the Earth King replied with a small smile, "I wish I could be as strong as you, not just because you're a great earthbender…"

"The greatest," Toph corrected him.

"Yes, I know," the king replied with a laugh, but then spoke in a graver tone, "but you are so much stronger than me, because you can make your own destiny, your own decisions, and you don't have to worry about what others will say. You are free whereas I …"

"Don't be an idiot," Toph interrupted him.

Taken aback, the Earth King turned to the blind earthbender, wondering what she would say.

"Don't ever think that you are any less free than the rest of us," she admonished him sternly, "you aren't accountable to anyone but yourself for all your actions."

"But.." the Earth King began to protest.

"You don't believe me? Listen, you shouldn't allow yourself to be pressured by other people on how to live your life, how to be who you are. You have the power to make your own decisions, and you ought to be strong enough to face the consequences."

"You don't understand," he argued, "so many people are depending on me."

"And yet what did you do?" Toph reminded him rather harshly, "as soon as we got out of Ba Sing Se before, you shed your royal garments and went gallivanting around the world like a silly, selfish fool, while we had to sort things out here."

The Earth King bowed his head in shame.

"I have regretted that foolish decision for some time now," he whispered softly, and Toph sensed his sincerity.

"But what am I to do now?" he asked frantically, "how can someone as weak as I am save my people?"

"It's simple," Toph answered, "but it isn't easy."

He looked at her in puzzlement.

"Make your own decisions, listen to your own judgment, you already know what you should do," she explained, "you're just too afraid to follow through, because all your life people have been telling you what to do."

"You're right," he admitted, "I am frightened. I don't know what will happen next in all this chaos."

"But that doesn't mean you have to sit around and do nothing," Toph told him, "for the first time in your life, stand up for what you truly believe in and forget what the others have to say. People can only give you advice, but whether or not you follow them is your decision, you're free to choose. We all are."

The Earth King marveled at the wisdom in those words, and he realized that maybe what he had needed all along was simply a nudge in the right direction. He would make up for being such a foolish and negligent ruler. This was his chance to be the king his people needed.

"I know you're heart's in the right place," Toph commented wryly, "but your brain has been severely underused these past years. It's high time you flexed those mental muscles of yours, your highness."

The young man smiled at her and made a small bow, a resolution being formed in his mind at that very moment.

"Thank you," he told her earnestly, "you're absolutely right."

"Of course I'm right," Toph said smugly, dismissing him with a wave of her hand and turning to walk away. The Earth King was not offended at all but watched her leave with amusement.

"Honestly," she muttered, "sometimes I wonder if I'm really the blind one around here."

--

Golden eyes gazed pensively into the night. A chilly breeze was blowing through the island but the figure did not shiver.

It was such a serene place, devoid of all the chaos and fear of the rest of the nation. Even in darkness, it was a peaceful retreat.

She was unaccustomed to such tranquility, and to such idleness. She had always been in the thick of things, she had always been in charge.

And yet, here she was, merely a spectator of all that was about to pass, doing nothing to change the course of destiny.

The stranger thing was that she didn't mind so much. She had lost that all-consuming desire for power control.

Azula sighed with relief, realizing that all that anger and resentment that she had buried in her heart, all the negative emotions that had fueled her every machination, all of them were gone now. She was free of them at last, and she felt the better for it.

It was as if thorns had been plucked from her side and she was able to breathe again with ease. Alien feeling though it was, she was glad to be given a chance to live again, and to make up for lost time.

Azula closed her eyes, breathing in the cool breeze, and taking in the serenity of the night.

She recalled that long slumber, and her slow torture in such sharp solitude. She had been all alone with her thoughts, with her fears, and every pain exaggerated to the point that she had lost herself. She had forgotten why she had been so angry, so spiteful, so full of hate.

Stripped of all that had given her life meaning, she was empty, empty and alone, in that void of a place.

The memory was faint now, the punishment had grown less harsh, though traces of her suffering still haunted her every now and then. That was all well and good. Why should she have it so easy anyway?

It had been a difficult transition, from who she had been to who she was slowly but surely becoming. There was so much of her life that she had to turn her back on, so much she had to reluctantly let go of.

Ironically, she had to let herself become weak in order to obtain true strength.

But she had not realized this then, she had been focused on wallowing in her sorrow and ire. And she would have been completely lost to her despair had _he _not come for her.

Zuzu.

She no longer whispered the name with contempt and ridicule, but now, she remembered him more fondly, with more appreciation and sisterly affection than she expected herself capable of.

He had come for her, in that dark place, and he had offered his hand.

She had looked at him incredulously and rejected his offer at first. Why should she accept anything from him?

"_Stay away from me," she had said, "I don't need your pathetic pity."_

_He had not argued nor had he tried to convince her to come. He looked reluctant to meet her in the first place._

_But then he did something unexpected. He had sat down beside her silently, patiently waiting for her to follow him._

"_Why are you here?" she had asked him spitefully._

"_Whatever happens," he had answered, "you're still my sister."_

"_Well, I don't need you."_

"_But I need you."_

_She had been extremely taken aback by this, her golden eyes growing very wide. But she had dismissed her thoughts quickly and turned away with a frown._

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

_He had sighed, and yet made no move to leave her alone there. She felt too weak to fight him and yet she tried to land a few blows. He blocked them easily and yet there was no fight in his eyes. He looked sad and pathetic._

_And she realized that that was how she had looked as well._

"_Leave me alone."_

"_I won't. We're family. We shouldn't abandon each other."_

"_Ha, that's rich. That's all our family has been doing, haven't you noticed, _brother?"

"_I know. And we need to change that."_

"_Why should I listen to any of your nonsense?"_

"_I'm not asking you to. I'll wait for you, I'll get you out of here."_

"_I don't need your help. Leave me alone."_

"_I won't. You're my little sister."_

"_Stop calling me that!" she had screamed, banging her fists against his chest, "I hate you! I hate you!"_

_He made no resistance. And as she rained punches on her brother, the floodgates burst open and her long-suppressed tears began to flow._

_The siblings had said nothing for the longest time. Both wept together, unleashing all their sorrow and anger at last, every pent-up grudge and frustration, until there was nothing left for them but love._

_Still they had remained silent for some more moments, breathing deeply and trembling slightly. And in that darkness of dreams and despair, they regained what they had lost all those years ago – the bond that had been broken._

_Though the wounds were not completely healed, they no longer festered. And now there was room for Zuko and Azula to finally be brother and sister again._

_He had kept his word. He had gotten her out of that dreary place. She had escaped first, and she had not realized until she was deep in her mother's embrace, that she had left him behind._

--

"What is it, Azula?" Ty Lee asked in concern as the princess re-entered their living quarters. There was a grave and determined look on the other girl's face that made Mai and Ty Lee apprehensive.

But they had already seen the new Azula, and they knew that she had crossed a point of no return. They had gladly accepted their friend for the better person she had become and were willing to stick it out with her to the end.

"We need to go," Azula said simply.

Ty Lee and Mai looked at each other in concern. Azula shook her head at them, trying to reassure them of her intentions.

"Don't worry," the princess said, "it's nothing evil."

The two girls sighed with relief. Azula almost laughed at their reactions and managed to smile.

"So where are we going then?" Mai asked.

"He needs me," Azula replied simply, "and I'll be there for him for once."

--

Squabbling, squabbling, and more squabbling. This was all that happened once the discussions had resumed.

"Frustrating business, isn't it?" Iroh commented to Katara, who was rubbing her aching head.

"I don't know how you can put up with it," Sokka whispered as the debates raged over what to do.

Katara, Sokka, and Toph had exhausted all their arguments and yet there were still so many disagreements on how to deal with the Fire Nation. The other young members of the council were already losing their patience with the more adamant elders, who stubbornly stuck to their ways.

Toph had half a mind to walk out on the whole thing but she didn't want to abandon her friends and leave them to deal with all that foolishness on their own. But she hated that they were wasting so much time. It was such an unproductive venture.

No one was sure how that meeting would end or even whether any decision would be reached. Sadly, the inevitable conclusion seemed to be division into factions, and that was a dangerous thing indeed.

And annoying considering they had only just united.

"Why can't everyone see reason?" Sokka cried out in exasperation, "you'd think they'd be tired of all the fighting by now. We've been doing it for a hundred years, for crying out loud."

"The madness that is politics has been going on for so much longer," Iroh replied with a sigh, "and if we aren't careful in this game, we end up with wars and ruin."

Fortunately, the Earth King didn't seem like he was to be easily swayed by his generals. The young man seemed to have finally found his nerve. Katara wondered what had changed him so quickly, but she was still relieved that he seemed to be on their side.

But Hakoda was still arguing with Arnook and some of the other Earth Kingdom generals, and things were getting heated.

Then, in the midst of all the loud bickering, a figure emerged from the sky and landed among them.

The hall immediately fell silent as everyone gazed incredulously at the new arrival.

"Well, I'm back," Aang announced unceremoniously.


	19. Chapter 18

_In Error's Darkest Hour_

Disclaimer: Avatar:the Last Airbender duly belongs to Bryke. No profit is made from this story other than the sheer gratification of reviews.

**NOTE: Here's the next one. A relatively fast update so I hope you aren't too angry with me. I am resolved to finish this whole thing within April! I hope that I shall not waver!**

**Hope it doesn't bore you. Quite dark but some things need to be endured before the light returns to the world.**

**Somehow, I couldn't help but let some of the politics of my own country seep into this chapter. Life imitates art? I think. At this point, that's where I get the inspiration to continue the story. That and epic music, of course.**

**So I apologize if some not so subtle social and political commentary seeps into this work from my enraged subconscious. I guess this is also a bit of my outlet for all my opinions about the murkiness of life at this point in time in my country.**

**Not to say that my country is anything like the Fire Nation or any of the Four Nations, to be precise. But as you all know very well, politics can be dirty most anywhere you go, in this world or those we concocted on our own.**

**Hope you still enjoy this though.**

**Belated Happy Easter everyone!**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Zuko was filled with the sinking feeling that he had gone through all this before, albeit on a lighter level.

And he never expected to experience this in his own nation.

He was once again a lone wanderer, sometimes welcomed and sometimes rejected by the people he met along the way.

The dome of darkness remained above his country as he traversed the well-worn roads alone. But worse than the absence of light was the cold treatment he received from his own people, who were so plunged in fear and despair that they needed someone to blame.

And being the only member of the Royal Family at large, he was the target of most of their fury. He had never expected to be treated thus, not when he had believed his family to be so respected and revered by all.

Because even when the people (especially those in the remote provinces) didn't recognize who he was, he was still hurt when he heard the disparaging the remarks they made about him and the rest of his family.

Zuko knew that such treatment was somehow deserved, but this knowledge didn't lessen the pain of all the mistrust and anger the people harbored for their former rulers.

With a sigh, he trudged on, from village to village, trying to keep his identity a secret, and helping the people in any way that he could whether through manual labor or even through the simple act of listening to the travails and woes of those who never stopped weeping.

He did not know how he could enliven their spirits except by saying things like "This will pass," and "Don't lose hope." Such words seemed to offer them some comfort and even his presence, as someone sharing in their misery, seemed to make them feel less wretched.

He even went so far as to tell them that the Avatar was on his way to save them from the darkness. And Zuko was surprised to see that his people, the enemies of the rest of the world, were also hoping that the Avatar would come to their aid.

The Fire Lord's propaganda was not as effective as expected. The people of the Fire Nation did not hate the Avatar. Especially now that their leader had fallen so far, they prayed for the return of the last airbender, they hoped that he would show them mercy.

Zuko watched and listened, learning more about his people's plight than anything that had been taught to him behind the safety of the palace walls. He realized how ignorant he was of what was going on beyond the capital, of how much fear had crept into the hearts of his people, of how much they hated the war they were embroiled in.

Sometimes, he was also surprised by the people's lack of knowledge about the outside world. They had been so sheltered and cut off from the other nations that they retained very little knowledge about the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes. What little they knew came from the false and distorted Fire Nation propaganda, so that they had developed both a distrust of foreigners and also a deep curiosity about the peoples who lived beyond their borders.

So much needed to be changed, so much needed work in his country. Zuko realized that now and resolved that whoever is chosen to rule the nation, he would work as hard as he could to institute the needed reforms. The prince also realized how ill-prepared he was for such a gargantuan task, and how little the world understood about his nation and his people.

It seemed that long before the dome of darkness had appeared over them, much of the Fire Nation was already shrouded in shadow. All this needed to change.

Never had the Avatar's coming been more anticipated.

Zuko saw it now. He understood why he had to endure so many trials in his life. All this had been preparation for him to become a better potential leader, to become a more responsible citizen of the nation, and not just some spoiled, pampered palace prince.

On retrospect, he saw that his exile and all his solitary wanderings were blessings in disguise. He would never have learned this much nor grown this much had he not been scarred and banished from his kingdom. His mind would have remained as closed as those of many of his people, and the world would have fallen for it.

He dared not assume that he was to be chosen as the next Fire Lord. His family had had its chance at the rule of the Fire Nation and had only led the country to ruin. But he was determined to support the ruler whom Aang deemed worthy.

Zuko felt duly humbled now, determined to atone for all his family's mistakes.

There was still time to right all those wrongs, to deliver them all from their slavery.

--

When the Avatar spoke, everyone listened.

Aang had grown so much since his friends had last seen him, and he now had the bearing and dignity of someone very old and very wise. Conceded, he was more than a hundred years old but it was only now that he acted his age.

There remained the youthful twinkle in his eye but he knew enough not to show his mischievous side at such a solemn assembly. The situation was grave and he put on the proper air for it.

And watching as Aang dealt with the explosion of questions and comments from his obstinate audience, Katara and the others swelled with pride. Here was the Avatar they had been waiting for, and here was their dearest friend, finally reconciled with the weighty responsibility that he was born to.

The moment he arrived, Aang had been bombarded with questions about the state of the Fire Nation and what he intended to do about it. It had been difficult to get them all to calm down and to pay attention as they frantically voiced their concern about what was going on and as they hastily inquired after what the Avatar had been doing prior to his arrival.

Once things had settled down, Aang explained that he had been traveling around the Fire Nation in disguise, assessing the situation in his own way, and learning more about what was needed for them at that particular time. He tried his best to relay the fact that the people whom the allies considered their enemies were also suffering and were enduring unspeakable fears and horrors while they were trapped under the strange dome.

But of course such sympathy for the Fire Nation only provoked violent and negative reactions from the people in the assembly. As much as Aang had expected all of this, he was worried that it would be more difficult than he had anticipated convincing the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes of the proper course of action.

Everyone seemed to expect him to simply defeat the Fire Lord in a great showdown of bending ability but there was so much more to it than just that. Besides, considering how the Fire Lord was no longer a threat, other means of fulfilling Aang's destiny needed to be taken.

"Why should we show them any mercy?" someone cried out vehemently, "they never bothered to do so when they were persecuting us!"

This accusation was met with a loud cheer of assent.

"They do not deserve to be treated with kindness!" someone else added, "If you want to mete out justice to them, you will have to do it with the same harshness that they dealt to us."

More such angry suggestions were raised, only making the Avatar frown and shake his head. His friends were of the same sentiment.

But Aang did not stand alone before them. Katara, Hakoda, Sokka, and the others continued to voice their disapproval of any plans of invasion or attack on the Fire Nation.

And thankfully, some of the others who had formerly supported these preposterous efforts now reconsidered their positions.

It was easier to convince the merchant leaders and any economics-minded member of the assembly. They were fast beginning to see how costly another war would be and how much this would not be worth the resources they were going to expend.

For the first time, the Earth King voiced his own personal conviction that he wanted peace in his land and as little conflict as possible, with any of the other nations. His generals looked at him in awe and incredulity, and while some still disagreed with his stance, they respected him enough to give him credit for finally gaining a backbone.

Still, there remained some doubtful minds among them and the prospect of invasion and another war still hung precariously in the air. It was a grim possibility for the world.

Iroh closed his eyes in painful resignation. It was all to be expected. The Fire Nation had caused so much hurt and suffering that their victims were now hungry for revenge. The sad thing was that he could see the say bloodthirsty, greedy looks in their eyes as those in the Fire Nation generals years before.

There were certain dark commonalities in human nature. And Iroh prayed that the Avatar would somehow be able to calm all these people down enough for them to see reason.

Katara, Sokka, and Toph shook their heads at one another and sighed with exasperation.

"When are these people going to learn?" Sokka muttered in annoyance, "The Fire Nation's been defeated already, in more ways than one. We don't need any more fighting. Isn't peace what they wanted all along?"

"But you can't really blame them," Katara added with a sigh, "I know I've been guilty of such unreasonable behavior as well. It's even more difficult to deal with on such a large scale."

"I cannot wait until all this stupid fighting is over and we can get moving," Toph complained, "there is still so much work to be done and we're sitting around here talking."

Katara could see that the earthbender was growing restless. They all were. And now the waterbender could do nothing but look at Aang, and admire how he was taking everything in. She and her father had long since stopped arguing with the mass of dissenters. It was pointless and only added to the din of discord.

But he needed to quiet them down soon.

The Avatar closed his eyes and tried his best to shut out all the chaotic noise. He consulted his own judgment and made sure that he was not distracted by the contradicting views that he could not think for himself.

He raised his hands slowly, signifying silence. And after a few minutes, the mutterings died down and the assembly was paying close attention.

"We shall not forget what the Fire Nation has done," Aang began, "we cannot forget. But we must not let all our anger distract us from what really needs to be done."

Some whispers and mutters spread as he had said this. They had all heard the same line of reasoning before and everyone was eager to see what new argument the Avatar would have to offer.

Aang could see that they were not moved. Clearly, his friends had already tried this strategy to convince them of the need for peace and rehabilitation. He would have to try another approach then.

"Before we rush into anything that we might regret, I would beg your indulgence first," Aang continued, "I just have one small request before we come to a decision on what to do with the Fire Nation."

The whispers and mutterings ceased and all listened attentively, their eyes narrowed and their hands folded in concentration.

"As I explained earlier," Aang said, "I have been given the task of choosing the next Fire Lord, and now I see how important such a thing is. With the proper leadership, the people of the Fire Nation will no longer be a danger to us or to themselves. And I also intend on including all of you in the process of my selection of the new Fire Lord."

Gasps and other surprised reactions were heard at this announcement. This was certainly unexpected but it also received a rather favorable response from the crowd.

It was clear that no matter what path they chose to follow, they all wanted to be involved in the future of the Fire Nation.

"Hear me out first before anything please," Aang proceeded, "I have a plan for choosing the new leader, but I'll need your help and cooperation. Do you think you can help me?"

Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Hakoda looked at him with supportive smiles. The members of the Order of the White Lotus all nodded vigorously. Even the most antagonistic of the Earth Kingdom generals and Northern Water Tribe warriors managed to nod reluctantly.

All were curious to hear what plans the Avatar had and how he would be including them in making his decision.

Aang sighed with relief as he saw their relative willingness to participate in his little scheme.

And in a way, he hoped to resolve some of the remaining tension. After listening to many of their complaints and desire for revenge, he could see that they were not as serious as they claimed to be. Many were simply afraid and doubtful.

He resolved as much as he could to dispel all these doubts that hung in the air.

"What are you thinking, Aang?" Katara whispered, waiting in anticipation for the aribender's answer. She couldn't help but worry for Zuko at this point. If Aang would not be able to convince the Allies to desist, she did not know what harsh fate awaited the young prince.

She closed her eyes, remembering all he had suffered. Was it not enough?

"Whatever it is, it better be good," Toph replied, "not necessarily a stroke of genius, but something that will keep all these idiots too busy to strike at the Fire Nation."

"A diversion is what we need for the time being, I suppose," Sokka conceded, his brow knotting in concentration.

Looking around at the curious faces among the assembly, Sokka was glad that the Avatar's arrival had somehow appeased them.

Considering the improvement in the gravity of Aang's bearing and the newfound respect he had gained in their company, Hakoda expected some good results.

Iroh, and the rest of the Order, was likewise intrigued by Aang's announcement. He trusted in the young airbender's skills and knew that Aang would do anything to save all people in the world, even his former enemies.

In fact, if there was anyone who could truly stand up for the Fire Nation at this point, it was Aang.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Hakoda asked the burning question. All eyes and ears turned towards the Avatar.

Seeing that everyone was willing to give his way a try, Aang smiled.

"Well, it goes something like this…" the Avatar began to explain.

--

The news had spread like wildfire across the parched land.

A test was to be administered to all who wished to ascend to the throne of the toppled Fire Lord. A grand Agni Kai tournament had been set for all those who were daring and ambitious enough to try and become the next Fire Lord.

No noble lineage was necessary; all that was required was the will to succeed.

The Avatar himself would be present as the judge, but not the sole judge. A secret panel would also be present but the contenders would not be informed of the identity of their judges.

All they needed to concern themselves with was proving themselves worthy of the throne.

It was the first time in the history of the Fire Nation that such an even was held.

The throne had always been passed down the royal family line, with some shifts in the dynasties and such.

In ordinary circumstances, such a break from ancient tradition would have been greatly protested against and criticized.

But these were no ordinary times.

The people of the Fire Nation were eager for a new kind of leadership, for a life that was devoid of all the trappings of momentary glory and constant conflict. In the time they had spent beneath the dome of darkness, they had realized that there were other principles to be upheld, other values to be protected.

But this was not to say that the darkness had made everyone in the Fire Nation wise.

For some, it had the opposite effect, and in retreating into fear and uncertainty, they gave in to irrational thinking and subscribed to distorted views.

As expected, many saw this grand Agni Kai as a golden opportunity to gain power and prestige. Ambition was never dulled by the promise of glory, and many young men and women arrived at the capital with big dreams and even bigger egos.

And then, of course, each "candidate" had his or her own group of supporters trailing in his or her wake, cheering on and saying disparaging things of the others.

So even beneath a cover of shadow and uncertainty, the promise of power made a veritable circus of the Fire Nation.

Many nobles egged their heirs on to compete to bring honor and glory to their family name. The members of the aristocracy suddenly were bold in their expression of their ambitions.

Snobbish, spoiled young firebenders who were talent less and yet trained by the best that money could buy all tried out.

Untrained ingénues were also ready to compete, and for once did not allow themselves to be daunted by the jeers and condescension of the others.

Where the higher echelons of Fire Nation society used to be careful about their desires, afraid to anger the Fire Nation and always eager to seek the favor of the Fire Lord, they now emerged, unabashedly announcing that they would take over.

Other members of the middle class or even the lower class also emerged, sending their champions and hoping to be properly represented at last. There wasn't such a great disparity between social strata in the Fire Nation, nothing as bad as those in the walls of Ba Sing Se, for instance, but all were eager to gain influence and position.

And an Agni Kai seemed a better and relatively fair way of achieving their goals.

The Avatar had arrived to meet them and was greatly surprised by the spectacle that greeted him.

It was beyond all of his wildest expectations, and for the first few moments he did not know how to make sense of it all.

So many had gathered, either to compete or to watch the grand Agni Kai. It seemed that the entire population of the Fire Nation had been concentrated in that small space of the capital.

From beyond the dome, the allies had assembled and with his power Aang was able to somehow make the tournament ground visible to those outside the dome. No one but the Avatar's chosen judges had been allowed to enter, and they did so only with the utmost secrecy.

Somehow, Aang was able to set up several arenas where the elimination rounds would take place. Carefully selected marshals and arbiters were placed in every side.

Like all Agni Kais, it would be a duel, so the contestants were paired up, in no particular order and the rounds began immediately.

There weren't a lot of technical rules to be established. It was too complicated to even think up a code for the occasion.

But fortunately, Aang was able to get everyone's attention enough to set some ground rules.

Simply that none of the duels would be a fight to the death. After all, enough lives had been lost in the war.

And Aang made it clear that any death resulting from the competition would mean immediate disqualification. He hoped that this would be enough to deter any unnecessary tragedies.

A colorful bevy of characters had gathered, showing the diversity of people in the Fire Nation, and proving to their foreign audience that there was so much more to them than just a whole race of ruthless leaders and stern soldiers.

The firebenders were unaware that they were being watched by the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom. But these spectators were paying close attention and seeing a new side to all those they had once considered enemies.

Seeing such progress already being made among the dissenters, Aang and his friends sighed with relief. There was more to be gained from this competition than just a new Fire Lord.

Iroh was watching with a mixture of interest and worry. He knew what his people were like and he hoped that the best side of them would come out somehow. But he also knew of the darkness they were all capable of.

He had been chosen as one of the judges and he was so far succeeding in being impartial. Aang had only warned that the moment a certain scarred firebender progressed in the competition, Iroh would have to step aside as judge.

And yet, watching all the aspirants show their talent, it was clear that Zuko would emerge as one of the finalists, should he choose to compete. Azula could have easily topped the competition but something told Iroh that the trials had made her forego all her former ambitions.

He could only wonder what she was planning to do. But there was no worry in his heart. She had changed and there was no doubt about that.

Now the only question that remained was: where was Zuko?

But the Avatar and all his friends were certain that the firebender they so loved would turn up sooner or later.

--

In fact, the young firebender in question had made his way back to the capital to join the tournament.

He had been a bit doubtful at first, wondering if maybe this was fate's way of saying that his family no longer had any stakes in the game of ruling.

But after some reflection, he realized that if he was truly worthy of becoming the new Fire Lord, this would be his chance to prove it, not just to himself, but to the whole world.

And as everyone knew, once Prince Zuko set his mind to something, there was absolutely no stopping him.

--

But the Fire Nation had been transformed into something else entirely. Everyone was in attendance, for the showdown of the century.

Peasants and nobles stood side by side, the playing field equalized for the first time. There were still a bunch of naïve and innocent but well-intentioned contestants who tried their luck, little though it was. There were even some anarchists who wanted nothing but to destroy all the other contestants and to flout all semblance of order.

Firebending masters and students gathered, to fight against one another and to exhibit their prowess. Weak but rich firebenders hoped that they could buy their way to the top while the less wealthy relied on brute strength. The cunning used their skills at manipulation and scheming to secure positions.

There was betting, there were under-the-table deals. There was cheating and setting up. People scrambled to get ahead, to gain the upper hand, to bring others down. Every dirty trick known to man was played, and every cowardly strategy was employed.

It was a microcosm of the world's vices.

But not every story was quite so grim. Some good was achieved as well. Barriers were taken down and rivalries were resolved.

Some great friendships were formed between those who would not have had the opportunity of interacting because of their social status. And slowly but surely, even in the murky waters of competition, a spirit of sportsmanship and solidarity was being formed among the people of the Fire Nation.

The timing was also appropriate since firebending had been restored and strengthened with the nearness of the comet.

As days passed, and more and more contestants were eliminated, the fate of the Fire Nation, and the world, was closer to being decided, and the truth was soon to be revealed.


	20. Chapter 19

_In Error's Darkest Hour_

Disclaimer: Avatar:the Last Airbender duly belongs to Bryke. No profit is made from this story other than the sheer gratification of reviews.

**NOTE: I won't get into a lot of detail on the tournament. I don't have the creativity, strength, or time. Besides, the displays of firebending aren't the priority anyway, at least for me.**

**Again, please forgive the not-so-subtle political symbolisms in this one. I couldn't resist and all that helps fuel my so-called "creativity". I tried to include as much action as I could slip in, but sometimes I'm too tired to be able to write anything worth reading.**

**I also made a lot of assumptions about Fire Nation societal structure. Please forgive the liberties I took with it. Some, I hope will at least seem plausible to you.**

**I am always reluctant to insert original characters since I've learned that I tend to write better stories with less of them. But in this case, I felt them to be necessary and yet not such big parts of the story that I should devote many chapters to them. As you noticed, the bulk of this story has focused on the main characters (especially the Fire Nation family). **

**My view is that my original characters shall play small but pivotal roles. They've been there all along, in the background, and they shall have their moments of glory. But they will never replace any of the main cast, no matter how much they want to do so.**

**(I had a tough time with the names, so please don't laugh too hard! I don't know why, but it's always so much easier coming up with a character's background than a character's name. So much goes into it, and I didn't want the names to be random syllables just put together but words with actual meanings and significance!)**

**Hope you like them!**

**Well, this chapter covers a lot so I'm sorry for the delay but I hope the length of this one makes up for everything! (Hey, it's the longest chapter so far and it took me a week to work on. Now that I look at it, it is a bit text-y so please try to keep awake as you read it. It's not going to be that boring, I can assure you. Just skip the parts you don't like, I guess.)**

**Just so you know, there's only going to be one chapter left! And an epilogue! So this little story is coming to an end and hopefully you find it a satisfactory one. Hold on to your seats and enjoy the ride.**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

"I never thought I'd say this," Sokka commented with as much an air of gravity as he could muster but a growing enthusiasm, "but firebending is pretty amazing."

For indeed as the grand Agni Kai tournament had proceeded, all of them had been treated to a magnificent display of firebending such as had never been seen before. And even the most skeptical of non-Fire Nation citizens could not help but be impressed and awed by all that was presented before them. After all, never before had all the firebenders of a generation gathered to show their mettle, and in front of such a large and diverse audience too!

Every possible technique of firebending was exhibited, and all interesting combinations were tried, whether successful or not. And the audience never expected to see the element in so many different forms, all testament to the innovations and imaginations of every wielder. From humongous fire balls in the guise of majestic dragons, to fire blasts in the shape of flowers and butterflies, the artistry and sheer creativity of some of the contestants was overwhelming and a real wonder to behold. The darkness of the dome was purged by the sparks and blasts that colored the blackness of the sky, the fireworks unrivalled and unsurpassed by any generation.

There had never been such a grand gathering of firebenders and foreigners, all focused on one event.

Of course, there were some scheming earthbenders who tried to use the tournament as a diversion and attempted to infiltrate the Fire Nation to pursue their plans for revenge. But such efforts had been well anticipated and the Avatar's allies made sure that none of these distractions were ever successful. Aang was very strict on this point and personally made sure that no one would try to attack the Fire Nation in secret while the Agni Kai was taking place.

So, as stubborn as some earthbenders and waterbenders were, they were effectively suppressed by the Avatar's own forces. Everyone had to content himself or herself with being a spectator of the greatest show of firebending ever performed.

There was so much at stake at that competition, and everyone waited with baited breath for the results. And yet, some of the contestants weren't really there to win the right to the throne.

Some of the older firebenders joined the competition, not out of any desire to win, but just to have one more chance of showcasing their talents. They enjoyed the attention being given to them and they were not at all bitter when they were defeated by younger, more talented firebenders. It was simply their last chance for glory.

Other younger firebenders also joined, not out of any desire of winning, but for the experience of being pitted against better benders and in so doing, learning and training more. These young amateurs were easily eliminated from the competition but like the veterans, they didn't mind so much.

They all spent the rest of the tournament cheering for the firebenders they liked best and arguing with the fans of other firebenders on who was the better fighter. But all of this was done in good faith and there was merriment in the Fire Nation such as there had never been in a long time. Even the foreigners, who watched the competition (through Aang's powers) were getting into the spirit of the occasion and began to cheer for some of the benders.

In fact small "cheering" factions were already forming in the crowd of spectators, each group emphatically encouraging their chosen contenders. The mood had grown from tense and competitive to somewhat festive.

And those firebenders who were advancing to the later rounds of the tournament were all highly motivated by the number of people who were cheering them on. Those whose egos were already inflated became even more arrogant while those who had been initially shy and uncertain were gaining confidence to perform better, and so throwing a better show for their now avid fans.

And the Avatar's group was no different. Of course, Aang could not show any bias towards the firebender he was rooting for so he tried his best to remain unmoved by any progress being made by his former firebending teacher. But inside, deep inside, he was cheering Zuko on and hoping that his friend would advance in the tournament. He also hoped that no suspicion would be thrown on his judgment just because Zuko was his friend.

This was one of the main reasons he chose so many judges from among the leaders of the Four Nations, some even his staunchest critics and those who had been so opposed to his plan.

While they had protested that they were in no position to judge a firebending match, Aang emphasized that they were also to judge the victors of each round by the character displayed and by the way he or she conducted himself. The Avatar made it clear that proficiency in firebending was not to be the only criteria for the selection of the next Fire Lord.

So the young airbender tried his best to live up to his important role as the Avatar. He was not to be the only judge, he was giving the destiny of the world to the hands of those belonging to it. He felt that the decision of how the future was to be built needed to be undertaken by the stakeholders of the world. He was not the only one who would be living in that future.

Since he had such a weighty burden on his shoulders, and since he had to remain as impartial and unbiased as possible, Aang felt slightly gloomy.

But his other friends were not under such obligations and he was slightly envious of them. They were free to play favorites from among the firebending contestants and naturally, they were all very emphatically rooting for Zuko.

Toph, in particular, made no secret of her support as she cheered loudly for the prince. The earthbender was also, mischievously, able to convince Katara to be more vocal about her support.

"You aren't going to raise anyone's morale by standing there in silent support," the earthbender had told her friend, "stand up and show how much you care!"

At this, Katara had gotten rid of all her inhibitions and had joined in the support of Zuko. Even if he could not see or hear her, she wanted him to somehow feel that she was doing all she could to give him strength and courage.

"I believe in you," the waterbender thought with pride and hoped that these words would somehow reach the one she held so dear to her heart.

But Zuko had never been lacking in attention. He had managed to reach the capital relatively conspicuously but the moment he had presented himself as a contestant, many eyes were turned to him, both friendly and suspicious.

As anxious as he was at first, he was relieved to find that some of his people still had faith in him and his abilities as a leader. He was also slightly embarrassed to discover that his local supporters were very – enthusiastic – about their support.

Avid screaming girls have that effect wherever they may be.

And it also didn't help that during one of the matches, someone had started the trend of cheering excitedly for "ZUZU!".

He cringed at the sound of his hated nickname. There was no doubt that Azula was behind that and for a few moments he wondered if she had indeed changed as much as he thought after the ordeals.

But he shook these suspicions aside when he realized that the name was being cheered with genuine encouragement. That once deprecating appellation had evolved into a term of endearment, it seemed.

So he smiled at the crowd and sent out a silent "thank you" to his sister for her support. She was nowhere to be seen, perhaps choosing to remain in obscurity so as not to create any unnecessary scandals. But Zuko knew she was there, supporting him, and for this he was infinitely grateful.

The general consensus was relief that the princess Azula had not deigned to participate in the competition. This puzzled a lot of people, especially since Azula's ruthless ambition and thirst for power had always been her distinguishing characteristics. It was strange that she did not attempt to seize the throne for herself when an Agni Kai would have been the perfect opportunity for her to win, without even cheating.

But it was Azula's absence which served as an encouragement to other firebenders to join. Since the threat of her deadly lightning was not present, more of her people mustered enough courage to try and compete.

Many of the other firebenders even found it an honor to be able to face Zuko in any of the rounds, even if they were eventually defeated.

Many times during the competition, Zuko would look up at the dome, and try to imagine all the other people watching from outside. He knew that Katara was out there somewhere, sending him her love and support. And it was this knowledge and certainty that gave him the added drive and strength to face his every opponent.

He had also seen Aang, of course, as the Avatar oversaw the whole event. But Zuko was careful enough not to show any signs of familiarity or closeness with the airbender. The firebender was aware of the difficult position Aang was in and he did not wish to be a burden to his dear friend. Zuko knew that the young Avatar also supported him although he could not show it. And Zuko was grateful for this gift of trust.

Somewhere also in the crowd was Uncle Iroh, and Zuko wanted to make sure that he would not disappoint his firebending teacher, not just in showing how much his firebending had improved, but also showing how much he had grown since they had parted ways.

Zuko also found the competition an opportunity to learn more about his people and to gage who among the best firebenders were truly great in both fighting skills and character. He had been able to make friends from among his fellow contestants, whether from his defeated opponents or from the others competing along with him.

Seeing how talented and honorable the prince was, many of the other firebenders let go of their prejudices against Zuko and his family. More and more people in the Fire Nation gained a newfound admiration and respect for the young prince as evidenced by his improved behavior to them and his sportsmanship during the competition.

He was certainly nothing like his father or his forefathers. For although the young prince possessed the noble bearing expected of his lineage, as well as the impressive firebending abilities, he had not Ozai's harshness. Zuko was adopting certain mannerisms that reminded the others of General Iroh, and for this they were relieved. People were beginning to realize that the young prince had much of his mother's habits in him, and therefore, much of Avatar Roku's own disposition.

His travels had taught him many things about dealing with other people and he seemed to have grown wise beyond his years. After several rounds of the Agni Kai, it was clear that nothing but praiseworthy comments could be said about the improved firebender.

Somehow, the idea of Prince Zuko ultimately ascending to the throne, in spite of everything, was becoming less unwelcome to more and more of his people.

It wasn't just a matter of personal honor anymore and it certainly wasn't for individual glory and the showing off of his impressive firebending skills. Zuko knew now that so many people were depending on him, so many people believed in him and saw that he could be the Fire Lord who would redeem his nation, and free them all from darkness. And with every opponent he defeated throughout the preliminary rounds, Zuko made sure to remember all this.

The result of this tournament was shaping their whole world in a way that had never been done before in their entire history.

The final round loomed ahead and after many days of elimination rounds, the competition was down to the four best contestants, each a brilliant firebender in his and her own right, but all coming from very diverse backgrounds, and with very different personalities, as well. The crowd was waiting in bated breath for the results of the last two rounds.

--

First among the finalists was Kujin, a member of one of the richest and influential families of the Fire Nation. His noble lineage was the closest to that of the Royal Family and he was the same age as Zuko. He had the advantage of training with the best firebending masters of the nation, and since he had innate talent, he had developed into a very formidable bender.

He and Zuko had seen much of each other when they were younger since Kujin's family was very well connected with the Royal family and Kujin's father was one of the Fire Lord's closest advisers (and so had his grandfather been, and his great-grandfather, and basically the rest of his bloodline). His family was rich and powerful and never made anyone forget it.

As boys, Kujin and Zuko had gone to school together, although in firebending, they were both bested by Azula. But both of them did well in their firebending classes and Kujin was soon sent to the Fire Navy to pursue a career there, so that hopefully he would become a high-ranking officer and eventually a distinguished member of the Fire Nation court.

He was the youngest of three sons and his brothers had also competed in the Agni Kai but none were powerful and skilled enough to reach the final rounds. His brothers were ruthless and ambitious members of the Fire Navy who constantly sought to gain the favor of the Fire Lord. Although he had always been the best firebender in the family, his older brothers had still believed that they would be able to advance in the competition. But they hadn't and their father looked at them with disappointment.

Now, Kujin's family had very high expectations of him, and being a dutiful son, he was willing to do everything to please them. But unlike his brothers and the rest of his family, Kujin was a timid young man, who kept to himself and was secretly afraid of all the responsibilities that awaited him should he manage to win the competition.

He was also not very confident about winning, especially since he saw he was up against Prince Zuko. But he was determined to try his best, just so his family would not lose face.

Because of his mild-mannered nature and timidity, the other firebenders underestimated him. And that was their fatal mistake.

His specialty was defensive firebending, and as much as possible, he did not want to make the first strike. He wasn't a very aggressive firebender and he was adept at deflecting fire blasts and throwing his opponent's strikes back at them. In doing so, he did not expend a lot of energy and so he often relied on tiring his opponents out, simply dodging and evading attacks, until he could reasonably strike back.

He knew well that his was a cowardly technique but since it had proven effective over the years, he did not bother to change strategies. And though there were those who criticized his ways, no one wanted to say anything against a member of such a prominent family. He was protected by his status as nobility, and he didn't mind. He was unwilling to venture too much into places he was unsure of.

And in the competition so far, he had been up against many uncreative opponents, who relied extensively on offense and on aggressive and impulsive motions.

But now that he had reached the last two rounds, and looking around at the people he would be up against, he hoped that he would not lose too disgracefully. And more than anything, he did not want to go up against Prince Zuko.

--

The only female finalist was Yuna, a firebender from a poor but honorable family, who were all members of the military. The only child, she was raised to be a soldier by her stern father and uncles, and she trained long and hard for many years. Her life was not an easy one but she inherited her family's trademark of resilience in the face of adversity.

She had had to struggle much as she grew up but her skills and her determination proved rewarding. She was not as high-ranked in the army as she would have liked but she was content for as long as she had an opportunity to serve her nation, and her family.

She was a tough, no-nonsense soldier and yet still maintained a sense of humor. She loved her family fiercely and was always eager to bring them honor.

Since she had been raised in the tradition of a son and soldier, her family didn't impose any of the duties which were customary for a daughter. Her father had wanted a son but seeing how his daughter turned out to be a powerful and skilled firebender in her own right, the old man was prodigiously proud of her and took every opportunity to sing her praises.

She was not pressured to find a rich and influential husband. Her family gave her enough freedom to take charge of her destiny, and so she had grown extremely ambitious, and eager to make a name for herself and to alleviate her family's relative poverty. She was fierce but not ruthless, brave but not cold hearted.

But she was of such an impressive disposition that most young men her age were extremely intimidated by her. She didn't mind. She enjoyed the attention and the slight fear she inspired.

And yet, she was never cruel, and always strove to be as fair as possible to those around her. When she had heard the reason why Zuko had been banished, she had silently been against the decision, knowing its injustice.

In spite of her humble beginnings, Yuna had developed an amazing amount of self-confidence because of her success at her profession, and the never-ending support from her family as well. She was also well-respected by her comrades and was a natural leader, albeit a slightly domineering one.

She was eager and anxious to prove that even a member of the lower class had the ability to lead their great nation. While she wasn't for the idea of maintaining a war as long as the one that had raged, she recognized the necessity for violence every now and then.

Immensely proud, she relished at every opportunity to be able to show how superior she could be over even the members of the aristocracy. Yuna nursed a deep dislike and prejudice against all the rich and powerful firebenders, partly because these people had long been oppressing her people. She longed to show them how powerful she could be, and how much they had underestimated people of so-called lowly origins.

The particular firebending technique Yuna used was one that had been passed down in her family for generations – a fact that she constantly announced to everyone who happened to be around her. This style of bending had been developed by her fathers as a means of coping with their harsh living conditions and the scarcity of resources available to them.

They had not had the advantage of sophisticated and extensive training with the best masters, but these ancestors of Yuna had endured and survived many great battles in their time, honing and developing their technique.

Yuna's technique involved both offense and defense, but using only the least amount of energy needed. She economized on her strength, just like she and her family constantly practiced frugality in all aspects of their lives. And having also developed some impressive stamina from all she had endured, her strength frequently outlasted those of her many opponents. Yuna was still a young firebender, but she was already a force to reckon with.

But she hoped that if she might win the competition, she might have a chance at bringing her family to the glory they had always sought. And she was also looking forward to shocking all the uptight snobs who had looked down on her because of her social status.

--

Then, there was Toushin, a young man firebender from a middle class family who was able to get a rather advanced education. He started working as a scribe, then, as a clerk for one of the ministries of the country. He was a serious academic, who also practiced firebending in his spare time, since he was constantly trying to excel in as many fields as possible.

He was a clever young fellow who managed to advance in the competition more through shrewdness than brute strength. In comparison with the other contestants, he was rather weak and feeble but his mind was among the sharpest of all those present there.

Toushin, as mentioned, was from a simple family of merchants whose main concern was earning as much money as they could. They never grew exceedingly wealthy but they made enough to send all the children to school.

But being the fourth out of seven children had been hard for the young man and he longed to make his own way in the world. But he was not especially inclined to fighting or traveling so chose to find his fortune in more academic areas.

And yet he recognized the importance of honing his skills as a firebender so he did so most diligently. While not having the benefit of the masters, he was able to pick up a useful technique or two from watching the rich, young firebenders train at the capital. Toushin chose to live in the city, in particular, to learn more about the ways of the world and all that he had seen had made him rather cynical.

He knew enough, however, to keep his mouth shut. For he had learned that there was more to be gained by listening than by shouting about. And he had made good use of all the knowledge he had acquired by making it this far in the competition.

Toushin was a keen observer and within moments of every round he was already able to determine his opponents' weaknesses. He would act quickly upon this new information and immediately twist the circumstances to his advantage. He was sly and calculating, almost to the same extent as a certain local princess.

But he was far more ambitious, since he had never really been in a position of true power. He had always resented his social circumstances and longed to move higher up. But this was a great endeavor since he was not a member of the aristocracy and he was not physically capable (nor was he inclined) to join the army.

But Toushin, through all his studies, was able to develop a unique style of firebending, combining the techniques he had seen and using those that were more suited to him. He may not have been physically strong, but he was fast, and his speed was his greatest asset as a firebender. With strategically placed strikes, he was easily able to take down any opponent.

He had a host of ideas and proposals for what he would do should he become the next Fire Lord. His forte was economics and he planned to increase trade with the other countries. And yet, he was not above using coercion to make sure that the Fire Nation would have a monopoly of the market.

This was his golden opportunity, and Toushin wasn't about to waste it. He was prepared to do whatever it takes to win.

--

And of course, the last contestant was Prince Zuko.

Needless to say, the Avatar and his friends were exceedingly relieved to see that their friend had made it this far. The judges were extra observant this time, learning as much as they could about the four final contestants. For while Zuko's history was relatively public, the lives and characters of the others were less known.

Surreptitiously, the judges (and some of the spectators as well) began to investigate on the lives and reputations of the other three contestants, so that the information would aid them in their difficult task.

Everyone was anxious for the result of the match and with the comet only a day away, time was running out.

Not that there was any deadline set in stone, but even an Agni Kai tournament that grand could not last forever.

Lots were drawn and the pairs were chosen for the second to the last round.

Kujin would go against Yuna while Toushin and Zuko would duel each other. The crowd watched in anxious anticipation.

Kujin felt unbelievable relieved that he would not be pitted against Zuko. Before the matches had been announced the two exchanged courtesies and Kujin was surprised that Zuko still remembered him and was indeed quite friendly. Kujin wasn't acquainted with the other two but his family had done some research on them and some of his father's servants had whispered some quick background information on them.

He brushed what had been said about Toushin since Kujin had a good feeling that Zuko would win that match. Kujin was more concerned about his own opponent, and all the complications that arose from his new circumstances.

Kujin knew that if he won this match, he would have to (most probably) go against Zuko, which he did not want in the least. He had planned to lose this round but when he saw that he was against a woman, and a poor one at that, he had second thoughts.

He would not have minded losing to a girl if she was a really good firebender. He had lost enough matches against Princess Azula back in the day.

But his family would never let him live it down if he lost to a girl from a poor family. It was quite a quandary, and he puzzled over what approach to use.

Yuna, on the other hand, was looking forward to beating her rich male opponent. It was a chance to assert her superiority over a class that had oppressed her for so long and a gender that was continuously marginalizing her.

So it happened that even before they had started their Agni Kai, Kujin and Yuna were already full of conflicting energies.

They took their places and then turned to face each other, their arms raised in starting position.

Kujin had a blank expression on his face as usual and reminded himself that he wasn't supposed to go easy on Yuna, no matter what.

Yuna, on the other hand, was thrilled and had a smug smirk on her face, her golden eyes narrowed. She was determined to crush him.

After a few tense, silent moments, Yuna realized that Kujin wasn't going to make the first move. She despised such cowardly strategies and began with a small fire dart which Kujin immediately deflected.

So the exchange began, with both benders using their homegrown techniques. It was an interesting display since the amount of fire exchanged was not as great or as showy as past rounds. Both of them specialized in techniques that used the minimum amount of energy necessary.

Kujin was surprised by his opponent's style of fighting, one so similar to his own, and one that he had not encountered with his past challengers. After some time, he realized that the strategy of tiring her out would not work because she was determined to do the same to him.

Her movements were calculated and smooth although her manner was rather overconfident. She was not at all intimidated by his rank and circumstance and she seemed to be even proud of her own poverty.

Yuna was likewise surprised with her own challenger, for while he moved with the dignity that came with his rank, he had none of the hauteur that other aristocrats so frequently displayed. He was quiet and cool as he fought, and for the first few moments he looked almost bored.

But she had no intention of underestimating him. Nevertheless, not having heard his voice, she began to challenge him verbally, eliciting an exchange of ideas grander and louder than their exchange of fire.

"You shall see, spoiled rich brat," she taunted, "how the might of the hard working class shall crush your lazy, pampered people!"

Kujin knew when he was being baited and refused to respond to this. But after several more tirades, he tired of hearing disparaging remarks about him and knew he had to say something. Already he could see the displeasure and disdain on his brothers' faces for the impertinent young woman who now faced him.

"Don't be overconfident, _peasant,_" he retorted, echoing an insult he often heard his brothers and father use. The word was bitter on his lips and he decided he would not use it again.

But Yuna was unhurt by such an appellation, and Kujin saw that she had clearly heard it before. To his surprise, she simply smirked knowingly at him, and aimed another scarily accurate blow at him, which he found rather difficult to retaliate.

"So your true colors come out at last, huh?" she cried, "for all your silence, you're no different from the rest of them!"

Kujin flinched at this, feeling guilty for having acted in a manner which he always disapproved in his family. But was she truly right about him?

Before he could think of a response, Yuna aimed a volley of fire darts at him which he had to concentrate on disintegrating. He reprimanded himself for having been thrown off guard so easily.

As hard as he had worked on his façade of impassivity, it seemed that she could see right through him.

After a few more exchanges, he came up with an accusation to throw back at her. But never had he had to work so hard to think of something to say to a girl.

"And what do you expect to get out of this?" he told her, "if you do win the competition, wouldn't you simply be moving up in rank, you shall become one of us. For all your talk, you are nothing but a social climber."

But to his surprise, his statement had the opposite effect of what he had intended.

She laughed heartily at him, at the same time doing some sort of twirling movement, and launching a barrage of fire arrows towards him.

Taken aback more by her reaction than by her attack, Kujin almost got hit.

"Don't make the mistake of placing me at your disgusting level, _rich boy_," she retorted, "if I become the Fire Lord, I shall get rid of the nobility and make way for my people, the hard working, ever enduring members of the working class!"

At this declaration, a cheer was heard from all of Yuna's supporters while Kujin's family and peers all rolled their eyes and huffed arrogantly.

Kujin did not know what to make of this and merely kept his mouth shut, and focused on the fight. But a little part of him admired Yuna for her audacity. And she was the only person he had ever heard being condescending to the upper class!

For while he did care about his family's honor, he only did so out of a grudging sense of obligation. She, on the other hand, seemed genuinely proud of her origins, and was enthusiastic about fighting for her people.

And she was truly an impressive firebender as well.

But she had more to gain out of winning than he did, and she seemed really more interested in leading the nation than he ever had been. For all her arrogance

Kujin then considered intentionally losing the match, since they had been in a stalemate for quite some time already. But upon further reflection, he realized that it would not be fair to her if he did so.

So instead, he decided to pull out all the stops and to do his best in this fight. He had never been so motivated before and the light that shone in his eyes as he began to return her blows made his energy evident.

Yuna smiled, as she too began to use more complicated techniques, and faster footwork.

"Well, it seems you've finally decided to take me seriously," she told him, "and it would only be fair for me to do the same."

"I'm honored to know that," he said, not caring how the rest of his family would react."

Taking a deep breath and gathering all her energy, Yuna closed her eyes. Seeing this, Kujin narrowed his eyes and braced himself for what was coming next.

"Now," Yuna announced, her eyes flying open, her arms raised in front of her, "you shall witness firsthand the greatness of this technique which has been passed down in my family for generations!"

--

Toushin dodged another blow silently as his and Zuko's matched continued. They had started at the same time Kujin and Yuna had begun and it was becoming clear that Zuko had the upper hand. The spectators were not that surprised, and Toushin was losing his cool with the constant frustration.

He had seen Prince Zuko fight before the latter had been banished and so Toushin had stepped into the round with a general idea of how to approach such an opponent. Toushin wasn't so foolhardy that he believed that it would be an easy match but he had calculated that with the right approach, he could beat the prince.

But after the first few moments, Toushin realized his mistake. The Prince Zuko that stood before him now was very different from the impulsive, hot-headed young man who had been banished by his very own father. To say that Zuko's firebending had improved was a gross understatement.

And now, as Toushin watched the young prince release a combination of attacks that he had not anticipated, Toushin realized that the unthinkable had happened.

It seemed that Zuko had at last surpassed his own sister, the firebending prodigy.

"So he's a late bloomer," Toushin thought, as he dodged the attack in the nick of time, "I should have known better. How else would he have been able to come this far?"

He launched several fire darts, knowing that Zuko could easily block them, but he was merely trying to buy himself some time.

Toushin cursed himself for not observing Zuko's performance during the competition. He had been too busy trying to win all of his matches that he neglected to take this matter into account.

But he had been fairly certain that Zuko would advance to the final round. It seemed almost destined for a member of the royal family to still be given a chance to redeem them. And considering Princess Azula's long absence, it had been inevitable for Zuko to reach the final rounds.

No doubt the prince had learned much from his years in exile, and from his extensive travels around the Four Nations. There was also the fact that Zuko had already faced the Avatar himself several times in battle, and that Zuko had also trained by fighting with waterbenders and earthbenders.

The prince's diverse and extensive experience was a great asset to him and a definite edge over Toushin's limited practice in firebending. The clerk was older than the prince but he lacked all the advantages that made this battle a tad one-sided.

Toushin figured that Zuko had not been cheating or using any political maneuverings to move up in the tournament. That was simply not in his character, he who had always been concerned about honor and justice.

Besides, ever since the chaotic events of the eclipse and the negligence of the Royal Family, the latter had fallen from favor in the eyes of the people and had lost most of its power and influence from among the noble classes.

Perhaps, Toushin thought, this was why Zuko seemed determined to win the competition again. Toushin almost laughed at the constant struggle. It looked like the prince was constantly striving for redemption.

But still.

Toushin clenched his fists. He did not come this far only to be defeated by an exiled noble who had fallen from grace. Toushin believed that he had been given this opportunity to overthrow the Fire Nation family himself.

Perhaps he would even be named a hero for all his noble efforts! The promise of glory and power dazzled him and he became even more hell-bent on winning, no matter what.

He maintained his tactic of being silent during the match, focusing all his energy on his bending, and on using his great speed. He would find some way of defeating Zuko using this skill of his somehow.

As Katara and the others watched the duel, the waterbender felt relieved to see that Zuko was doing well. All throughout the tournament, although she was constantly voicing her support, she never stopped worrying about the firebender. She saw now that he could win the contest, in spite of everything, and that he was perhaps destined to become the next Fire Lord.

But she was apprehensive about his current opponent. There was something sly and suspicious about the silent firebender. She hoped that she was just being paranoid.

Zuko could see how much he had the advantage over his opponent but he refused to be complacent. For though Toushin was of a weaker constitution, his agility was something to contend with.

In all his battles, Zuko had never encountered someone who moved with such rapidity. So far only Aang had possessed such speed, but he had had the advantage of airbending.

And Toushin was silent, his face a blank mask, so it was extremely difficult to determine what he was thinking or how he was feeling. It was an excellent strategy and one that Zuko had not quite mastered yet. For while the prince had learned to keep his composure during battle, he was not yet adept at hiding his emotions that his face was utterly expressionless. Most of the time, his eyes betrayed his emotions although his movements were fast enough that no one had been able to predict them.

Zuko used a combination of light but quick and effective attacks to face Toushin, from a rain of fire darts to quick jabs and slices. His opponent could barely land any attack on Zuko, who was able to match Toushin's speed with quicker response time.

Toushin evaded most of the attacks and deflected the blows but Zuko did not leave him much time to build up his own fire blasts. And since he was physically weaker, it took him longer to gather enough energy for even a small fireball.

Toushin had taken advantage of most of his opponents because they were impulsive or careless with their strikes. Unfortunately for him, Zuko was neither and as time passed, the result of their match had grown more obvious.

Between fire blasts and the occasional fire whip, Toushin was running out of ideas.

Zuko could see that they were nearing the end, and he was anxious to know whom he might have to face in the final round should he win. He was acquainted with Kujin and he had heard many good things about Yuna.

He decided that he would be honored to face either of them. And from the looks of things, their fight was going to last a little longer.

Zuko shook his head and focused on his opponent. For all his weakness, Toushin was still not one to be underestimated.

After all, he had gotten this far.

Toushin's mask of indifference was effective enough to hide his growing desperation, although the jerkiness of his movements was already betraying him a bit.

Beads of sweat covered his pale face and his breathing was becoming labored. His agitation only worsened when he remembered what was at stake, and how hard he had worked to get there.

"I won't let this get me down," he muttered to himself, as he recalled all the means he had taken to advance, not just in the competition, but in his life.

He was not particularly proud of some of things he had chosen to do, some of the people he had deceived, but he knew that such difficult choices were necessary if one was to survive, if one was to succeed.

Running out of useful techniques to use, he decided to use his last resort. He had one more trick up his sleeve and one last chance for victory.

After all, he had determined Zuko's weakness a long time ago. And it was time to make use of that knowledge.

Zuko was now launching a series of fire blasts towards him which he immediately deflected. Toushin made sure to teeter totter a little bit as he did so. He used his energy to launch a large fire wall towards his opponent, which Zuko dissolved with a clap of his hands.

In a moment, Toushin was right in front of the prince, his hands poised to attack. This time, Zuko had no choice but to jump back and launch a fire blast that immediately threw Toushin backward several feet. The man landed on his back.

Zuko had not wanted to hurt the other man so badly but he had no choice.

Toushin trembled slightly as he hit the ground but he was in no way severely injured. He was waiting.

As one of the referees declared Zuko as the winner, the latter looked with concern at his fallen opponent and walked towards him.

Toushin heard Zuko approach and smiled.

--

Kujin fell to the ground with a crash as Yuna's fire lassos brought him down.

He had fallen that hard several times already and he now knew that this would be his last. The match was over.

But he was not unhappy. He did not believe he did his family a disservice by losing. He had sincerely fought with his full strength, something he had never done before, and he had lost honorably.

It was clear that Yuna's inherited family technique was indeed a remarkable style. She had produced a network of fire lassos that had surrounded him and kept him unable to strike back. He had been thrown off balance and he had been unable to dissolve any of her attacks because of the speed.

Yuna took a deep breath as she watched her opponent finally fall. It had been a long and arduous match but one well- worthy of her talents.

As much as she disliked his rank, she had learned to respect him as a firebender. And for once, even if she had all the right to, she did not gloat about her victory.

Instead, right after the announcement was made, and when Kujin stood up and was dusting himself off, Yuna walked up to him and bowed solemnly.

"It was an honor to duel with you," she said in that tone of humble authority.

Once again, he was surprised by the gesture, especially since she was always eager to expose his faults. But he was aware that Yuna did not accord such courtesies to all her opponents, so he returned the bow with genuine gratitude.

"Thank you," he said simply, "I wish you well."

--

Zuko extended his hand towards his fallen opponent, eager to show that there were no hard feelings. The last few minutes of the match had been tense and difficult and he was relieved that it was over.

Only one match was left and news had already spread that Yuna had been the victor in the other round.

But first things first, he wanted to help his opponent up after a particularly painful fall.

And fell straight into Toushin's trap.

For in a flash, Toushin was behind Zuko, his arm poised to strike with a fire blade blazing from his fingertips. Zuko's eyes widened as he realized what had just happened.

Toushin's golden eyes shown with excitement at his imminent victory.

He almost laughed at how foolish Zuko felt at having fallen for the trick, but it was too late now. Toushin was too fast for him.

Zuko's weakness had always been his kindness and compassion for others. Toushin knew that well.

Zuko would always have pity on his opponents who looked like they were seriously hurt, and he would let his guard down.

"Your kindness was your downfall," Toushin thought sinisterly as he raised his hand to strike. Victory was so very close.

The young prince had enough time to turn around, and he hoped his reflexes would do the rest.

But to his even greater shock, Zuko turned see Toushin extinguish his fire and fall to the ground unconscious.

Standing in Toushin's place, Azula grinned cheerfully.

"Nice to see you again, my dear brother," she told an astounded Zuko, "don't worry, I've got your back."


	21. Chapter 20

_In Error's Darkest Hour_

Disclaimer: Avatar:the Last Airbender duly belongs to Bryke. No profit is made from this story other than the sheer gratification of reviews.

**NOTE: Here's the final chapter. An epilogue will follow, with all my formal "thank you" 's and other notes for the future.**

**This is the last we shall see of Toushin. He had his chance and he blew it. But I hope that you don't mind the continued involvement of Yuna and Kujin in the story.**

**I realize how ambitious this story became and how much build up I had in previous chapters. I hope that you don't find the ending too rushed or implausible. I know it's a bit cheesy and one scene I find particularly cliché and yet appropriate but I hope not unreasonably so. Hope you don't get bored! I suggest you read while listening to the movie score of an epic film or something. That's how I got inspired.**

**Hope you enjoy and do let me know how you found the story through a review! **

**But thank you to everyone for sticking with me through this whole journey. It's been a crazy few months and I'm sure that you've all been as busy as I have been, or even more so. So thanks for taking the time to read all this rambling of mine.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

As expected, much debate was made over Azula's sudden appearance and interference in the crucial match. Protests were heard from the crowd and arguments were launched over the incident.

However, no one could deny that Toushin had used a dirty trick that was not allowed in the competition. Not only that, this behavior was clearly not desirable in the next Fire Lord as well. Zuko had been declared the winner and had been giving a gesture of sportsmanship, one taken advantage of by his sly opponent.

And those who knew their firebending also knew that the kind of close-range blow Toushin had been about to aim at the prince was a fatal one, a move strictly forbidden given the competition's limited set of rules.

Toushin must have known this but people also surmised that he had been so desperate to defeat Zuko, that he had forgotten all rationality. His ambition and folly blinded him and led him to that act.

He had been so consumed with betrayal that he had not noticed Azula standing beside him. And Toushin had been weak and distracted enough that a simple, light blow to the head (no firebending performed, mind you) was enough to knock him unconscious.

That was all it took and that was all Azula had done, nothing more, even if more damage could have been dealt, and with justification. The princess had at last learnt self-restraint, and she did not want to endanger her brother's chances of winning the tournament.

Azula had effectively saved her brother's life. A rather historic event. But Zuko was extremely grateful, even as the rest of the world was exceedingly surprised. A moment too late and Zuko would have been killed.

"You are the last person I expected to appear," Zuko had told her, "but thank you."

"Making up for lost time, I guess," was all she replied with a small smile.

He returned it sincerely and the siblings waited patiently for the decision to be reached. Zuko trusted Azula, ever since they had reconciled at the temple of the Sun Warriors, and he knew that this time, she had no ulterior motives.

The younger sister defended herself expertly and left no doubt as to her allegiances. For the first time in her life, Azula was standing up for her brother.

She asserted that she had intervened not upon Zuko's instruction but upon her own sisterly instincts. Some may have found this hard to believe but Azula could be quite convincing.

She had acted quickly, so as to save Zuko, and not to help him advance in the competition. He had done so all on his efforts alone. She had no intention of participating in the tournament or trying for the throne.

All she wanted was for her brother to be safe. And after that demonstration, people generally believed her.

Aang, of course, took Zuko's side of things but he left the final decision to the other judges. And thankfully, they judged fairly.

Whatever their suspicions about Zuko and Azula, the fact remained that Zuko had been declared the winner before Toushin had attempted to kill him, and before Azula had even arrived. There was no denying this and in the end, they decided not to waste too much time arguing about it.

For it was not a mere test of firebending skill, after all, but a test of character, and of honor. And in this respect, Toushin had already failed – whether or not Azula had entered the picture.

So it was decided, Zuko's victory was not tainted. No further dispute was made on the matter, none was needed.

Time was running out.

--

"Well, what do you know?" Toph commented as she and the others discussed what had happened, "she actually came through for him this time."

"I'm glad," Katara replied with relief, "I don't think anyone can question Zuko's integrity at this point."

"Only that of his sister," Sokka added skeptically, "are you really sure she has changed?"

"If I hadn't seen it myself I might still be doubtful," Katara answered with a smile, "but you can be assured that she is sincere this time, and that she genuinely wants her brother to succeed."

"What a pity," Toph lamented, "if she keeps up like this, she'll turn out to be pretty boring."

Everyone responded with laughter, one of the few light moments in a time of great stress.

_One more to go, _Katara thought silently, looking towards the Agni Kai arena, _Zuko, I know you can do it._

_--_

"It is time for the final test," Aang announced to the crowd, "I don't need to tell you that the winner of this round shall be the next Fire Lord."

Zuko and Yuna bowed solemnly as a cheer was raised by the eager crowd. The comet was less than an hour away and they could feel their powers and their spirits rising.

Both contestants took their places and took deep breaths, while the rest of the audience waited in great suspense.

_Everything comes down to this_, Zuko and Yuna thought, _all their efforts, all their dreams, their very future hung in the balance of the coming minutes._

Azula watched her brother carefully. She had been observing the entire competition conspicuously and as much as she acknowledged that Yuna had talent, Azula still knew that Zuko would be able to defeat her.

"I know you won't let us down, brother," the princess thought, "now, this is your chance to redeem our whole family."

Uncertainty filled the air and with all the surprises that occurred during the tournament, no one could predict how this round would go.

The two contestants were of uncompromised honor and integrity, and each was clearly determined to emerge as the victor. The signal was given and both firebenders turned to face one another, arms raised, golden eyes narrowed with concentration.

Sozin's Comet drew closer and Zuko and Yuna both felt the surge of chi in their veins, their powers gathering and their strength growing. They began with an exchange of fire whips with small but fluid attacks launched at one another.

They were both aware that the strategies they had used in their previous battles would not be effective this time around. They both needed to try new techniques, so as to throw their opponent off guard.

Yuna chose wisely to keep her mouth shut this time. She recognized that this was not the occasion to taunt and verbally provoke her adversary. He was not going to be as easy to bait as Kujin had been. Instead, she chose silence, and focused all her energy on using her inherited technique.

Zuko was likewise quiet, concentrating fiercely. As they fought, he tried his best to not be distracted. But every now and then, he could not banish all the thoughts of the future that would float through his mind. Memories of all his struggles came flooding in. But instead of letting these weigh him down, he drew strength from them.

_I didn't endure all of that only to fail, _he thought, _I know now that I have to give this fight everything I've got._

The throne was no longer his birthright but he was given a real opportunity to earn it, and he wasn't going to waste this precious chance, not just at power, but at redemption. He would cleanse his family of all their sins. At this point, only he could do so.

Yuna was not less plagued by such considerations. She knew how insurmountable the odds had seemed for her, a simple soldier, to come this far. And yet she had succeeded. She had the power to revolutionize the country, to alter an ancient tradition, and to bring honor and glory to her family such as had never been achieved by any of her ancestors.

She could earn them their freedom from poverty, from belittlement, and from oppression. She could build the country she had always dreamed of, if only she could get through this.

--

Among those carefully watching the movements of Yuna (aside from her proud father and uncles) was her previous opponent, Kujin. The female firebender had inspired a great respect and admiration in the taciturn young noble and he was silently rooting for her.

He knew Zuko well and respected him, but Kujin could see so much potential in Yuna that he surprised himself at his own judgment.

As much as Zuko would be a great leader for the country, Kujin could also see that Yuna had as much chance at bringing their nation to greatness. She was certainly passionate about what she believed in and determined to bring honor to her family, which was more than Kujin had ever felt.

Now that he was no longer under any pressure, Kujin was free to observe all her merits. And while he had initially been sure that Zuko ought to win the tournament, he was now having some slight doubts.

And he was alarmed by such a revelation.

--

Now that the comet was near, they no longer took care about using small attacks. They did not need to conserve their energy as much since there was a great source of power continuously providing their vitality.

Their attacks grew larger and grander, balls of fire and blasts that illuminated the whole arena and that were visible even from the most distant spots in the Four Nations. And yet, they remained steady and unbowed, neither yielding, neither faltering.

But as they fought, each firebender also considered the person before them.

Yuna was not personally acquainted with the prince but from what she had heard about him, he was a man of honor and integrity quite unlike his father and sister. She had a great respect for him and she felt glad that it was he she would have to go against in this final leg of the competition.

She did not begrudge him his origins since she recognized that he had had to undergo many trials and hardships on his own. He was nothing like the other spoiled, pampered nobles of court. He had seen the world and its horrors, and she respected that.

Zuko, for his part, also esteemed his opponent, being aware of her reputation as a noble soldier and fighter. He was surprised at her high sense of pride but he also respected her for it. She had proven to be honorable and fair all throughout the competition albeit a bit vocal. And he knew that should he fall, she would be a good leader for his nation.

But their mutual respect did not mean that they would go easy on each other.

Flames clashed against flames and the fight raged on, with no one gaining the upper hand. The duel seemed to drag on since neither bender was getting tired because of the power of the comet.

They reached a point when they were both about to land a decisive blow on the other when they were unexpectedly interrupted by the arrival of two majestic creatures.

Much to their surprise, Zuko and Yuna felt themselves surrounded by two large dragons, one red and one blue. These new arrivals blew much fire out around so that the rest of the crowd had to put some distance between them and the fighting arena. A wall of fire had been built to close the two fighters in as the dragons circled them.

"What's going on?" they cried simultaneously.

And to their surprise, the dragons spoke.

"It is time you learned the true nature of becoming the next Fire Lord."

--

Likewise, there was uproar in the crowd and among the foreigners watching from beyond the dome. The Avatar was sought and bombarded with questions.

But Aang did not look very surprised by this development and when he had calmed people down significantly, he explained.

"Please," he told them all, "please just let me handle this."

Again the questions roared and the Avatar raised his hands to silence the throng.

"You must stay calm and simply watch and listen," the airbender explained, "for this is the real final test which the two candidates have to face. Being the Fire Lord doesn't just mean being the strongest firebender, after all."

People calmed down significantly after this and some reluctantly turned their attention back to the ring of fire that had been created around the two duelers.

"Please trust me," Aang said, and so the people listened.

"What are we to do, then?" someone asked.

"Now," the airbender said simply, "now, we wait."

--

"Dragons!" Yuna cried out with wide eyes, more surprised at seeing such creatures than Zuko, "I thought they were extinct."

In an instant, she raised her hands and released a whip of fire, intending to attack the red dragon.

"No, what do you think you're doing?" Zuko cried out, grabbing her arm and dissipating her attack.

The red dragon roared at her but only continued to circle them.

"But shouldn't they be slain?" she asked.

Zuko shook his head and she looked at him in puzzlement.

"You don't understand," he explained, "all that has been taught to you about them is wrong. They are the first firebenders and they must be honored and protected."

Yuna saw the gravity of Zuko's expression and nodded, dropping her hand and standing beside him. She did not understand what was going on and she was relieved that he seemed to have some inkling about the matter at hand.

The dragons continued circling them in silence so Zuko decided to initiate the conversation.

"You said that we must learn the true nature of becoming Fire Lord," the prince began, "we are listening."

"Very well," the red dragon replied, and in an instant the dragons separated (without dissipating the fire barrier) and each majestic creature surrounded one of the contestants, the blue one with Yuna and the red one with Zuko.

But unknown to the two candidates, they would be asked the same crucial questions.

Yuna gulped as the blue dragon circled her but she clenched her fist and resolved to remain as calm as she could. The creature looked at her carefully with its eyes, its gaze so intense that the girl felt it was peering into her very soul.

"What makes you think you can become the next Fire Lord?" the dragon asked her.

Yuna took a deep breath and gave her answer.

"I may not be a member of the nobility," she began, "but I am a proud citizen of this nation and I want to bring my country honor and glory."

"Do you know what all this entails?"

"I am ready to face any of the consequences."

"Even if it meant giving up your whole life, as a necessary sacrifice to redeem your nation?"

"Yes, if that is necessary, I shall face an honorable death, although I can't say I do not fear such an end. But for my country, I shall lay down my life."

"But are you really doing this out of allegiance to your country or for your family?"

Yuna's eyes widened at this, but she could not deny the grains of truth in it.

"My family has endured many hardships through generations, and I naturally want to raise us up from our current state of poverty, but along with my family, I also want to raise up the whole country, especially all those who have suffered as I have."

"And what of those who have not suffered as you have? What of the nobles and aristocrats who have ruled this land for generations?"

It was at this that Yuna's resolve wavered, ever so slightly. She paused to consider what had been asked of her.

"Are they not your countrymen too?" the dragon asked.

But Yuna could not lie before such a regal creature. She decided that there was no use disguising her true feelings.

"I shall sacrifice myself for all those who deserve to be saved," she answered simply.

"But who are you to judge?"

And Yuna could find no answer to this. It was at that very moment that she realized that she had failed the test.

--

Zuko stood straight and tall, having faced a dragon before. But he was not less anxious about what it was going to ask him.

Nevertheless, he resolved to be truthful in all his responses.

"Why have you come here?" the red dragon began the interrogation.

"Because I wanted to earn the right of becoming the next Fire Lord," Zuko replied.

"And what of your family's crimes?"

Zuko bowed humbly at this.

"I hope to atone for them as much as it is within my power."

"And what makes you think you can become the next Fire Lord?"

"I make no claims to great power or intelligence. All I know is that all my life, though I've made some foolish decisions in the past, I've always had my country's best interests at heart."

"But are you not your father's son?"

"My fate, the blood that runs through my veins, I cannot change. But my destiny, the man I am to become, is my choice. And I will not commit the same errors that have condemned my people and my world. No one else should have to suffer as they have."

"And what would you say if you were to find out that becoming the Fire Lord meant being sacrificed for the sake of peace, if you found out that by choosing this path your very life would be forfeit?"

"Then, it is forfeit," Zuko answered simply and seriously, fully aware of all the consequences following such a declaration.

He knew that there would be some who would mourn his passing and it would pain him to leave them, Katara especially. But this was not the time to think of himself or his own happiness. If a sacrifice was required, he would pay the price, even at the cost of his life.

The dragon said nothing for a few moments but continued to circle him, carefully observing the turn of his countenance, and weighing all of his answers.

Zuko waited patiently for the verdict. He knew now that he was facing his death, and he was afraid. But he would not change his mind.

The red dragon regarded him with grave interest.

"Are you ready to be who you are?"

"Yes."

--

The blue dragon asked nothing of her after that and merely continued to circle her in silence. Great flames continued to blaze around them and Yuna could see nothing of Zuko, only the coiling of the red dragon beyond.

But Yuna finally understood how much she had been mistaken about her own ambition. At the most crucial moment she had faltered in her resolve, she had doubted her own motives.

There was no way of concealing anything from the great dragons though, and there was no point in lying. Yuna knew well that she was not ready to lead her people, that for all her high and mighty talk, she was still dreadfully prejudiced.

Ironic that she who had prided herself so much on being fair, she had been guilty of discrimination and unfairness.

She was not sure about how Zuko would fare in such a test. For as much as she respected and admired him, Yuna also knew that even the greatest of men would falter when death and sacrifice were required of them.

But Yuna hoped that he would pass the test, that he would turn out to be the leader they needed so badly at this time.

After a few moments, she was allowed to hear Zuko's answers to the questions thrown at him by the red dragon.

"_Then, it is forfeit."_

And as soon as he heard Zuko's words, and heard the determination in his voice, his answers unhindered by any doubt or hesitation, Yuna knew who had earned the right to rule.

She realized how much she still had to learn. But she had learned enough to know before whom to bow down in respect and reverence.

For she had had the honor of being in the presence of one who was truly meant to lead them all.

--

Zuko stood quietly, awaiting his fate, believing that he was waiting for his death.

The dragons joined each other again and Zuko found himself standing in the ring of fire with Yuna, who was looking at him with the utmost respect.

"Take care of our people when I am gone," he told her gravely, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him in puzzlement.

"I don't understand," she replied to him.

"I alone must bear the burden of punishment," was his cryptic reply.

But before Yuna could explain everything and clear things up with him, the two dragons faced them.

"You have passed your test, Prince Zuko," the blue dragon spoke, "and you alone have redeemed your family and earned the right to be the next Fire Lord."

The ring of fire disappeared so that the rest of the world could hear the next words.

"To be willing to sacrifice one's self for the good of all," the red dragon declared, "you have proven yourself worthy of this honor."

The dragons turned to face the astonished and apprehensive crowd.

"Behold, your new Fire Lord."

--

Yuna was the first to bow down, and soon everyone else followed suit, much to Zuko's astonishment.

There were no arguments about it this time and all the people heartily accepted the decision.

A cheer was heard from the allied forces for even the members of the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom found no problems with the final verdict. The rest of world was pleased with the outcome of the competition and readily accepted the new leader.

The Avatar and his friends, of course, did not conceal their joy and excitement at the result.

"He did it! He did it!" Sokka cried out while Toph gave a loud shout of triumph.

But one person, in particular, felt unspeakably happy at how things had turned out. Tears of joy flowed down Katara's cheeks as she watched Zuko being crowned.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered.

The Avatar made his way towards his friend and extended his hand.

Zuko pulled the boy into a warm embrace. They were friends now.

All their journeys had led them to this moment, and the world was on the brink of being saved. Destiny was indeed a funny thing.

"Well, that's my cue," Aang said with a smile, as he broke away from the hug, "it's my turn to look awesome."

The Avatar put his hands together, closed his eyes, and ascended to the sky hovering just beneath the comet.

The arrow tattoos began to glow and Aang opened his eyes to show that they were glowing as well.

Raising his hand, he seemed to take control of the Comet and using it, he spread a wave of fire the wrapped around the dome of darkness.

Bathed in that golden light, all the people of the Fire Nation gazed in awe at the power of the Avatar. But then, it grew too bright that everyone had to shield his eyes.

All the world was ablaze for a few moments until the comet sped away, taking all the darkness with it.

Little by little, the people of the Fire Nation opened their eyes and found themselves squinting in the sunlight.

--

The new Fire Lord almost lost his balance as someone ran and threw her arms around him rather violently. Maintaining his stance, Zuko smiled and returned the hug that Katara now gave him. She buried her tear-streaked face in his shoulder and held on as tightly as she could.

Neither of them spoke, it was not necessary. The sheer bliss at being reunited could not be contained in the limitedness of words.

More people began to arrive in the Fire Nation and Zuko and Katara soon found themselves surrounded by a whole crowd of well-wishers. Zuko could barely hear himself think over the din of "congratulations" that were being uttered around him.

All he could do was mutter as many "thank you"'s as he could possibly handle.

Zuko caught a glimpse of Yuna, being congratulated by her family, and much to her surprise, even Kujin approached to give polite acknowledgment.

She humbly waved at him to show her support.

"I hope that you shall join the court once everything is settled," Zuko called out to her, "we're going to need someone with your skills and experience to rebuild this nation."

Yuna looked back at him in astonishment before nodding eagerly.

"It would be my honor," she called back with a smile.

--

"Looks like you have your work cut out for you, Fire Lord Zuko," Katara teased.

"I won't be doing it alone, I hope," he replied, glancing at her suggestively. She blushed and looked away.

Luckily for her, another crowd of well-wishers had arrived to distract him.

But all had to make way as the proud uncle arrived to give his beloved nephew a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you," Iroh whispered earnestly.

"Thank you, Uncle," Zuko replied, "for everything."

Elsewhere in the crowd, a proud younger sister smiled at her brother – from a distance.

"Won't you go over and congratulate your brother, Azula?" Ty Lee asked her friend.

"Maybe later," the princess replied, "we have all the time in the world."

Aang was likewise surrounded by all his friends and fans. The young airbender smiled brightly at all of them and tried his best to make sense of all that was being said to him.

"You did well, young Avatar," Guru Pathik praised his student, the guru appearing out of nowhere.

Aang was surprised but also glad to see him.

"I didn't do it alone," the Avatar said humbly.

"And that is as it should be," the guru replied with a wink.

The airbender smiled and sighed with relief. It had been a difficult road but he had learned so much along the way, and gained so many friends as well.

He and Zuko would have many heavy responsibilities to take care of, but they were prepared to take on any challenge. Bring it on, destiny. Fear no longer held them down.

--

"People, a hundred-year war has just ended," Sokka shouted loud excitedly.

"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious," Toph retorted sarcastically.

Everyone laughed but the Water Tribe Warrior ignored her.

"This calls for a celebration!" Sokka cried out, and he was greeted with an amazingly loud cheer of assent. The biggest party in the world was about to begin.

Zuko, Katara, and Aang all laughed at this mass reaction. But their hearts were light at last.

After all their struggles, they had emerged out of the darkness, and fulfilled their destinies. They stood together, at the gentle dawn of a new era, one hopefully better than the last.

Light had returned and the shadow was no more.


	22. Epilogue

_In Error's Darkest Hour_

Disclaimer: Avatar: the Last Airbender duly belongs to Bryke. No profit is made from this story other than the sheer gratification of reviews.

**NOTE: You don't really need to read this part but you have my great thanks if you do. The tone is very light-hearted and happy. After all, we've had more than enough darkness for one story, don't you agree? This takes place quite some time after the events of the last chapters and needless to say, much has happened. I've tried my best to keep even this part as interesting and as plausible as I can so I hope this doesn't turn you off. You can always choose to ignore this part. I won't blame you.**

**All of my thanks and announcements will follow after this.**

**EPILOGUE**

Sunlight filled the small room with a warm and cheerful glow.

Golden eyes snapped open and the former Fire Lord blinked a few times to get used to being awake again. He waited until everything came into sharp focus. Slowly he raised himself up on the bed and looked around. It was a clean, well-lighted place, very simply furnished and a stark contrast to the luxurious chambers he had been used to for so long.

"Well, it certainly took you long enough," a voice said with slight amusement.

Ozai turned to see his wife calmly sipping a cup of tea as she observed him.

He frowned and remembered where he was. In prison.

Granted, in very comfortable conditions, no doubt more than he deserved, but he was still nothing but a captive here, banished to be punished for all his crimes. The endless nightmare had finally ceased although faint memories of all that he had suffered lingered darkly in his mind. He shook his head to be rid of them.

Though he would never admit it out loud, Ozai was glad that he was not alone. He knew that his wife took no pleasure in being there with him, and was merely bound by a duty beyond her control. But it was a great comfort to him.

She knew that well enough even if he staunchly refused to show it.

"I suppose you must be wondering how long you've been away," Ursa said casually.

"It doesn't matter," he muttered stubbornly although he was extremely curious and Ursa knew it.

"You don't know what you've been missing," she said, ignoring his façade of indifference, "and you'd be surprised to know that you are now a grandfather."

At this revelation Ozai turned to look at her in astonishment. Ursa delighted in that strange expression of shock on his face.

"Yes, it has been that long," she answered the question he undoubtedly wanted to ask, "and if you think that you're going anywhere near that precious child, then you've got another thing coming."

"Hmmmph," he scoffed as nonchalantly as he could, "I couldn't care less."

"I'm going to tell you anyway," Ursa piped in mischievously, eager to be able to talk about all that had happened in the past three years.

The Fire Nation had prospered in peace under the rule of Fire Lord Zuko. Although he had his share of critics over the years, most people agreed that the young firebender was doing a better job of running the country than any of his ancestors.

For unlike them, Zuko was a hands-on ruler, and he really made an effort to reach out to his people. Instead of spending all his time in the palace, he was very active outside, whether traveling around the country or visiting the other nations and consolidating alliances with them.

It also helped, of course, that the Fire Nation's speedy reconciliation with the Water Tribes had been facilitated by an alliance of a more personal nature.

Not long after Zuko had been crowned, he and Katara had gotten married, to the relief and joy of their friends. After all they had been through together, it was a fitting ending. Katara was an invaluable companion, an affectionate wife, and a great adviser to her husband in times of crisis. They had long been able to set aside their differences to live in harmony and they were now endeavoring to make the case the same for the rest of the world.

And since the waterbender could not bear being away from her family for long periods of time, she and her husband often visited the Southern Water Tribe where her brother, Sokka had taken over and was also happily married to the head of the Kyoshi Warriors, Suki.

They were also often joined by the Avatar himself as he continued to travel around the world, trying to be of as much help and healing as he could to all those who had been affected by the war.

Aang was still his cheerful, slightly mischievous young self although he had matured much since they had all first met. His official home was the newly refurbished and rebuilt Southern Air Temple where he trained young men in the way of the monks, even if they could not airbend.

But he was always welcome anywhere he went, whether at the palace of the Fire Lord, the lodge of the Southern Water Tribe chief, or the court of the Earth King, not to mention in the homes of all the friends he had made throughout his journey.

And often on his voyages, he was joined by his good friend and earthbending teacher, Toph Bei Fong.

At the beginning of the restoration period, Toph had spent some time in the Earth King's court, being an invaluable adviser to him and weeding out all the treacherous conspirators who were constantly trying to influence his judgment. But she soon tired of such a tedious lifestyle and as soon as she determined that the young king had gained some semblance of a backbone, she left Ba Sing Se to continue a life of freedom and adventure.

And when she wasn't busy accompanying the Avatar, Toph just went around the world being awesome.

Azula did not stay for long in the Fire Nation but decided to travel around the world, training and learning new techniques, not just in firebending, but also in interacting with others. It had been a difficult transition from the ruthless warrior she had been to one less violent but not less determined. Being released from the responsibilities and pressures of being an heir to the throne, she found that she enjoyed her freedom and wanted to make the most of it.

Mai and Ty Lee were never too far away and both were also enjoying the company of the new and improved Azula. It had taken some getting used to but they were glad that their friend had changed for the better. And with all the adventures they were embarking on, there was never a dull moment.

So it happened that the Avatar and his friends, formerly inseparable, had had to go their own ways. But they took every opportunity to get together again, such as when Zuko and Katara's first child was born or Sokka and Suki's eldest was born.

Or simply, when they felt like they needed to take a break, their favorite haunt being Uncle Iroh's hugely popular and successful tea house in Ba Sing Se. At the Jasmine Dragon, business was always booming, and its proprietor never felt more satisfied in his life.

With the constant traffic of customers and the occasional visit from family and friends, there was nothing more that Iroh could want. He had the quiet and prosperous life he had always dreamed of.

Back in the Fire Nation, Zuko owed some of his success to his choice of ministers and other officials. As promised, Yuna had been given a significant position in court and she had proved her worth by being a very effective and efficient leader. She represented the lower class and voiced all of their concerns to the Fire Lord so that he was able to act on them immediately.

Zuko hoped that through his efforts, he would lessen the disparity between classes in his society. Yuna was proud to be able to serve under such a wise and just leader. But she was constantly annoyed at the many suitors who knocked at her door, all seeking to marry her so that they would gain power in court and hopefully win the Fire Lord's favor. She turned them all down.

Among the other members of court was Kujin who, aside from being a friend that Zuko could trust, had proven to be an efficient administrator. Being inspired by a certain someone, the young aristocrat decided to take things more seriously and to work hard for a greater goal. His efforts proved beneficial to the country.

After a year or so, Kujin challenged Yuna to another Agni Kai, the condition being that if he won, she would agree to marry him. They have yet to set the date – for the wedding.

While Aang, Zuko, Katara, Sokka, and Toph were never free from all problems, they were very happy with the cards life had dealt to them this time around. Their families were growing, their experience broadening, and their adventures becoming more and more fantastic with each passing year. The world was an even more wonderful place now.

Ursa finished her account of the events with a nostalgic sigh. Ozai scowled and looked away, although he had been listening intently the whole time.

"Hmmph," the old man muttered, "and all this time you've been stuck here with me."

"Don't be ridiculous," Ursa replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "I was allowed to go out every now and then, on important occasions, of course, like my son's wedding, and the birth of my grandson. I was even able to see Azula every once in a while. Oh, and by the way, Katara's expecting so you're about to be a grandfather again soon."

Ozai shrugged and continued acting indifferent. But Ursa knew that he so hated being left out of things, and not being in control. His confinement there would be as much torture to him as anything else.

But that was really not that important anymore.

Ursa smiled and stood up, making to leave.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ozai asked sharply (and ever so slightly desperately).

"My work here is finished," she replied calmly, "now that you've finally awakened, I am no longer obliged to watch over you."

"And what am I supposed to do here?" Ozai demanded angrily.

Ursa shrugged unmoved. She was slightly impatient to leave. She knew that the spirits would not allow Ozai to wreak havoc on the world any longer, and she was eager to be free of him at last.

"It is not within my power to decide on that," she said simply, "now if you will excuse me, the world outside is waiting."

It was a changed world, a better world, and she had no intention of missing out on all the fun and adventure.

-FIN-

_(And whoa, that was a lighter side of Ursa that even I didn't see coming.)_

_Now, I believe thanks are in order._

_Whew. Another multi-chapter Zutara fic completed, and in less than a year too! Thanks so much for sticking it out with me for these past seven months or so. Especially since Avatar has ended quite a while ago. (Almost two years, by my count, oh wow, that is long). Anyway..._

_And of course, ZUTARA forever! I know the story wasn't wholly focused on the love story but it was still an important element in the plot. But as many of you know, I like situating the love in the larger context of the epic story._

_I hope that this story was always worth the wait and that it did not disappoint too much, especially with the weird direction it took towards the end. I was not quite sure how to go about it but I'm fairly satisfied with the result and as usual, I'm relieved to have finished another long project. I had expected this to be shorter and yet it still managed to take some turns I never even expected._

_Though not as complex and heavy as "An Alliance of Traitors", this wasn't quite as lighthearted as "By Tempests Never Shaken."_

_Enough of that, just thank you to all!_

_The wait is over for all those who added this story to their Alerts list. But I really appreciate your doing so! So thank you to: ArrayePL, Kaydreams, Luiz4200, Novalightz, gred18850, AlbusSeverusGryffindor, lalaland81985, Manola3, Swordsoul2000, Swishy Willow Wand, meanja, xyzisme, MeatSarcasm-Guy, Umeplumblossom, vash3055, NathanJames23, randomrayyxx3, Rya Three Saber, Mashy-Gaara4life, PBallPsycho, things24, Lizabel, Faerex, Waterdog, Shang-Haid Warrior, darkangel1994, DreamHorse730, AnnaAza, nuku nuku6, edd-ot, Bloody Waterfalls, cdfalcon, Densharr, Teranika Meneldil, PheonixWing110, YourBiggestPretend, Rageful Jewel, Lucrezia6565, whatsername911,NoaH SerrgI, vampirelydia, Fantasy Loremaster, Aralys, french girl, Ashra Blitzgeschwind, and liron-aria._

_A big thank you to all those who added this story to their list of Favorites, I feel honored by your support: Chilly Star, prieta, meanja, Akita-chan22, Gaara's Plaything, dracula-key, Niggyforever16, Rya Three Saber, Mashy-Gaara4life, sokkantylee, Adalia Greyson, Novawolf, AnnaAza, Damion Knight, GunboatDebater, nuku nuku6, kat-moon, passivestrength, Aipom4, peskipiksie, elle mendel, vampirelydia, Fantasy Loremaster, Kaydreams, things24, Luiz4200, Aralys, and xLittleRobinx._

_And an especially huge THANK YOU and virtual hug of appreciation to those who took the time to leave a review. You have been my inspiration whenever I had any doubts about continuing this story, so Thanks again to: K-naille, Bonnie5572, Luiz4200, Kaydreams, sokkantylee, xyzisme, Liooness, Manola3, NorthernLights25, meanja, lazyguy90, Le Anne, PanPan, nephertiri, Ashra Blitzgeschwind, ArrayePL, Rya Three Saber, Mashy-Gaara4life, KaliAnn, AnnaAza, things24, Midori Aoi, Orihime-san, ElementUchihaMaster, DarkAngel1994, Densharr, wolf, AVATAR is the BEST so HA, and ellemendel._

_I love you all so much for all your support. And I really can't thank you enough. Sorry for always having long last chapters but I always feel that I should properly acknowledge all those who made the story worth noticing._

_Now for matters of the future:_

_To be clear, there will be NO SEQUEL or continuation whatsoever to this story. I simply have no ideas and no time._

_I have one more Zutara story planned after this and beyond that I might take a break from writing for the fandom. You see, I'm entering my final year in university and I really want to do well. The past year my grades took a real fall (I don't blame writing for this, of course, but it might have contributed to my lack of sleep) and I really need to make an effort to catch up. And to do that, I will have to cut down on some of my hobbies._

_And as you all know, the Avatar live-action movie will be coming out in July and I don't know what turns the fandom is going to take when that happens. I may or may not be inspired to write some movie fan fiction. Nothing is certain at this point, so I'm not making a lot of promises (even to myself)._

_So (shameless self plug follows this, do not read beyond this point if you aren't interested), my last Zutara story shall be relatively light and definitely among my shortest ones. It will be a funny, adventurous crossover of Avatar and The Lord of the Rings (the movie version, mind you, since I can never aspire to be able to write anywhere as well as J.R.R. Tolkien)._

_I have about ten chapters planned for this, but all of them rather short, so that the story can end quickly and you won't have to wait too long between updates. My goal is to have the complete story up before July 2 (when "The Last Airbender" will be released.) I will try to stick to that schedule._

_Taking "Sojourn in Solitude" as an example, this is basically going to be Zuko and Katara being thrown into Middle-earth._

_It starts from Season Two, when they are both in Ba Sing Se, and they join the LOTR crew in the second movie, just right before the Battle of Helm's Deep. I'm a huge LOTR fan and re-watching the movies just inspired me to do this. You don't need to be addicted to LOTR to be able to get the story though, it's rather whimsical, after all. If you've seen the movies, that should be enough._

_So if I've piqued your interest, stay tuned for "DESTINY DIVERTED" coming on May 8. (Wow, that sounded so much like a movie trailer but whatever)._

_But again, thanks so much for your constant support for my work! I simply love you all for reading my stuff and leaving feedback! My ideas are flawed and strange but I'm glad you like them all the same._

_You make posting my crazy stories all worthwhile!_

_I love you all and until our next adventure!_


End file.
